Original Sin
by laurah2215
Summary: Picard had not wanted Crusher to join his new crew as Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise, the Federation's newly launched flagship. Their relationship had certainly been complicated. Part 1 in the "Covet" series
1. Chapter 1

Note: So, having just finished up Famille, I promise this is not the same plot. I have a different direction here. It will become more obvious as it progresses.

Part 1

Letting out a long breath, Picard stretches as he strides along the corridor toward his quarters. It had been a particularly exhausting shift and he is still getting into a routine with his new bridge crew. The Federation's new flagship had only just been launched, and they were coming off their first mission at Farpoint Station.

In the distance, he can hear a high-pitched scream, and Picard immediately dashes in the direction. Within a few seconds, he hears muffled crying coming from the vertical Jefferies tube and is curious and concerned. He runs to the access point and finds not a crew member performing maintenance, but a small child clinging tightly to the ladder one deck above.

Looking up, Picard quickly assesses the situation, his feet planted on the ladder. "Are you alright?"

The girl with long red hair who looks to be eight or nine years-old briefly looks down at Picard and then immediately turns her head back to face forward, shaking.

"Hey, it's okay," Picard states, taking in her frightened appearance. "Just step back down the rungs. I'm standing right here. I'll help you back onto the deck."

"I…I can't…" stammers the girl, tears dripping down her cheek.

"Sure you can," Picard encourages. "One foot at a time. Come now."

Lips trembling, the red-headed girl shakes her head. "I'm scared."

Exhaling in slightly exasperation, Picard looks up at her in resignation. It may have been easier to exit and retrieve her from the deck above, but he is worried about leaving her alone on the ladder. He views his only option as climbing up to her. "Hang on. I'm coming up there."

Biting her lip, the girl affords a quick look down where Picard is swiftly climbing the rungs.

"What are you doing in the Jefferies tube?" Picard inquires, steadily climbing up to meet the frightened child. "Last I checked we didn't have any children on the duty roster."

"My cat got away," the girl confesses quietly, her teary eyes darting to the pure white kitten sandwiched between her arm and the ladder. "She ran in here and jumped up."

Picard pauses on the rung below the girl, noticing the cat for the first time. "That's quite impressive. Alright, let's get you back down, shall we?"

Looking over her shoulder, the girl's blue eyes look at Picard hesitantly. "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can," Picard says confidently, forming a smile. He appraises her freckles, strawberry hair and blue eyes and cannot help but smile. "You must be the Crusher girl."

Bobbing her head, the girl studies Picard cautiously. "Yes, sir. How did you know?"

"You look like your mother," Picard explains with a half-smile. "You're Felisa."

Nodding, the girl seems to relax, at least enough that her tears have subsided.

"Felisa, I'm Captain Picard," Picard introduces himself, trying to put the child at ease. "I'm sorry I haven't been around to introduce myself yet."

Looking nervous, Felisa's eyes drift to the pips on Picard's collar. "I'm sorry, Captain. I shouldn't have got myself stuck here."

"That's alright," Picard states easily. "Next time don't blindly follow your cat. Perhaps enlist the help of an adult if your cat gets lost."

"Yes, sir," replies Felisa quietly. "It won't happen again."

"I'm confident it won't," Picard nods. "Now, I don't want to spend all evening in here. I'm quite hungry. Shall we make our way down?"

Glancing tentatively down at the ladder, Felisa relents. "Yes, sir."

"Give me your cat," Picard directs, freeing one hand to take the feline.

Pursing her lips, Felisa extends her arm, handing the cat to the captain. "Her name is Nala."

Quirking his lips dismissively, Picard secures the kitten between his chest and arm. "Very well. Let's make our way, one step at a time. I'll go down one rung and you follow."

Apprehensive, Felisa sticks one foot out, preparing to lower herself.

"That's it. One step at a time. I'm right here." Picard descends the ladder and Felisa slowly, cautiously follows him, looking over her shoulder along the way.

"You're doing fine. Almost there," Picard tells her as they approach the deck.

With a shaky breath, Felisa finishes the decent behind Picard.

Picard plants himself on the deck and reaches one arm to help Felisa out of the Jefferies tube.

Handing her the cat, Picard offers a smile. "Well done, Felisa."

Gripping his shoulder, Felisa appears queasy. "Thank you, Captain. I'm sorry I bothered you. I promise it will never happen again."

Patting her arm, Picard nods. "That's alright. No harm done. I do think we should pay your mother a visit."

"I'm okay," Felisa tells him as Picard directs her down the corridor.

"That may be, but I would be remiss if I didn't take you to sickbay. Your mother would never forgive me if you were hurt," Picard tells the girl as they walk side-by-side.

"My mom's talked about you, and my brother, too," Felisa says as the enter the turbolift. "You commanded the _Stargazer_."

"That's right," replies Picard as the lift doors close behind them.

Felisa strokes the kitten's fur, trying to calm it down after the stressful experience in the Jefferies tube. "You knew my father."

"Yes," Picard lets out a long breath, looking at her tentatively. "We were good friends."

Seemingly satisfied, Felisa bobs her head as the turbolift doors open.

"Felisa," Picard exhales deeply, wanting to say more. He can tell from her expression that she had wanted to add something or ask him a question, but decided against it.

"I hope my mom won't be angry," Felisa says quietly as they exit the lift.

Leading them down the corridor, Picard shakes his head. "No. She's very understanding."

Felisa glances around, taking in the sight of the deck. "I haven't found my way around yet. The ship is so big."

Smiling as they approach sickbay, Picard watches her drinking everything in. "What do you think of the _Enterprise_?"

"I don't know," shrugs Felisa. "I've never lived on a ship before. It could be interesting. Wes is really excited. He knows the ship like the back of his hand."

Half-smiling, Picard guides the girl into sickbay. He finds the emergency ward sparse save for one patient to which the Chief Medical Officer is tending.

"Hi, Mom," Felisa greets merrily, skipping over to Beverly Crusher examining the biomonitors above the biobed.

Glancing up, Crusher offers her daughter a fleeting smile, intending to return her attention to her patient. "Hi, hon…"In her peripheral vision she catches a glimpse of the captain approaching the biobed and turns around to address him. "Hello, Captain."

"Hello, Doctor," Picard greets cordially as Felisa slides up next to her mother. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Shooing Felisa away from examining the officer in curiosity, Crusher offers the Andorian woman an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. She's into medicine and would spend the whole day here studying your injuries if I let her. Just give me a minute and I'll be right back."

"I met Captain Picard," Felisa tells her mother as Crusher nudges her away from the patient.

"I see that," Crusher replies, gazing at Picard with a light smile. "What's going on?"

"Your daughter got stuck in the Jefferies tube while trying to retrieve her cat," Picard informs her, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone. "She was a little frightened so we climbed down together."

"What?" Crusher's eyes widen, grabbing Felisa's arm. "What were you doing in the Jefferies tube?"

Sighing in exasperation, Felisa holds up the kitten. "Chasing Nala! She escaped from our quarters."

Rolling her eyes, Crusher shakes her head. "Felisa, you should have asked for help instead of crawling into the Jefferies tube. You could have gotten seriously hurt. You made the captain crawl through the tube to help you."

Grimacing, Felisa hangs her head. "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

Sighing, Crusher turns to Picard with an apologetic expression. "I am so sorry, Captain. I promise this kind of incident will not happen again."

Nodding, Picard waves her off. "That's alright, Doctor. No harm done. I'm glad your daughter wasn't injured. I thought you should examine her as a precaution."

Looking down at her daughter, Crusher puts a hand on the girl's red head. "Yes, I will. Thank you, Captain."

"It was no trouble," Picard assures her, noticing how upset Crusher is becoming.

"Go sit down on the bed beside the ensign and I'll be there in a minute. I think you owe Captain Picard a huge thank you for helping you," Ruffling the girl's hair, Crusher reminds herself that Felisa is a nine year-old fresh on her first trip in deep space. Her daughter is not only getting her sea legs, but both Felisa and her son, Wesley, will have to learn their boundaries in this new environment.

Felisa skips forward and throws her arm around the captain's waist, hugging him warmly. "Thank you, Captain."

Flustered, Picard pats her head, his lips curling in an awkward smile. "Uh…you're…you're welcome, Felisa."

Reddening, Crusher wants to turn away. And hugging the captain was definitely crossing the boundaries. Covering her lips, Crusher shakes her head in disbelief. "Come on, sweetie. Let's let the captain get back to his post."

Pulling out of her hug, Felisa grins. "Actually, I think he was going to have dinner."

Smirking, Picard is impressed with the girl's precociousness and frankness. Little Felisa seems to be a mini clone of her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

At the sound of the door chime, Picard looks up from the computer screen on the desk in his ready room. "Come."

Gazing down, Picard is alarmed to find little Felisa Crusher standing at the door, hands behind her back. "Hello, Captain."

Brows furrowed, Picard rises from his chair. "Hello, Felisa. Is everything alright?"

Felisa crosses the room, bringing her arms around to hold out a large canvas painting of a blue-eyed, fluffy white kitten. "Yes, sir. I wanted to thank you for helping me and Nala out of the Jefferies tube. I painted you a picture."

Brows raised, Picard is taken aback. "Oh, well, uh…that's very…thoughtful."

Felisa extends her arms, presenting the painting with a massive grin.

Smiling awkwardly, Picard accepts the proffered painting. "Thank you, Felisa. It's lovely."

"It's a painting of Nala," Felisa points out as Picard examines the canvas.

"I see that," replies Picard, offering a half-smile.

"You could hang it up in here," suggests Felisa, rotating around to appraise the walls.

Biting back a protest, Picard nods, not wanting to offend the child. "Yes. That's a good idea."

"Captain, may I ask you something?" Felisa asks tentatively.

Looking briefly to his desk, Picard purses his lips. "Actually, I really ought to…"

"I was just wondering if you could take me horseback riding in the holodeck," Felisa asks sweetly as Picard sets the canvas on his desk.

Eyes dilated, Picard is caught off guard by her request. "Horseback riding?"

"I want to learn," explains Felisa simply. "My mom can't teach me. Wesley said you love horses."

Considering the request, Picard puts a hand on the corner of his desk. "I…I don't know, Felisa."

"Oh, please, sir! I really want to learn," begs Felisa, folding her hands in prayer. "I won't be any trouble, I promise. I learn very quickly!"

Lips curling into a tiny smile, Picard nods. "Very well. I'll have to run it by your mother first."

Pumping her first into the air, Felisa beams. "Yes! Thank you, Captain!"

Retrieving a PADD from the desk, Picard cannot believe that this child has somehow convinced him to give her horseback riding lessons. Perhaps it was her precociousness, the striking physical resemblance to her mother, or perhaps her bold attitude that she had evidently inherited from Beverly Crusher, but Picard had a difficult time telling this child no. "Alright. I'm meeting with the department heads in ten minutes. I can take you back to where you're supposed to be now."

Shrugging, Felisa follows Picard across the room. "I came from school. I usually go to sickbay after class and watch my mother and help her in any way I can."

As the door slides open, Picard glances back at the child in close tow. "Your mother said you're interested in medicine?"

Bobbing her head, Felisa smiles. "Yep. I'm going to be a doctor, just like her."

"That's a noble aspiration," remarks Picard. "You'll have to study and work very hard. Your mother is very intelligent and very dedicated."

"I will," Felisa states with conviction. "I'm going to be just like her."

PAGE BREAK

Lifting the girl off of the simulated mature riding horse in the holodeck, Picard cannot help but smile. "Well, what do you think?"

"Good," Felisa huffs, flipping her long braid over her shoulder. "But, we could do without the fake horse smell."

Laughing, Picard peers around at the faux stable and track. "I tried to make the program as authentic as possible."

"It worked," Felisa retorts, removing her helmet and wiping her forehead.

"You've done well for your first lesson," Picard remarks, striding toward the exit.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Felisa asks hopefully as Picard calls to the computer to end the program.

Lightly laughing, Picard motions for her to exit the holodeck. "You're the spitting image of your mother. You've even got her attitude."

As they enter the corridor, Felisa appears confused. "Is that good or bad?"

Exhaling, Jean-Luc has to contemplate the child's question. "It keeps me on my toes."

Grinning, Felisa glances at the captain as they walk along the corridor. "Mom says I have to watch my mouth or I'm going to get in trouble."

"I would heed your mother's advice," Picard tells the girl teasingly, entering the turbolift.

"Am I like my father?" Felisa asks earnestly, following the captain into the lift. "You knew him well."

Taken aback by her question, Picard does not know how to respond. "I don't know."

"I never knew my father," Felisa tells him quietly as Picard leans his back against the wall of the turbolift.

Nodding silently, Picard notices her change in demeanour.

"He died right after Mom became pregnant," continues Felisa, peering over at Picard with wide blue eyes.

"Yes," Picard acknowledges solemnly.

"He was killed on duty," Felisa adds sadly, looking directly at Picard.

"Felisa," Picard says quietly, reading in her eyes that the child knows the entire history and needing to reach out and explain to her.

Grimacing, Felisa nods. "It's okay, Captain."

As the turbolift doors open, Picard is speechless.

Felisa walks out of the lift and Picard stumbles to follow her.

"Felisa, I am so sorry," Picard spits, struggling to vocalize.

Frowning, Felisa sighs. "Sir, I understand. It wasn't your fault. You had to make a choice. You didn't mean for him to die. He was your friend."

Walking along the hall toward the Crushers' cabin, Picard feels like his legs are bricks. "Felisa, that was one of the most difficult command decisions I have ever made. Not a day goes by that I am not tormented by the grief that I have caused your whole family." The truth is that he is usually not affected by the decisions he makes as captain. He had had to deliver tragic news to families before. The difference in this was that it was so personal with Crusher. Too personal.

Pausing outside the front door, Felisa offers the captain a smile. "We don't blame you, sir."

The child is attempting to comfort him, but Picard blames himself enough for everyone. He cannot even manage a reply as Felisa opens the door.

"Hi, Mom!" Felisa calls, running directly into the kitchen where Beverly is replicating a drink.

Whipping around, Beverly smiles lightly. "Hey, honey. How was horseback riding?"

"Awesome!" Declares Felisa, bouncing on her toes.

"You smell like you've been riding a horse!" Beverly laughs, waving her hand in front of her nose. "Go take a shower."

Rolling her eyes, Felisa takes the glass of water out of Beverly's hand. "It's for authenticity, Mom."

Chuckling lightly, Beverly notices the captain hovering around the front entrance. "Did you thank Captain Picard for taking you horseback riding?"

Gulping the water, Felisa walks over to the front where Picard is standing. "Thank you, Captain. I had fun today."

"I did, too," Picard replies with a half-smile as Beverly pads over to him. "I'll consult my schedule and we'll arrange a time for another lesson."

"Thank you!" Felisa calls, skipping off toward her bathroom.

Smiling, Beverly watches her daughter disappear. "She had a great time. Thank you so much for doing that."

"Of course," Picard replies easily. "Beverly…"

Looking up at his hazel eyes, Beverly notices his expression has changed to something more earnest.

Pursing his lips, Picard covers his jaw. "I didn't realize the children knew about Jack."

Eyes widening, Beverly steps closer to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I knew Wesley was there for the service and everything. But, I suppose I figured he was so young he wouldn't recall much. And,Felisa wasn't even born. Felisa knew all about the accident on the _Stargazer,__" _ Picard explains in concern.

Surprised that the captain would not expect the children to know of their father's death, Beverly is bemused. "Of course. I talk freely about Jack. I want the kids to know who he was. If they have questions I try to answer as best as I can. I like to tell them little anecdotes so they can have a picture of who their father was."

"They know how he was killed. They know I was responsible," states Picard solemnly.

Face tightening, Crusher folds her arms across her chest. "I am not going to lie to my children. Yes, they know he was killed on duty. Yes, they know it involved your decision-making. No, they do not believe you were responsible."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc meets her fierce blue eyes.

"And, neither do I," Beverly whispers, reaching for his hand. "Jean-Luc, nobody blames you for Jack's death. You know that. That's not the message I've given to my kids."

Nodding, Jean-Luc gazes down at her hand wrapped over his. "I'm glad. That doesn't mean I am not liable."

Seeing in his eyes that he stills carries the burden of his culpability in her husband's death, Crusher sighs. "Is that why you didn't want me to take this post?"

"Perhaps," admits Picard, averting his eyes.

"Jean-Luc…" Beverly whispers, searching for his eyes.

Inhaling sharply, Picard straightens. "I better return to my quarters and get cleaned up. I'm relieving Riker in an hour."

Frowning, Beverly drops her hand. "Would you like something to eat?"

Shaking his head, Picard backs toward the door. "No, thank you. I'll review my schedule and let you know when I can take Felisa for another lesson."

Bobbing her head, Beverly traces his steps to the door. "Thank you."

"Have a good evening," Picard calls evenly, stepping out into the corridor.

Folding her arms over her chest, Beverly cannot fathom her captain's behaviour tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As the front cabin door opens and her daughter and the captain enter, Beverly flips around from the counter in the kitchen. "Hey. How was the lesson?"

Skipping into the kitchen, Felisa grins. "Great. I'm famished."

Chuckling, Beverly looks up to find Picard padding across the room. "Go get cleaned up and you can help me fix dinner."

"Thank you for the horseback riding lesson, Captain," Felisa sweetly says to Picard as he enters the kitchen area.

"You're welcome, Felisa," Picard replies, watching the nine year-old bouncing on her toes.

"Thank you," Beverly echoes, smiling warmly. She is impressed with how much enjoyment her daughter gets out of the riding lessons in the holodeck.

Wesley wanders into the living area from his room. "Hi, Captain."

Turning to acknowledge the boy, Picard bobs his head. "Hello."

"You should have dinner with us," Felisa suggests merrily.

Lips quirking in an awkward frown, Picard looks to Beverly. "Oh, well, thank you. I really should be going."

"You said you were off-duty tonight," Felisa reminds him pointedly. "You're not busy."

"Felisa!" Beverly cries in admonishment. "Captain Picard may have other plans, or he may not want to join us for dinner. It's kind enough that he takes the time out of his schedule to teach you how to ride a horse."

Pouting, Felisa turns to Picard. "But, I want you to stay with us. Wesley's doing this project with tractor beams he can show you."

Feeling trapped and out of place, Picard turns to Wesley who has joined them in the kitchen. "Tractor beams?"

"Yes, sir," Wesley confirms with an enthusiastic bob of his head. "I've found a way to reverse and turn a tractor beam into a repeller beam."

Raising a brow, Picard relaxes slightly. "That's intriguing. I'm sure our engineers would be interested to see that."

"Really?" Wesley asks hopefully.

Peering over at Beverly, Picard softens. "Perhaps you can give me a demonstration before dinner, show me how this beam works in action?"

"Absolutely, sir!" Wesley replies eagerly.

Half-smiling, Beverly gestures to Felisa in the direction of the washroom. "Go get cleaned up and then you can set the table."

Grinning, Felisa nods easily. "Okay. I think Captain Picard should select our menu tonight. Guest's choice."

Folding her arms over her chest, Beverly has to take it all in good spirit. "Good idea, sweetie."

"I'm going to go set up my tractor beam," Wesley advises, a massive grin plastered on his face.

The children disappear into their rooms, leaving Beverly part laughing, part shaking her head.

"I'm sorry you got suckered into this," Beverly says apologetically.

Smiling good-naturedly, Jean-Luc steps closer, his eyes fixated on Beverly's. "That's alright. I seem to have trouble saying no to Felisa. I suppose that's to be expected. I could never say no to her mother."

When his eyes darken and bore into hers, Beverly's breath catches in her throat. Mouth agape, she is speechless.

Chuckling in self-deprecation, Picard brushes his lips with his forefinger. "What I don't understand is why she wants to spend time with me. She's a nine year-old girl. I'm the least fun and exciting person she could possibly select."

Regaining her composure after the heated look, Beverly forms a half-smile. "That's not true. I know she…looks up to you."

Pursing his lips, Picard has a hard time grasping why the child is so drawn to him.

Sighing, Beverly inches closer to him. "I am sorry. I know this isn't exactly your cup of tea. You don't like children."

Shaking his head, Picard crosses his arms over his chest. "That's not entirely true. I just don't…know child-rearing. I don't know what to do with children. I don't understand them. I have no experience."

Raising a brow, Beverly smirks. "The first time you held Wesley when he was a baby you had your arms fully extended like he was a ticking bomb."

Scoffing, Picard shrugs."I thought there was a chance he had a soiled nappy."

Laughing, Beverly has no intention of letting this drop. "When Wes was two years-old and spit up on Jack's uniform you nearly lost your own lunch."

Rolling his eyes, Picard's lips curl into a tiny smile. "That's not fair. You weren't around after he was born. I only saw the boy when you came to visit Jack. I had no experience with children. It's not natural for me."

Chuckling, Beverly recalls how awkward the captain had been with her small child back then. "Well, you're doing great with Fee. I appreciate it."

Nodding in agreement, Picard recognizes that it is not so difficult with the Crusher girl, or with Wesley. Perhaps it is more natural with them. He could not imagine spending any significant amount of time with any other children, but he can tolerate Crusher's children. In fact, a part of him actually enjoys the time he has spent with the girl, coaching her with horses. "They're both good kids. You're doing a marvellous job with them."

Smiling graciously, his words warm her from the inside out. Her children are everything to her, and to hear Jean-Luc praise them touches her dearly. "Thank you. That means the world to me."

Wesley comes barrelling into the living area with his contraption. "Here it is, sir!"

Offering Beverly a fleeting smile, Picard rotates and makes his way over to the living area where the teenager is assembling the device on the table.

Kneeling on the ground beside the table where he placed his equipment, Wesley looks up to the captain. "Sir, do you think I could see the bridge?"

Raising a brow, Picard stands next to the boy, looking down at his latest science project. "I'm sorry. Children are not permitted on the bridge."

"Please, sir?" Wesley begs, looking at the captain insistently. "I just want to look. I won't interfere. I promise I won't bother anyone."

Sighing in exasperation, Picard wonders what had happened to his resolve. How is he supposed to command the Federation's flagship when he cannot even counter two children?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"They do possess great telepathic abilities. Not only can they read minds, but they are telekinetic. They can move objects and transport themselves from one place to another using only their minds," Troi supplies as she, Crusher, Riker, Data, Worf and La Forge sit around the conference table in the observation lounge, with Picard heading the table.

"Why do the Zarvovians possess these abilities but the remainder of the Odawan people do not?" Picard inquires, leaning back in his chair.

"From the limited data we have on the Odawan, I can't find an explanation from their biology. There doesn't seem to be any cause in the environment," Crusher informs him.

"Nevertheless, this small faction of the planet possess some rare abilities that the majority don't," Picard summarizes.

"And, this has created alienation which led to what the Zarvovians deem persecution. Zarvovians claim the majority feared and misunderstood their uniqueness and ostracized them," Riker adds from his chair to the captain's right.

"The Odawans restrict the mobility of the Zarvovians and do not grant them political or economic liberty," Data supplies. "The Zarvovians assert that this is tantamount to enslavement."

"They're demanding autonomy," Riker summarizes. "They want nothing to do with Odawa. They oppose the admission of Odawa to the Federation on the grounds that they are in the midst of a protracted civil war and the admission would be aiding a dictatorship."

Inhaling sharply, Picard lays his arms on the able, folding his hands together. "We seem to have landed ourselves in quite a quandary."

"Would you like suggestions, sir?" Riker asks, glancing around the table at the other officers.

"I'm certainly willing to entertain your opinions," Picard agrees.

"This is a messy situation, but the Federation has been allied with Odawa for nearly three decades. We cannot lightly oppose their admission without serious implications," Riker reminds him.

"They're actually a massive trading port, especially for dilithium crystals. The Federation benefits from using the planet," La Forge points out.

"The Odawan authorities are known for a particularly unforgiving system of justice," Worf adds.

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Crusher says incredulously. "We know the government imprisons its own people without due process. The Odawan brutally oppress a minority of their population because they are different. The Zarvovians have no political freedom. You're actually considering the Odawan petition for membership?"

Raising a brow, Picard remains neutral. "Doctor, it is far more complicated than that. There is a lot at stake."

"Yes!" Crusher cries. "Trade routes, supplies, an economic relationship. I know Starfleet medical vessels use the planet every day. That doesn't make it right!"

Exhaling audibly, Picard glances to Riker. "I want more information. Our discussions with the Odawan are at an impasse. Get me more information on these minorities."

Nodding, Riker remains stoic. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you for your input. We'll reconvene tomorrow. Dismissed." Rising from his chair, Picard watches as his crew slowly exit the observation lounge.

As Crusher reaches the end of the table, Picard gestures for her to stop. "A moment, Doctor."

Pausing at the head of the table, Crusher folds her hands behind her back as the door to the observation lounge closes. "I'm sorry, Captain."

"I asked for feedback," admits Picard earnestly. "I got an earful."

Reddening, Crusher bows her head. "I apologize, sir. I got carried away."

"Let's remain objective, here, Beverly," Picard tells her, his expression softening. "I welcome your input. But, we're here to find solutions. Reserve your personal feelings for a conversation we could have in private."

Grateful that she had not ignited his temper, Beverly nods gratefully. "Understood and noted."

"Thank you," Picard replies genuinely.

Crusher moves toward the exit when he stops her.

"And, thank you, Beverly. I do value your input," Picard tells her seriously.

Lips forming a half-smile, Beverly nods. "Thank you."

PAGE BREAK

About to pack up some of the instruments and clean-up the ward area after her shift, Crusher's attention is drawn when Wesley comes barrelling in the main doors to sickbay.

"I can't find Felisa!" Wesley cries, running to Beverly shrugging out of her lab coat.

Eyes dilated in alarm, Beverly whips around to meet her son. "What? What do you mean?"

"She was supposed to meet me in the gym," Wesley shouts, tossing his arms in the air. "She wasn't there. I asked the computer for her location and she's not on the ship!"

Clutching her son's shoulder, Beverly inhales sharply. "Alright, take a breath. Maybe the computer is malfunctioning. We'll find her, honey. The ship's not that big, sweetie."

Sighing in exasperation, Wesley follows his mother over to the console on the wall. "It's not like her, Mom. She was supposed to meet me. Something's not right."

"Computer," Beverly glances at the console on the wall. "Location of Felisa Crusher."

"Felisa Crusher in not on board the _Enterprise_," relays the computer robotically.

Heart pounding, Beverly's eyes widen in panic. Hearing the message for herself suddenly makes it real. Turning to her son, Beverly swallows hard. "Okay, where was the last place you knew that she was?"

"In our quarters," answers Wesley, his face a mask of panic.

Nodding, Beverly forces herself to remain calm and focus on responding in a rational, controlled manner. "Okay…"

"She's not there!" Wesley shouts. "I checked."

Hand over her profusely beating heart, Beverly attempts to consider all the other possibilities. "She shouldn't be at school, or in the holodeck. I suppose we could try the arboretum."

"Mom, we need to check the transporters," Wesley suggests urgently. "Check if she left the ship!"

"She can't have left the ship," insists Beverly. "She has no business on Odawa."

"I know, but we have to know if she's here or not," argues Wesley impatiently. "We can't waste time searching the entire ship."

Nodding, Beverly palms her forehead. "Okay. Okay, you're right. Let's go."

PAGE BREAK

"When was the last time you saw her?" Riker inquires, hovering over the transporter console as O'Brien consults a log.

Pacing nervously in the transporter room, Crusher bites her lip. "This morning, before my shift. I dropped her at school before I went to sickbay."

Turning to Wesley, Riker appears apprehensive.

"I saw her at school today, some time this afternoon," answers Wesley, growing ever more concerned for his sister's welfare.

"I'm sorry, Commander. No unauthorized access. Nothing here. The girl didn't beam off the ship," O'Brien advises, an apologetic frown on his face.

Biting hard on her lips, Beverly wills back the tears welling in her eyes. "Where is she?"

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Riker puts on an optimistic face. "Don't worry. We'll uproot the ship until we find her."

"She wouldn't do this, Will," Beverly insists, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "Something's happened to her."

"I promise we'll get to the bottom of it," Riker assures her. "Hey, Wes, would you like to help me put together a search party?"

"Yes, sir," Wes murmurs, for once not enthusiastic about an assignment.

PAGE BREAK

Riker would not allow her to be assigned to the team traversing the ship in search of her missing daughter, and given her condition perhaps it was better that he had asked her to remain in her quarters. Usually as a doctor Crusher is so dispassionate, able to compartmentalize and focus on the task at hand. With her daughter missing, Beverly's mind is racing, and she is having trouble thinking of anything else.

"I just don't get it," admits Beverly as Deanna hands her a mug of tea, perching beside her on the sofa in her quarters. "She couldn't be lost. She wouldn't make trouble. I don't understand."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Troi smiles empathetically. "I know. Try not to get carried away imagining the possibilities. We'll find her."

"Maybe I've been too lax. I let the kids walk around, go from school to their activities. Felisa's only nine years-old. Maybe she shouldn't have been roaming the ship alone," Beverly muses, looking at Deanna for answers.

"It's a safe ship," Troi responds, feeling sympathetic for what the other woman must be experiencing. "The kids should be able to go from your quarters and class. Most of the crew know them and would help if they were ever in trouble. I don't think you should sit here and doubt yourself."

Tormented, Beverly puts her mug on the coffee table, no interest in drinking. "But, what if…"

The chime at the door startles her and Beverly nearly jumps.

"Come in," Troi calls, squeezing Beverly's arm soothingly.

The door slides open to reveal Picard, a stony expression set on his face.

Troi rises, greeting the captain cordially. "Hello, sir. Come in. Please, sit."

Essentially ignoring his counselor, Picard strides across the room, looking at Crusher. "We've located your daughter."

Eyes widening, Beverly almost melts in relief. "Oh, Jean-Luc. Thank you! Where is she?" Observing the earnest expression on his face as he stands before her, Beverly's face falls, recognizing there is a serious problem. "Why isn't she here?"

"We can't exactly retrieve her," Picard relays remorsefully.

Mouth falling agape, Beverly's ears are ringing. "Wha…what?"

Clearing his throat, Picard can barely articulate the words to convey the situation to Beverly. "She's being held on Odawa by Zarvovian rebels opposing the admission of Odawa to the Federation on the claim that they are oppressed minorities."

Stunned, Beverly's hand flies to her lips and almost stifles her gasp.

Putting a hand on Beverly's shoulder, Deanna turns to the captain. "Felisa is a hostage in their quasi-civil war?"

Searching for Beverly's eyes, Picard nods solemnly. "Yes. They've demanded complete autonomy and reparations in exchange for her release."

Desperately trying to contain her tears, Beverly bows her head.

"How did they capture her, sir?" Troi inquires, resuming her seat next to Beverly on the sofa.

Observing Beverly struggling to maintain any semblance of composure, Picard grimaces. "It would seem they were able to use their unique teleportation abilities to bypass our security systems and infiltrate our defences. They took her without anyone being the wiser. No system was alerted to their presence and they escaped with her without registering on any monitor."

Shaking her head, Beverly gazes into Picard's eyes. "Why? Why did they take her?"

Ruefully grimacing, it takes all his strength to look her in the eyes. "That's my fault. They infiltrated my mind without my awareness or knowledge. They read my thoughts and felt my emotions. They were able to perceive that I had a sort of bond with Felisa, and capitalized on that as a bargaining chip. They're betting that by capturing her and holding her for ransom, I'll cede to their high-handed demands."

Lips trembling, Beverly secretly wonders if the Zarvovian's strategy will be successful, or if her daughter will become a casualty of a decades long civil war.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Felisa sits pressed with her back wedged in the back corner of the small dimly-lit, empty room, huddling her knees pressed to her chest. She had been conscious for a while, but emerged in the room without furniture or decoration, illuminated by an overhead old-style incandescent bulb. When she had first gained consciousness, she had bawled, terrified of what had happened. When she realized that no one was coming to her aid and she would be left alone with her fear, eventually her tears had subsided and she sat curled up in the corner stunned and traumatized.

The door to the room opens slowly and a tall woman with ghostly-white, paper-thin skin enters, carrying a large wool blanket and a tray. Startled, Felisa gasps and curls into a ball.

"It is okay," the woman announces, stepping across the room cautiously toward Felisa. "I will not hurt you."

Peeking between her arms to appraise the woman's blood red eyes, Felisa is apprehensive.

"I brought you food," the woman explains, crouching down beside Felisa. "You must be hungry."

Lowering her arms, Felisa looks at the woman guardedly.

"I knew you were cold." The woman sets the wool blanket down beside Felisa. "We are used to the climate. You will find it cool."

Felisa glances at the blanket and tray of food suspiciously.

"I do not know what you eat," the woman admits, setting the tray down next to the blanket. "I like this. Maybe you will, too."

Looking at Felisa curiously, the woman sits down in front of her. "My name is Miyani. They said that your name is Felisa."

Studying the woman intently, Felisa lowers her legs to cross them in her lap. "Why did you bring me here?"

Face tight, Miyani appears to be battling internally. "Our leaders captured you. We are fighting for independence from Odawa."

"What's that got to do with me?" Felisa asks, utterly bewildered.

Sighing, Miyani inches closer to Felisa. "We represent a small part of the Zarvovian people who have been oppressed for generations by the Odawan majority. Zarvovians have been struggling to break free and demand their independence for decades without success. Odawa has asked to join the Federation, and we are strictly opposed to admitting Odawa to the Federation. Right now, the Federation is allied with our oppressors."

"What am I supposed to do?" Felisa wonders, looking at the the woman whose skin is like moonlight.

Frowning, Miyani looks deeply troubled. "The leaders of our group took you to stop the Federation from admitting Odawa."

"Why?" Felisa demands, completely confused by all the politics.

"Because the captain of the _Enterprise_ cares for you," admits Miyani ruefully.

PAGE BREAK

"Jean-Luc!" Beverly is on her feet, desperation in her tone and her eyes.

Picard grasps her forearms, trying to steady and comfort her. "Beverly, take a breath."

Beverly inhales deeply, searching his calm face. "But…."

Troi remains on the sofa, silently observing the tense interaction between the captain and chief medical officer.

"I'm working on retrieving her," Picard assures her, sliding his hands up to her shoulders, holding her gaze. "I've talked to the Odawan and Zarvovian authorities. The Odawan authorities have offered to seize the building where she is being held, but doing so would greatly offend the Zarvovians who are already perturbed by our consideration of the Odawan petition."

"What?" Beverly cries. "You know where she is and you can get her, but you're letting these feuding factions stand in the way? Jean-Luc, this is my daughter. Stop playing politics!"

Swallowing hard, Picard squeezes her shoulders soothingly. "Beverly, this is wildly complicated. We have the Prime Directive to consider…"

"Screw the Prime Directive!" Beverly screams, tossing her arms in the air, her face red. "These people kidnapped my daughter! She's a hostage, Jean-Luc!"

Sighing ruefully, Picard grabs her hands. "I'm going to meet with the authorities. I'm exhausting every diplomatic channel."

Averting her eyes, Beverly cannot stand here and listen to his rationality.

Tilting her chin with his thumb and forefinger so she will look him in the eyes, Jean-Luc's face is set earnestly. "Beverly, I promise you I will bring your daughter back. I guarantee you I will do whatever it takes, but she will be returned to you."

Biting down on her lip, his sincere expression gives her confidence that she will be safely reunited with Felisa.

PAGE BREAK

"He doesn't," Felisa tells the woman, averting her eyes to the ground.

"He does not?" Miyani repeats for clarification.

"Captain Picard doesn't care for me," Felisa elaborates. "He doesn't even like kids. He only tolerates Wes and I 'cause he was the one that was responsible for killing our father."

"That is not true," Miyani counters. "I can read your mind. I can read his mind. He has great affection for you, for your brother, and for your mother."

Bowing her head, Felisa does not know how to respond. She had hoped that lying to the Zarvovian woman might thwart their plan. Perhaps they would release her, or perhaps let the _Enterprise_ out of whatever mess these people had with the Odawans.

"You care for him, as well," smiles Miyani. "You admire him, want to make him proud. He's the only father you've ever had."

Tears welling in her clear blue eyes, Felisa crosses her arms over her knees, tucking them into her chest. "Yes."

"I lost my father when I was a baby," Miyani tells her, looking at Felisa curled into a ball with her back pressed into the corner wall.

"Stop reading my mind," Felisa blubbers. "Just stop this. Don't make Captain Picard give you whatever you want. I don't understand all this, but I know he didn't make all your troubles. Please, just stop this. I want to go home. I want to see my mom and my brother. Please!"

Sighing, Miyani bobs her white head. "Okay. Let us get you back home to your mother and your brother, and Captain Picard."

Eyes dilated, Felisa is surprised. "Really?"

Nodding, Miyani half-smiles. "I never had a father."

Bemused, Felisa swipes at her tear tracks.

"There may be a way we can get out of here tonight when the leaders are out," Miyani suggests. "I think I can send a telepathic message to the empath on your ship. She can then convey the message with a rendezvous point to the command on your ship."

"Won't your leaders be mad at you if you help me?" Felisa asks in concern.

Smiling sadly, Miyani nods. "Do not worry."

PAGE BREAK

"What if it is a trick, sir?" Worf points out.

"It's not," Troi insists from her spot around the conference table in the observation lounge. "This Zarvovian woman, Miyani, is entirely sincere. She's breaking free from this rebel group to free Felisa. She's fed us a detailed map to a rendezvous point where we can meet her and Felisa tonight. There won't be any confrontation with the rebels and we won't incur any casualties that would offend any factions."

Beverly looks across the table to Picard hopefully, her heart pounding against her chest at the recognition that in a few hours her daughter could be freed.

"I already have the plan in place, sir. I can beam down with Worf and Data at twenty-two hundred on your mark," Riker offers from his chair at Picard's right.

Shaking his head, Picard leans forward in his chair. "Thank you, Number One. I'll review your plan and join Worf and Data at twenty-two hundred."

"Sir," Riker protests. "This extraction has the potential to incur resistance. I cannot allow you to…"

"No, Number One," Picard cuts him off, his gaze focused intently on Beverly. "I promised a mother I would return her daughter safely. I have a mission to complete."

Holding back the tears threatening to pool in her eyes, Beverly almost smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Fidgeting restlessly in the dark school yard, Felisa peers around nervously.

"Any minute," Miyani assures her, scanning the vicinity for the _Enterprise_ crew that were supposed to be meeting them. Thus far, her plan had been executed without a hitch. They had left the building unnoticed and travelled by foot nearly three kilometres to the rendezvous point.

Gasping, Felisa spots three shadowed figures emerging from around the building. As the figures move into the moonlight, Felisa beams when she recognizes the android, Klingon and captain striding purposefully toward them. Taking off at a run, Felisa abandons all concern for stealth, dashing for her rescue party.

Almost smiling, Picard extends his arms when Felisa comes barrelling into him, cushioning the impact.

Bursting into tears, Felisa falls into Picard's arms, with the sudden recognition that the nightmare may be over.

Crouching down, Jean-Luc wraps his arms around her comfortingly. "It's alright, Felisa. You're okay."

"You are Miyani," Worf states, rather than asks, as Miyani approaches them, studying her cautiously.

"Yes," answers Miyani simply.

"Thank you for your assistance," Data says to the Zarvovian woman.

Nodding curtly, Miyani stands motionless.

Sobbing into Jean-Luc's chest, Felisa closes her eyes. "I want to go home. I want to see Mom and Wes."

Stroking her head, Jean-Luc nods. "I know. We're taking you home. They're very anxious to see you, too."

"You may return the same way you came. As you came, I would suggest you wait to transport until safely in Odawan territory," Miyani advises the group.

"Thank you," Worf acknowledges. "You have been most helpful."

"Wait!" Felisa cries, turning to look at Miyani. "I didn't get to say goodbye. Thank you for helping me get back to my ship."

Half-smiling, Miyani bows her ghostly white head. "You are most welcome, Felisa."

"What's going to happen to you?" Felisa asks, suddenly concerned for the woman's welfare.

"I believe I want to help build a better way for the Zarvovian people. Perhaps I can do more," Miyani replies quietly.

"Thank you, Miyani," Picard says graciously. "I believe after this incident we will need more people like you to shape a new system here. Ultimately it will be up to you all to find a new way."

"Yes, Captain. We will have to change," agrees Miyani hopefully.

"I'm fine, Mommy," Felisa insists as Beverly smoothes back her red locks.

"I think you should stay here tonight, just in case," Beverly says, kissing her crown. She had examined the nine year-old thoroughly, and gratefully Crusher could confirm that the girl had not suffered any injuries from the incident. Other than being hungry and cold, and understandably frightened, the child was unharmed. Seated on the biobed next to her daughter, Beverly never wants to release the girl.

Resting her head on her mother's shoulder, Felisa relents. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," Beverly replies, kissing her forehead.

Picard strides into the ward, finding Beverly cuddling Felisa on the biobed and Wesley sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Glancing up, Felisa beams. "Hi, Captain!"

"How are you feeling, Felisa?" Picard inquires, padding over to the bed.

"Good, thank you," Felisa answers happily as Picard stands next to Wesley's chair.

"What happened, sir?" Wesley inquires, turning to look at the captain.

Half-smiling, Picard shakes his head in exasperation. "Tempers are very high, including mine."

"Did I make you mad, sir?" Felisa asks, holding her mother's hands.

"Not at all," Picard says reassuringly. "I'm relieved you're back with your family where you belong. And, I'm sorry that you were dragged into this mess in the first place. I'm truly sorry to have put you through this."

As Beverly rests her chin on her daughter's head, Felisa offers a warm smile. "It's okay. It wasn't too bad. And, I made a new friend."

Ruffling Felisa's hair, Beverly slides off the bed. "I just need to talk to the captain for a minute. Wes, stay with her. Call me if you need anything."

Nodding, Wes rises to take his mother's place on the bed beside Felisa.

Picard follows Beverly through to her office, where she whips around to face him directly.

"The situation on Odawa?" Crusher asks as Picard pauses in front of her.

"Don't worry about it," Picard waves it off. "We'll work through it. The important thing is that Felisa is safe."

Tears brimming in her eyes, Beverly smiles. "Thank you. Thank you, Jean-Luc. Thank you for getting her back. I'm so sorry I was kicking and screaming. I was beside myself."

Taking her hands, Jean-Luc nods reassuringly. "That's perfectly understandable. You were a parent who had lost their child. I could never imagi.."Reflecting on the sentiment of his words, Jean-Luc frowns. "Perhaps I can. Those were the most horrific moments of my life. I was sick at the thought of something happening to Felisa, and tormented knowing what this was doing to you."

Squeezing his hands, Beverly cannot help but smile. "Jean-Luc, you've come a long way from the man who balked at a little baby drool."

"I care for your children," admits Jean-Luc, as if he is realizing for the first time.

Grinning, Beverly slides her hands up his arms, closing the distance between them. Leaning in, she lightly grazes her lips against his, watching his eyes dance in amusement.

Dropping his hands to her waist, Jean-Luc lifts a brow. "What was that?"

"Thank you," teases Beverly, grinning playfully against his lips.

Eyes darkening, Jean-Luc pulls her hips flush against his. Cupping her cheek, he captures her lips in a long, slow, deliberate kiss.

Closing her eyes, Beverly is swept up in the moment, the feel of his hands on her waist and his taste. Pausing for air, Beverly briefly breaks off, her swollen lips forming a smile. "What was that?"

No hint of jovial attitude, Jean-Luc stares at her fiercely. "I want you."

Breath catching in her throat, Beverly grasps his shoulders, feeling slightly light-headed as the passion in his eyes sends a chill down her spine.

Jean-Luc kisses her again, one hand tangling in her hair.

Slightly surprised that her playful banter had initiated this, Beverly draws back, hands resting on his collarbones. "We've been here before."

"Yes," Jean-Luc admits in a rasp.

Trying to slow her profusely beating heart, Beverly inhales deeply, her gaze fixated on Jean-Luc's. "You want to do this again?"

Sighing audibly, Jean-Luc runs his tongue over his bottom lip. "Tell me no so I can get control of myself."

Raising a brow, Beverly slips her hands up his neck. "We regretted that night. You felt guilty, I felt terrible."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc nods slowly, his hands coming to rest on her hips. "Yes. I betrayed my best friend."

"I had just buried my husband," Beverly murmurs, lowering her eyes. "I threw myself into your arms."

Resting his forehead against hers, Jean-Luc closes his eyes, the bittersweet pain and ecstasy of the night flashing through his memory. "They were wide open for you, as I recall."

Stroking his neck, Beverly remembers how she had sought comfort in her friend after her husband's death. She had wanted his physical comfort, but it had been so much more than that. They both knew then that they had harboured feelings for one another for years, and years of repressed longing had finally broken their will the day she put her husband in the ground . "It took me a long time to come to terms with what we did."

"I haven't," Jean-Luc admits, almost smiling in self-deprecation. "I betrayed the memory of my friend. I took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable."

"Hardly," scoffs Beverly, her other hand caressing his collarbone. "I was the one who came onto you."

Letting out a long breath, Jean-Luc does not know if he was truly prepared for this conversation after ten long years. He had spent the last decade consumed in guilt for taking his friend's wife, for coveting the very widow he had created. He had, from the beginning, been attracted to Beverly. His attraction had quickly escalated into a secret passion, and Jean-Luc had always felt guilty for harbouring such love for his friend's wife. When Jack had died, his culpability in Jack's death had tortured Jean-Luc. He had stayed with Beverly to help her get Jack's affairs in order, and she had turned to him for comfort in her hour of desperation. Initially, he had tried to resist, knowing that he should not touch that which was not rightfully his. He could not claim the very widow he had created, the very woman he had been lusting after for years. However, when she came to him, his resolve crumbled, and there was no chance of resisting the woman that possessed his heart.

"Jean-Luc, you can't blame yourself. You can't beat yourself up. I'm the one who cheated," Beverly whispers, leaning her forehead against his.

Gazing into her eyes, Jean-Luc shakes his head ever so slightly. "No. It was both of us, and we never cheated on Jack."

"Just his ghost," Beverly sighs ruefully, her hand lazily falling to his shoulder. "But, it's been ten years. I can't carry this weight any longer. You shouldn't either."

"Where does that leave us now?" Jean-Luc whispers into her lips, his hands trailing up the length of her sides.

Smiling in spite of herself, Beverly is instantly reminded how easily he can flip her on. "I don't know."

"Would you like to find out?" Jean-Luc breathes against her ear.

His warm breath against her ear sends a shiver down her back and she grips his shoulder, grinning into him. "Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Another one," Felisa requests drowsily, her eyes heavy.

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc looks from the PADD in his hands to the half-dozing child lying beside him in her bed. "Another time. I think it's time to call it a night."

Smiling, Beverly rises from her spot perched on the other side of her daughter's bed where she had been watching Jean-Luc read a story to Felisa at Felisa's rather persuasive suggestion. She had released her from sickbay that morning but kept her home from school for the day. Throughout the day Picard had wrapped up the aftermath of their altercation on Odawa and then went to check on Felisa in the Crusher's cabin, where he had stayed for dinner. While Felisa is accustom to reading short novels independently, the child had insisted that the captain read her a story before she would settle for bed.

Picard rises off of the bed, setting the PADD on the night table.

Grabbing his arm, Felisa turns, her face slightly panicked in the dimly lit room. "Don't go."

Taken aback by her action, Picard pauses, studying her frightened face.

"Please don't go," Felisa requests softly.

Beverly moves forward, lowering herself to the bed. "What's wrong, honey?"

Picard watches Beverly wrap an arm around the girl, uncertain how to respond.

"I don't want the captain to leave," admits Felisa sheepishly, nestling into her mother.

"Why, sweetie?" Beverly asks, rubbing the girl's back soothingly. "I'm right here."

"Are you scared, Felisa?" Jean-Luc asks gently, perching on the side of the bed.

Biting her lip, Felisa blushes in embarrassment.

"There's no need to be frightened," Jean-Luc reassures her, reaching for her small hand. "No one is going to harm you, I promise. We won't have any more intruders. You won't be taken from the ship again."

Hot tears pool in her eyes as her lips tremble. "I was really scared. I didn't know if I'd ever see my family and friends ever again."

"I know," Jean-Luc squeezes her hand as Beverly kisses the top of her head. "It's all over now."

"Just…don't leave me," Felisa murmurs, clutching his hand hard.

Sharing a look with Beverly, Jean-Luc nods. "How about I stay until you fall asleep?"

Nodding silently, Felisa rests her head against Beverly's shoulder, exhausted.

PAGE BREAK

"I'm sorry. Felisa's just a little shaken by everything," Beverly sighs, resting her hands on her hips as they meander into the living area.

"Perfectly understandable," Jean-Luc replies, tracing Beverly's steps until they're in the middle of the living room.

"Thank you, for everything," Beverly says graciously, a small smile despite her weariness.

Reaching for her hands, Jean-Luc smiles. "Of course. Now, as I recall, we were having a rather stimulating…conversation this morning when we were so rudely interrupted."

Not able to contain her grin, Beverly flashes back to their kiss in her office before Nurse Ogawa had requested her presence in the emergency ward. "Ah, yes. How dare I perform my duties as required?"

Pulling her flush against him, Jean-Luc drops his hands to her hips. "I believe we were right here."

As his lips meet hers, Beverly's rational thinking is displaced by the desire already building within her and she finds her hands gripping his back.

Their kiss is rapidly disrupted by the communicator over his left breast chirping. "Riker to Captain Picard."

"Damnit," Picard curses before tapping his badge. "What is it, Number One?" Picard demands brusquely.

Touching her hot lips, Beverly is light-headed.

PAGE BREAK

"Felisa seems to be doing well after the incident on Odawa," Troi remarks as she sits upright on a biobed in the emergency ward of sickbay. "Would you still like me to meet with her after class?"

Scanning Troi with her tricorder, Crusher nods absently. "Uh, yes. She's fine. But, I would appreciate it if you talked with her. She's a little scared."

"Of course," Troi replies as Crusher abandons the tricorder on the bed.

"Stress. Have you been under excess pressure lately?" Crusher inquires, retrieving a hypospray.

Shrugging, Troi rotates to watch the doctor. "Nothing compared to you."

Frowning, Crusher presses the hypo to Troi's neck. "This will alleviate the headache. Go home early tonight and get some rest."

"Thank you, Doctor," retorts Troi teasingly.

Folding her arms across her chest, Beverly smiles weakly.

Appraising her friend carefully, Deanna frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Beverly brushes her off, putting away the hypo and tricorder.

"Maybe you should be the one coming to my office," suggests Troi mildly.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly returns to the biobed, hands on her hips. "I think I'm just a little distracted, everything that happened on Odawa and everything…"

"It's more than that," Troi surmises, studying Beverly thoroughly. "You're in a million directions. What's going on?"

Grimacing, Beverly steps right up to the bed, hovering next to her friend. "Something…something happened between…between Jean..the captain and I. I…I almost slept with him."

Eyebrows peaked, Deanna smirks. "What stopped you?"

Eyes dilating, Beverly's mouth falls agape. "Deanna!"

Shrugging in innocence, Deanna tries to stifle her laugh. "What? How would you like me to respond to that?"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly cannot prevent a small smile from escaping her lips.

"What happened?" Deanna presses, leaning in closer.

Sighing, Beverly's smile fades. "He got a call from the Odawan authorities. Reality set in. It was probably for the best."

"What's the problem?" Deanna wonders. "Pick up where you left off."

"I'm not sure I should," admits Beverly in a hushed tone.

Feeling her hesitation, Deanna bobs her head in understanding. "You have history."

Frowning, Beverly nods. "Yeah."

"I can understand," Deanna tells her. "Will and I were together for a long time. It wasn't easy when we were posted here. There are times when we're still…tempted."

"We didn't have a relationship, Deanna," confesses Beverly. "We had an affair."

Trying to keep the look of surprise off of her face, Deanna nods slowly. "When your husband was posted to the _Stargazer_?"

Shaking her head, Beverly sighs. "No. Right after he was killed."

Absorbing all this new detail, Deanna reaches out to take Beverly's hand.

"He delivered Jack's body," Beverly begins. "He took me to view Jack in the morgue. He stayed with Wesley and I until the memorial and funeral. He got me through that horrific first week. I thought I had lost everything. I turned to Jean-Luc for comfort."

Watching the grief and anguish flicker in her eyes, Deanna squeezes Beverly's hand. "You were grieving."

"I was a terrible wife," Beverly murmurs. "His body wasn't even cold and I was with another man."

"You were not a terrible wife," insists Deanna. "You can't think like that. You had just lost your husband."

Tears pooling in her eyes, Beverly recalls vividly the day she had laid Jack in the ground. "The worst part was that I had had feelings for Jean-Luc. Oh, I loved Jack. I loved him. But, it wasn't easy. He was never home. I had a small child to look after and I was just getting started in my career. Jack and I never saw each other. He never saw Wes. We struggled sometimes. It wasn't easy."

"Of course it wasn't," Deanna agrees, rubbing her shoulder.

Bowing her head, warm tears pool in her eyes. "I found out Jack had an affair. It was…devastating. I was heart broken. I knew it wasn't easy when he was on the _Stargazer_ and we didn't see each other for months. I felt so…worthless. I thought our marriage was over, I thought my life was over."

Astonished and overwhelmed with heart ache, Deanna grimaces. "Oh, Beverly…"

Lowering herself onto the biobed beside Deanna, Beverly inhales sharply. "Jean-Luc helped us patch things up, put our relationship back together. He was there for me when I was at my lowest. He made me see that we could work it out. In the midst of it all, he actually cared very deeply for me. I realized then what an amazing soul he had. He put his own feelings aside for the sake of our relationship."

Half-smiling, Deanna covers her hand. "That sounds like him."

"Jack and I were great after that," Beverly tells her, looking up. "But, once I knew how Jean-Luc felt and saw when an incredible person he was, my attraction grew, as well."

"So, after Jack died…." Deanna nods.

Sighing, Beverly nods. "I was so overwhelmed. It all just came to a head."

"Well, first of all, you were a wonderful wife," Deanna asserts. "You are an amazing mother to those kids. You have no reason to feel ashamed."

Sighing, Beverly troubles her lip. "I think I'm ready to put the past behind me."

"Good," Deanna bobs her head encouragingly. "Are you ready for a relationship with the captain?"

As she ponders the ultimate question, the doors to sickbay open and Felisa comes rushing through, carrying a box.

Beverly hops off the bed, composing herself, and Deanna quickly slides off the bed as the girl runs up to them.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Counselor," Felisa greets cheerfully.

"Hi, sweetie," Beverly plasters on a smile, rapidly swiping at her eyes to dry her tears.

"What have you got there, Felisa?" Troi inquires, peering into the box.

"It's a clay model I built of the ship. I did it for art class. I just finished the last coat of paint," Felisa proclaims, lifting the box for Troi's inspection.

"That's fantastic, Felisa," Deanna praises warmly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Turning to her mother, Felisa grins. "I'm going to give it to Captain Picard to say thank you for helping me get off of that crazy planet. Can you invite him to dinner?"

Half-smiling, Beverly shakes her head. "I'm sorry, honey. He's on duty tonight. Actually, he's got Wes observing the bridge tonight. Wes was quite excited."

Huffing, Felisa is disappointed. "I want to observe the bridge."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly wags her finger. "Don't you start!"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Picard strolls through the door to sickbay and strides purposefully to the Chief Medical Officer's office, where he discovers Beverly sitting behind her desk staring at her computer.

"Hello, Doctor," Jean-Luc greets with a playful smirk.

Lifting her head, Beverly smiles warmly. "Hello, Captain."

"Whatever plans you have tonight, cancel them," Jean-Luc commands, striding across the room to the desk.

Raising a brow in surprise, Beverly cannot help but smile. "What did you have a mind?"

"Just get out of uniform," Jean-Luc instructs with a suggestive smile. "Think simple and elegant. Those black patent leather pumps wouldn't hurt."

Grinning as he leans forward, gripping the side of the desk, Beverly nods easily. "Done. Now, what am I going to do with my kids?"

"Wesley's going to babysit Felisa," Picard supplies simply, straightening.

"How'd you manage that?" Beverly inquires, skeptical.

"I may have…alluded to flying lessons in the future if he was generous," Picard admits with an impish grin.

Eyes wide, Beverly shakes her head. "You bribed my son with flight lessons?"

Rolling his eyes, Picard waves her off. "He's been asking to get out in the shuttle for months. I told him I'd run it by you."

Mock scoffing, Beverly folds her arms over her chest, a smile tugging at her lips. "They play you like a fiddle, you know."

Lips quirking, Picard shakes his head. "Yes. I don't quite understand how they accomplish that."

Laughing, Beverly does not notice Wesley entering the office.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Captain," Wesley greets somewhat stiffly, stopping in the middle of the room.

"Hey, sweetie," Beverly replies, her laughter dying.

Picard turns to greet Wesley with a cordial nod of his head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Wesley starts. "I can come back."

"That's alright," Beverly waves him off. "What do you need?"

"Uh," Wesley looks uncomfortable, shifts on his feet. "I just wanted to talk. I'll come back later."

"That's okay, sweetie. I've got a few minutes," Beverly tells him, gesturing for him to come in and make himself comfortable.

Picard moves toward the door, looking at Beverly. "I'll come by your quarters around nineteen hundred?"

Looking to Jean-Luc, Beverly grins. "Sounds good."

As the captain exits, Wesley lowers himself into the visitor chair in front of the desk.

"What's going on?" Beverly asks casually, shutting off her computer.

"I was working on a project for school, and I found something that I think you should see," Wesley admits timidly.

"What's that?" Beverly asks, only mildly interested as she straightenss a PADD and supplies on her desk.

Exhaling deeply, Wesley begins in earnest."I was studying DNA for biology class. I was tracing dominant and recessive genes in the family history. I was predicting how likely some phenotypes would be to pass from one generation to another in our family."

"Sounds interesting," comments Beverly, leaning forward with her arms folded on the desk.

Frowning, Wes nods. "Yeah, it was cool. But, uh, I found something odd. Felisa only has your DNA. Felisa doesn't have any of Dad's DNA."

Face falling, Beverly's brows are furrowed. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, Wesley looks at his mother seriously. "Mom, could Felisa have another father?"

Heart pounding profusely against her chest, Beverly's mind is racing. She had never studied Felisa's genetic make-up, there had never been any need to, no necessity. Could Wesley's analysis be accurate?

"Mom?" Leaning forward, Wesley studies his mother's alarmed expression.

Giving her head a shake, Beverly forces a smile. "Sorry."

Pursing his lips, Wes tries to hold back his astonishment. "Who is he?"

"Wesley…." Beverly begs, averting her eyes. She cannot possibly have this conversation with her son, not when she has not even registered what he is inferring.

"How did this happen?" Wesley demands. "Did you have an affair?"

"Wesley!" Beverly cries in admonishment.

Eyes dilated, Wesley becomes agitated. "Well, science can't lie. Felisa is not Dad's daughter. You must have cheated on him."

Reddening, Beverly jumps from her chair. "Watch your mouth, young man."

"I have a right to know!" Wesley states adamantly, leaping out of his own chair. "Felisa has a right to know!"

Palming her forehead, Beverly's head throbs. "Wesley, please calm down. I need to analyze this. I need to…Just give me a minute."

Watching his mother sweat and stew, Wesley huffs. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just…shocked."

Scoffing, Beverly shakes her head incredulously. "You're not the only one."

PAGE BREAK

Straightening his tie, Picard had not expected to hear his cabin door chime. "Come."

Beverly enters Picard's cabin, not in the requested civilian dress wear but in her standard uniform and looking panicked.

"Hello," Picard greets warmly. "I thought I was picking you up at nineteen hundred?" Appraising her uniform and look of angst, Picard's face falls. "What happened to the pumps?"

"We need to talk," Beverly starts without preamble, walking up to him.

"What's wrong?" Picard asks directly, seeing the worry in her expression.

Closing the gap between them, Beverly is hesitant. "Wesley discovered that Jack isn't Felisa's father."

"What?" Picard furrows his brows. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Beverly's temples ache. "It was a biology assignment. He was examining DNA properties. He found out Felisa was not Jack's daughter. That's why he came to talk to me."

"And, the evidence is a teenager's homework assignment?" Picard questions, somewhat disbelieving.

"No!" Beverly sighs in exasperation. "I tested her DNA. He was right. Jack is not Felisa's father. You are!"

Face falling, Jean-Luc tries to absorb the weight of her words. "Beverly…"

Letting out a long breath, Beverly holds his gaze. "Jean-Luc, I am sorry. I had no idea. I…"

Reaching for her hands, Jean-Luc is utterly floored. "Beverly…"

Troubling her lip, she searches his eyes. "I…I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant with Felisa. I thought it was like Jack's parting gift to me. I…I never even questioned…"

"Neither did I," admits Jean-Luc solemnly. "Beverly, I don't know…."

"I'm so sorry," murmurs Beverly, bowing her head.

Lifting one hand to tilt her chin up, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "Don't ever apologize. You've given me a gift."

Finding his gaze, Beverly offers a watery smile, half disbelieving. "I don't know…What are we going to do?"

"Well, let's take small steps," suggests Jean-Luc gently, pulling her closer. "Let's talk to the children."

Sighing, Beverly grasps his shoulder and rests her forehead against his. "Wes was so angry. He thought I cheated on Jack. It's not going to be an easy conversation."

Running a hand through her hair, Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her cheek. "I'm sure they will have questions. That's understandable."

Closing her eyes, Beverly puts one hand against his chest, feeling the pulse through his dress shirt. "I'm just in shock. This is going to be so hard for them. You must be absolutely floored. I can understand if you're upset."

"Not at all," Jean-Luc assures her, running a hand along her arm. "This caught me off guard, without a doubt. This will undoubtedly have a profound effect on the children. But, I have to think positively. I've just learned I have a wonderful daughter."

Smiling almost in relief, Beverly pecks his lips. "Thank you. Thank you for being so good about it."

"Of course," replies Jean-Luc softly, kissing her lips. "We'll all be fine, Beverly."

Nodding, Beverly tries to take his words to heart. "Jean-Luc, it's been ten years. I don't expect you to swoop in and become a parent. If you don't want…"

"I want a relationship with Felisa," Jean-Luc tells her unequivocally. "Beverly, I've already missed nine years, I won't miss another day."

Smiling at his sincerity, Beverly bobs her head.

"Even if this hadn't….come to light," Jean-Luc continues. "We're trying to build something here. I care for those kids. Regardless, it's important I make this work."

Squeezing his bicep, Beverly is grateful that he has adopted such a positive outlook on the situation and is determined to make their relationship work. She can only hope the children feel the same way.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Handing his little sister a glass of milk, Wesley turns when the cabin door opens. His expression falls when he sees his mother enter, followed by the captain. What he had learned about his mother had unnerved him, and watching the captain follow his mother through the cabin only confirms his suspicion that his father's best friend had betrayed him. There could be no other reason why the man would be accompanying his mother after Wesley had presented her with his damning evidence.

"Hi, Captain!" Felisa greets cheerfully, setting her glass of milk on the kitchen table. "I got my science test back today, and I got an A! You said if I studied and worked hard I could be a doctor like Mom."

Struggling internally, Picard plasters a smile on his face. "That's terrific, Felisa. Very well done. When you apply yourself the rewards are measurable."

Curious, Felisa glances between the adults and her brother who are all glancing nervously around the room. "What's wrong?"

Beverly gestures for Felisa and Wesley to join them in the living room. "Come sit down." She motions for them to sit on the sofa and urges Picard to sit in the arm chair.

"Are we in trouble?" Felisa asks suspiciously as Wesley joins her on the sofa.

Perching between the two kids on the sofa, Beverly puts an arm around her daughter. "Of course not. We just want to chat."

Picard looks over at Wesley who is subtly glaring at him Picard deduces that the boy has fit the remaining pieces of the puzzle together and made his own conclusions, apparently livid with Picard.

"Wes was working on an assignment at school, and it led us to do some…investigating. We just wanted to…discuss it," Beverly begins hesitantly, uncertain how to commence the conversation with her nine year-old. She does not know how to balance the facts with the proper sensitivity given her daughter's age and maturity. She also wants to be mindful of both of the kid's feelings and be as gentle as possible.

"That's right," interjects Wesley, leaning forward. "Our dad isn't your real dad. Captain Picard is."

Whipping around to look at her mother, Felisa's blue eyes widen. "What?"

Glaring at her son, Beverly's lips tighten. "Wesley!"

"What?" Wesley shrugs, reddening. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

Thoroughly shocked, Felisa rotates her to head to look at her mother, to Wesley, to Picard and back to her mother in a matter of seconds. "What? Really?"

Fuming, Beverly shakes her head at Wesley. "Knock it off, Wesley."

Bewildered, Felisa grabs her mother's gaze. "Mom! Is he joking?"

Grimacing, Beverly sighs. "No, honey. It's true."

"What? Why did you lie to me?" Felisa demands, suddenly upset. "Why would you keep this from me?"

"I didn't. I would never lie to you," Beverly insists, grabbing her hand. "I didn't know, sweetie. I just found out because Wes was doing this biology assignment on DNA. I never looked at your DNA. I didn't realize. I had assumed…I didn't know, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Astonished, Felisa's eyes pool with tears. "I don't understand. I can't believe it."

"Mom and Captain Picard had an affair. You're their child, not Jack Crusher's," Wesley surmises.

"That's enough, Mr. Crusher, " Picard tells Wesley firmly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Chastised, Wesley swallows hard, his cheeks tinged in an embarrassed blush.

"There was no affair," Picard tells Wesley unequivocally. "Your mother did not cheat. Your mother loved your father unconditionally. She was a very…devoted wife."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Beverly's eyes sting with tears.

Not wanting to contradict the captain , Wesley nods in acquiescence.

"I cared for your father a great deal," Picard says to Wesley. "He was a close friend. I would never have hurt him, or hurt your mother."

Abandoning the hurt and angry attitude, Wesley nods. "But, then what happened?"

Watching the tormented look in Beverly's eyes, Jean-Luc sighs. "We were together shortly after Jack died."

Silent, Wesley feels guilty for having accused his mother of infidelity. He should have kept his nose out of it, but he had been so enraged that she could have betrayed his father.

Sobbing, Felisa is utterly bemused, trying to fit all the pieces together.

Wrapping an arm around her daughter, Beverly struggles to keep her own tears at bay. "I'm sorry, sweetie.I only wanted to be entirely honest with you."

"So, Captain Picard is my father," Felisa summarizes as Beverly swipes at her tears.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Jean-Luc says softly, observing Beverly drying the girl's eyes.

Grimacing, Felisa looks up at Beverly. "You always said I was like a gift from Dad. I guess I'm not. I'm an accident, a mistake."

Shaking her fervently, Beverly, cups the girl's chin. "Absolutely not."

Jean-Luc motions for Felisa to come over to the chair where he is seated. "Come here, Felisa."

Sniffling, Felisa pads over to the arm chair and Jean-Luc stretches his arms out to pull her onto his lap.

Taking her hands, Jean-Luc smiles. "You're my gift. I didn't think I'd have children. I'm glad that you're my daughter."

"You mean you're not sorry? You want me?" Felisa asks timidly.

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc wraps an arm around her shoulders, enveloping her in a loose hug. "Certainly. I'm just sorry I missed all this time getting to know you. I wish I could have seen you growing up."

Putting her head on his shoulder, Felisa relaxes marginally. "It's okay."

Watching Jean-Luc accepting Felisa with open arms, Beverly slides closer to her son on the sofa, wrapping an around around his shoulders.

"We can't dwell on the past," Jean-Luc suggests, putting a hand on her head of red hair. "We have to focus on building our future. I'd like to get to know you better, and Wesley, too."

Sitting upright in his lap, Felisa rubs an errant tear on her cheek. "Yeah. That sounds good."

Frowning, Wesley exhales audibly. "I'm sorry, sir. I…uh…I was a little quick to draw conclusions."

"A good scientist should consider all the variables, Mr. Crusher," Picard replies evenly. "You owe nothing to me, but you will apologize to your mother. I'd thank you to refrain from that kind of language again. That is no way to address your mother."

Swallowing hard, Wesley bows his head. "Yes, sir."

Rubbing Wesley's shoulder, Beverly nods her acceptance.

"I'm really sorry, Mom," Wes tells her coyly.

Squeezing his shoulder, Beverly half-smiles. "It's okay, honey. You were shocked and upset."

Appearing on the verge of tears, Wesley hangs his head.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," Jean-Luc pronounces, squeezing Felisa's hand affectionately. "Would you like to find something for dinner?"

Felisa turns to her mother, uncertain how to respond.

Patting Wesley's hand, Beverly nods her agreement. "That's a good idea. Come, sweetie. You can help me."

Rising off of the sofa, Beverly gestures for Felisa to follow her, having picked up on Picard's hint. Felisa climbs out of Jean-Luc's lap and follows her mother into the kitchen area.

With a heavy sigh, Picard crosses from the arm chair over to the sofa to sit in the spot Beverly had just vacated.

Watching the boy with his elbows on his knees and his head bent forward, Picard pats Wesley's back. "It's okay, Wesley."

Grimacing, Wesley straightens. "I behaved terribly."

"Yes," Picard agrees simply. "You're sixteen. You're prone to irrationality every now and then. The problem is, we're so accustomed to you being so advanced. You're precocious, you're intelligent. You walk around the bridge like a senior officer. We tend to forget that you're only sixteen. You're not perfect. You make mistakes. That's okay. That's life. How you handle that is a true test of character."

"I hurt everyone," Wesley confesses.

"And, you recognized it and apologized and vowed to make amends," Picard points out. "Time to move on."

Glancing over at his little sister setting the kitchen table, Wes sighs. "I can't believe my biology assignment changed everything."

Almost laughing, Picard's gaze follows Wesley's. "I know it's a little overwhelming right now. I'm confident it will be a good change."

Half-smiling, Wesley watches Picard observing the girl from across the room. "Yeah. I know it will be."

Turning back to Wesley, Picard grows earnest. "We'll have to figure out how we're going to handle this, but I want you to know that this isn't all about Felisa. I know this has a huge impact on your life, as well. You can come to me if you have questions or concerns.

"Thank you, sir," replies Wes simply.

"I don't know how your mother and I will work it out, but I intend on being a father to Felisa going forward. I don't want to try to fill your own father's shoes, but I want you to know that I value our relationship and do want to make an effort to get to know you better," Picard tells the teenager honestly.

Nodding, Wesley appreciates his effort to try to put him at ease. "Thank you. I appreciate that."


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Felisa ask tentatively, climbing onto her bed.

"Of course," Picard replies as he and Beverly approach the end of the bed.

"Do I have to change my name from Crusher to Picard?" Felisa wonders, slipping between the sheets.

Caught off guard by the question, Beverly has to smile. "I don't think so. That's always been your name. That's the name Wes and I use." She turns to Jean-Luc, wondering how he feels. "What do you think?"

"I don't think we should rush to make any big changes," Picard suggests. "But, the decision is ultimately Felisa's. Whatever she wants I'm fine with."

"Am I going to live with you?" Felisa asks as Beverly moves to perch on the side of the bed beside her.

"Of course not," Beverly replies without qualification. "We're a family. You live here."

Looking at her mother, Felisa is slightly confused. "But, the captain is my father. We're a family, too. Shouldn't I live with him, too?"

Alarmed, Beverly shoots Picard a warning look. "Absolutely not. You're not going anywhere. This is…Felisa, we're not changing anything."

Felisa begins to protest. "But, you said we'll spend more…"

"Sweetie, slow down," laughs Beverly, practically visualizing wheels spinning in her daughter's head as she attempts to process the monumental news. "This is brand new, for all of us. We're not jumping into any changes. Let's take the time to adjust."

Looking between her mother and the man she had only learned four hours earlier was her father, Felisa nods in concession.

Lowering himself onto the side of the bed next to Beverly, Jean-Luc offers her an encouraging smile. "I promise we'll spend time together, Felisa. For now, it's been a very long day, and it's time to call it a night."

"Okay, Capt…"Pausing, Felisa purses her lips. "Do I still call you Captain?"

Beverly's temple aches, trying to address all of the girl's questions and concerns regarding the profound discovery. Attempting to make all these decisions so quickly is making her anxious. Beverly does not wanted to make a rushed, ill-informed decision that could have a negative impact on either of her children.

Casting Beverly a questioning look, Jean-Luc shrugs. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

Lifting her shoulders, Felisa looks to Beverly for advice. "I don't know. I've never had a father before."

Exhaling audibly, Beverly squeezes her shoulder. "We don't have to figure it all out today, honey."

"What would you like?" Jean-Luc asks his daughter.

"Papa," Felisa decides with a firm nod of her head. "Dad is Wesley's father. Maybe you can be Papa?"

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc likes the sound of that. "Yes. That sounds good."

Gazing at Jean-Luc, Beverly's heart melts at the light in his eyes, how genuinely thrilled he seems to be. She still cannot fathom how he has transformed from the stoic captain of the _Stargazer_ who was practically terrified of her young son and wanted nothing to do with children, to the man sitting next to her, almost tearing up the first time his daughter calls him Papa.

Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc gives Felisa's hand a squeeze. "Alright. It's late. Time for bed."

"Goodnight, sweetie. I love you," Beverly tells her, shifting closer to embrace her daughter.

Felisa leans over to give her mother a hug and Beverly kisses her cheek. She turns to Jean-Luc and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Felisa." Jean-Luc says, laying a hand on her head.

"Goodnight, Papa," Felisa giggles, pulling out of his embrace.

Shaking her head, Beverly rises, grateful that her daughter has a positive attitude. "Go to sleep, Fee."

Jean-Luc traces Beverly's path across the room, following her out into the living area.

"I think we've got a problem here," notes Beverly, whipping around to face Picard as they come to stop in the living room.

"What?" Picard asks in alarm.

Smiling mischievously, Beverly chuckles. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger!"

Rolling his eyes, Picard stands tall. "Hardly."

"Jean-Luc," Beverly scoffs. "She bats an eye and you melt."

Huffing, Picard puts a hand on his hip, pursing his lips. "That's not…true."

Shaking her head, Beverly pads forward, reaching for his hands. "Watch out, Jean-Luc. You're a father now. You have to be able to be stern, to give discipline, to make tough decisions."

Unable to contain a smile as she closes the gap between them, Picard raises a brow. "Beverly, I command the _Enterprise_. I know a thing or two about discipline and decision-making."

"Ah!" Beverly giggles, grazing his lip with her forefinger. "But, can you transfer those skills to parenting?"

"I guess we'll find out," Jean-Luc murmurs, abandoning his confident attitude.

Inferring his change in demeanour, Beverly runs her hands over his biceps. "You're going to be a fantastic father, Jean-Luc."

"I'm glad you think so," Jean-Luc smiles in self-deprecation.

Squeezing his biceps, Beverly leans in to peck his lips. "You're so good with Fee, and with Wes. You know, I never would have imagined this is how my day would have turned out. I'm utterly stunned. But, you're like a rock. You handled this so well, and I am so grateful."

Stroking her cheek, Jean-Luc gazes into her eyes. "I do want this. It's just a lot to absorb right now."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly places her hand on his chest, over his heart. "I know. I'm…overwhelmed."

Brushing his lips against hers, Jean-Luc covers the hand that is resting on his chest. "We'll figure it all out. I need you to know that first and foremost, I intend to be a father to Felisa. I recognize we can't make up for nine years of lost time, but I want to be a parent going forward. I also don't want this to preclude Wesley. I can't fill Jack's shoes, but I want to build a relationship with your son, too."

Smiling lightly, Beverly moves her hand up his chest. "I appreciate that."

Sliding his hands to her waist, Jean-Luc grins into her lips. "And, most important, I want to explore our relationship."

As he peppers kisses lazily across to her ear, Beverly trails her hands up to his shoulders. "Jean-Luc…"

Pulling back, Jean-Luc appraises her apprehensive look. "I can't seem to kick it out first."

"Pardon?" Beverly shakes her head, foggy from exhaustion and the feelings he had stirred within her.

"Never mind," Picard waves her off. "We always seem to be interrupted. I tried to plan an actual date tonight, which was derailed when your too-smart-for-his-own-good son sprang this news upon us."

Laughing lightly, Beverly strokes his cheek. "I'm sorry. I had been looking forward to it."

"Tomorrow, nineteen hundred," Jean-Luc declares, gripping her waist.

Sighing, Beverly's mind is racing, her body is pulsing. Her rational pre-frontal cortex is telling her to think of the kids, and her flushing skin is telling her to go on the date. "We should…spend time with the kids tomorrow. This is…so new. We need to…make sure they're doing okay."

"I agree," Jean-Luc agrees. "I also believe we need to focus on us. Wouldn't it benefit the children to see us happy, in a healthy relationship?"

Exhaling deeply, Beverly holds his gaze, uncertain how to respond. "This is so much for them to digest. Let's not give them anymore to deal with right now. I…I do want to make this work between us, but I need time to process everything. I don't want to rush and do something that may upset the kids. Can we just slow it down?"

Grazing her cheek with his thumb as her holds her jaw between his forefinger and middle finger, Jean-Luc drops a gentle kiss to her lips. "Beverly, I've waited a decade. I have all the time in the universe."

Grinning into his lips, Beverly caresses his neck. "Thank you for being so understanding."

PAGE BREAK

"Oh, wow," Deanna sighs, sitting on her chair adjacent to the sofa in her office across from Beverly.

"Please don't say anything," requests Beverly desperately. "We're trying to keep this private right now. The kids need time to cope, and the last thing we need is rumours flying around the ship."

"Of course, it's completely confidential," Troi assures her, looking over at Beverly on the sofa. "I'll talk to the kids this afternoon. They were okay today?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Beverly reports with a half-smile. "Wes has calmed down. Felisa is actually thrilled. She's already calling him Papa. She's proposed that he spend dinner with us every night he's not on duty."

Smiling in satisfaction, Troi leans forward. "It's good she's embracing it. It's harder for Wes to accept. He had a relationship with Jack, Felisa didn't."

Nodding solemnly, Beverly leans back into the cushion. "Yeah. Wes is taking it in stride, though."

"I'd like to sit with you and the captain, if that's alright," Troi suggests tentatively.

"Yeah, that's fine," Beverly acquiesces. At this point, she needs all the advice she can get. While she detests counseling, and she can only imagine Jean-Luc squirming at the thought of having to discuss this with Troi, Beverly knows it is for the best.

"Your emotions are rampant. You're scattered, overwhelmed, " Troi explains, assessing Beverly thoroughly.

Smiling in self-deprecation, Beverly throws her head back. "I just don't know, Deanna. I want to do the right thing by them."

"You know, it's okay to ask yourself what you want," Troi tells her seriously.

"What do you mean?" Beverly asks, straightening.

"I mean, you have feelings for the captain, and you're considering a relationship with him. I can sense right now the only question on your mind is how that may impact the kids, and how the news of Felisa's paternity may impact your relationship with the captain. You were considering this relationship before all these changes. The way I see it, the kids will be happy if they're in a home with love and happiness. Will you have that with the captain?"

Beverly does not have to dwell on her answer, her grin says it all. "Yes."

"Then, don't worry. The kids will be fine," Deanna replies with a good-natured laugh.

"Deanna, any chance you'd like to make a house call tonight instead of having the kids come here to your office?" Beverly asks mischievously. "I could use a babysitter. I have a date to reschedule."

Grinning, Deanna bobs her head. "No problem. I'd be happy to sit with the kids."

PAGE BREAK

"Come," Picard grumbles, shuffling toward his cabin door. When Beverly had abruptly cancelled their plans for him to come to their cabin for dinner with the children, he had retrieved a few briefings and retired to his own cabin for a quiet evening alone with his work. He had not been anticipating any visitors.

When the door slides open to reveal Beverly in a knee-length cocktail dress, black leather pumps and red lipstick, Jean-Luc's jaw drops to the ground.

"I believe I owed you a date," Beverly smirks flirtatiously, leaning against the doorframe.

Eyes roaming over her from head to toe, Jean-Luc's lips turn into a wicked grin. "Indeed. I'm ready to collect."

Stepping forward, the door closes behind her and Beverly stretches out to grab his uniform jacket, drawing Jean-Luc closer. "First gear. You were making a metaphor to standard automobile engines from twentieth century Earth."

Snaking his hands around her waist, Jean-Luc is bemused. "Uh, yeah…"

"I've got a better one," Beverly murmurs, gripping his chest tightly. "Homerun."

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc is more than intrigued, pulling her flush against his hips. "Baseball. Sounds promising."

Lips pressed to his ear, Beverly trails a hand down his stomach. "I know you never strike out."

Grasping her forearms, Jean-Luc backs her into the wall, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

Responding with equal vigour, Beverly clutches his back, urging him on.

Ripping the communicator from his jacket, Jean-Luc pants. "I'll be damned if there are any interruptions tonight."

Chuckling, Beverly cups his cheek, slipping one hand to unzip the jacket. "Relax, baby. We have all the time in the universe."

Tangling his hand in her hair, Jean-Luc draws her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking firmly. "All the time in the universe."


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Jean-Luc does not know what awoke him, but he imagines he was over-heated in the bed as Beverly lies atop of him, her head tucked between his chest and neck, one leg coiled around his leg and the sheets draped haphazardly across them. Opening his eyes, Jean-Luc cannot imagine how he managed to fall asleep after the night they had. First, he taken her against the wall by the cabin entrance, then on the sofa in the living room, before finally they slowed down and made love indulgently on the bed. Unable to resist, he drops a kiss to her crown, inhaling her scent. This night had been exponentially better than their brief affair a decade earlier, when their mutual grief, need and desperation had culminated in what they had both considered an extremely poor decision. Tonight, they had no inhibitions, no ghosts haunting them from afar. For the first time, they could be free to be together without shame, without remorse.

Hand trapped under her arm, Jean-Luc's fingers are numb. Gently, carefully slipping his hand free, he reasons that the pins and needles are an incredibly small price to pay for having this woman in his bed.

Moaning softly, Beverly shifts, her other hand on his hip feeling his warm skin. Vaguely aware that something is askew, Beverly's senses kick in and she begins to rouse. She squeezes his hip and opens her eyes, somewhat surprised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Jean-Luc whispers, wrapping his hand around her waist.

In an instant, flashes from the night before flicker through her memory and Beverly beams. "That's okay."

Pulling her upward, Jean-Luc draws her into a kiss.

Alarmed, Beverly breaks off. "Jean-Luc, we fell asleep! What time is it?"

Letting his hands slip down her sides, Jean-Luc frowns. "Around two."

"Damnit," Beverly curses, turning to sit upright. "I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. I've got to get back to my quarters. Deanna's watching the kids."

Thoroughly disappointed, Jean-Luc reaches behind her back to draw her closer. "It's the middle of the night. Just stay here. I'm sure Troi and the kids are fine."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly slips out of his arms. "No. I've got to get back."

Sighing, Jean-Luc tosses the sheets aside as Beverly slips out of the bed.

"Where's…." Beverly peers around in the dark room, wondering where she had abandoned her clothes.

Grinning devilishly, Jean-Luc slides off the bed. "By the door."

Unable to contain a smile, Beverly shakes her head as Jean-Luc follows her through to the living room.

"My, we were impatient," Beverly remarks as she locates her dress, panties, bra and heels scattered around the living area.

"Perhaps," Jean-Luc concedes, dressing in his uniform.

Beverly holds up her torn panties, an accusatory brow raised and desperately trying to contain a grin. "Jean-Luc?"

Smirking, Jean-Luc dons a sock. "Admittedly, very impatient."

Laughing, Beverly abandons the panties and reaches for her bra. "I'll just forgo the underwear."

"Don't even bother next time," suggests Jean-Luc heatedly, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from picking up her dress.

At the look of desire in his eyes, Beverly practically melts. He grips her hips and she involuntarily moans, locking gazes. He deliberately, slowly captures her lips in a deep kiss.

Holding his neck, Beverly breaks off, clearing her throat. "Jean-Luc, I have to get back."

Nodding regretfully, Jean-Luc moves his hands up her forearms. "Yes. I'll walk you back."

Pecking his lips, Beverly smiles. "Thank you."

PAGE BREAK

Finding Deanna fast asleep on the sofa, Beverly kneels on the ground next to the sofa, gently shaking her friend's shoulder. "Deanna?"

Eyes flickering open, Deanna peers at Beverly through haze. "Hey."

"Deanna, I am _so_ sorry," Beverly exclaims, feeling incredibly guilty for relieving Deanna so late.

Shrugging, Deanna sits upright, stretching. "That's okay. How was your night? What time is it?"

"Uh, it's nearly three," confesses Beverly guiltily.

Eyes wide, Deanna laughs lightly. "Wow, you must have had a good night."

Blushing, Beverly rolls her eyes. "I am so sorry. I fell asleep."

Giggling, Deanna waves her off. "It's okay. I can sleep anywhere. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Too much," laughs Beverly, joining Deanna on the sofa. "Oh, Deanna. I'm really in trouble."

Covering her hand, Deanna grins. "I think you'll be just fine."

"How were the kids?" Beverly asks, trying to still her spinning mind.

"Great," Deanna relays. "Felisa read for a bit before she went to bed, but she went down without any problems."

Closing her eyes, Beverly tries to bring her focus back to the present, when all she wants to do is flashback to last night.

PAGE BREAK

"All done. Who's next?" Beverly asks Nurse Ogawa, handing the woman the PADD in her hand.

"Ensign Hanson, but not for another half an hour," Alyssa Ogawa replies as she halts her previous activity of prepping the biobed for the next patient.

"Great. I've got a brief to read," Beverly tells her. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Doctor?" Alyssa's mood changes, suddenly tentative. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Beverly shrugs, crossing her arms loosely across her chest.

Pursing her lips, Alyssa lets out an exhale. "I heard that Captain Picard was Felisa's father. Is that true? I mean, if you don't want to get into your personal life, I completely understand. I just didn't know if the rumour was true. I wanted to ask you directly."

Face falling, Beverly is taken aback. "Where did you hear that?"

"Uh…Janet?" Alyssa confesses, entirely uncomfortable. "I think Janet was told by Lieutenant Sanchez. I have no idea how he heard."

Sighing, Beverly is surprised, although in reality she recognizes that she probably she should not be. "Rumours spread faster than wild fire. This is crazy. Yes. Yes, Alyssa. Yes, he is Felisa's father. This is very new. We were trying to keep this private."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Alyssa grimaces. "I won't discuss it. Are you okay? Are the kids okay?'

Half-smiling, Beverly forces a nod. "Yeah. We're fine, thanks. I appreciate you coming to me. I…uh…I've got work to do so I should go to my office and…look at that brief."

Appraising the doctor's apprehensive look, Alyssa nods, her face a mask of concern.

PAGE BREAK

Looking up from his desk at the sound of the chime, Picard scowls. "Come."

Riker enters the captain's ready room from the bridge, a small box in his hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir."

"That's alright, Number One," grumbles Picard. "I needed a break from this tedious report." Palming his face, Picard leans back in his chair as Riker pads across the room. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to bring you something," Riker informs him, handing Picard a small box.

Examining the box, Picard furrows his brows. "What is it?"

"Cigars, sir. I understand congratulations are in order," smirks Riker, almost bouncing on his toes.

"I beg your pardon?" Picard shoots Riker a look of agitated confusion.

Laughing, Riker flips the visitor chair in front of the desk around and straddles it. "You're a dad! It's customary to present new fathers with cigars and celebrate. We contemplated celebrating on the bridge, but the fire hazard was too great a risk."

Eyes dilated, Picard is not amused. "How the hell do you know? Did Troi tell you?"

"No, sir," Riker drops his jovial attitude. "Everyone knows. Actually, everyone. It's all I've heard all morning. I thought I should bring it to your attention."

Sighing in frustration, Picard gives his head a shake. "Splendid."

"It's a small ship, sir," Riker offers by way of explanation.

Grimacing, Picard rises out of his chair. "I need to talk to Beverly."

Climbing off of the chair, Riker grows earnest. "Captain, congratulations. Maybe this may seem crazy now, but at the end of the day, just remember you have an amazing little girl who looks up to you. Nothing else matters."

Pausing midway across the room, Picard almost smiles. Perhaps Riker is correct. Felisa is happy and healthy. Everything else is irrelevant.

PAGE BREAK

"Are you mad at me?" Felisa asks in bewilderment, sitting between her parents on the sofa.

"Of course not," Beverly tells her as Wesley takes a seat in the arm chair.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be secret," Felisa admits, now confused.

"It's not a secret," Picard tells his daughter, struggling to articulate the proper words. He does not want to give her the impression he is in any way ashamed of her. Felisa had confided in friends at school that the captain was her biological father, and the news had been overheard by classmates. The rumours spread within hours across the ship, growing over time.

"But, you're upset," Felisa deduces.

"No, honey. I think…" Beverly looks to Jean-Luc for back-up. "We wanted some time to absorb this, to figure things out. Now that everyone knows, we'll get a lot of questions, scrutiny. We just didn't want the attention."

Frowning, Felisa looks at Jean-Luc timidly. "Are you embarrassed? Are you ashamed that I was born?"

"Not at all," Jean-Luc assures her with conviction, taking her hands. "You are…the best part of me, and I love you."

Smiling lightly, Felisa wraps her arms his shoulders.

Hugging her soundly, Jean-Luc kisses her temple. "You, your brother, and your mother are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Touched by his sentiment toward their daughter, Beverly forgets all the nonsense of the day, concentrating on the positive. Jean-Luc has accepted Felisa unconditionally; Felisa has embraced Jean-Luc as her father enthusiastically; Wesley, having now recognized the nature of their relationship, is warming to Jean-Luc's increased presence and role in all of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Propped up on one elbow, Jean-Luc lays half on top and half beside Beverly in between the sheets. "Can I get you some wine, something to eat?"

Trailing her hand lazily up his back, Beverly peppers kisses along his jawline. "No, thank you. I need to get back."

"You just got here," Jean-Luc protests, pinning her hips to the bed.

Chuckling lightly, Beverly's forefinger traces the wake of her lips over his jaw. "I can't stay."

"You know, this would be easier if the kids knew about us," Jean-Luc suggests seriously, gazing into her eyes directly.

Searching his eyes, Beverly is somewhat surprised at his suggestion. "Jean-Luc, you hate all this attention, the whole crew talking about our affair…"

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc shrugs. "They already know I'm Felisa's father. What possible harm could this do?"

"You mean you're not embarrassed?" Beverly laughs lightly, but inside she secretly wonders if he is ashamed of their relationship.

"Not in the least," replies Jean-Luc unequivocally, kissing her lightly.

Cupping the side of his face, Beverly is apprehensive. "This is all so new. I'm not sure it's a good idea for the kids to know. They're still adjusting to your new role. It could be too much too soon."

"Beverly," Jean-Luc smiles gently. "It can only benefit them to see us in a relationship. It would make managing our relationship significantly easier."

Sighing, Beverly is torn. She only wants to do the right thing for the children. She does not want to overwhelm them now. Felisa has taken exceptionally well to having Jean-Luc as a new father in her life. Jean-Luc had been making an effort to spend more time with his daughter as his schedule permitted, and he had been attempting to draw Wesley in, as well. In addition to having Wesley shadow on the bridge, Picard had commenced shuttle flight lessons with Wesley and target practice with hand phasers. Picard had created a rock-climbing program in the holodeck and both of the kids had thoroughly enjoyed the program with him (Beverly had opted not to join them, citing fear of heights). It had taken some encouraging (and gentle ribbing from her older brother), but the rock-climbing was actually helping Felisa get over her own fear of heights.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Beverly closes her eyes. "Let's just give it some time."

PAGE BREAK

When the turbolift doors open, Picard turns in his chair, not expecting any additional crew on the bridge at this time. He is alarmed to find Felisa hovering in the turbolift, hands folded behind her back. "Felisa! What are you doing here?"

Padding slowly onto the bridge, Felisa peers over at her father in the command chair. "You were supposed to come to our cabin after school. You were going to help me with my science project, then you promised you'd help me build my model ship."

Tinging red in embarrassment, Picard briefly glances to Riker before standing up and walking over to Felisa standing on the ramp. "Felisa, you can't be on the bridge."

"But, you promised!" Felisa argues, her eyes sad and frustrated. "I didn't get to see you yesterday! It's been two days!"

Taking her elbow, Picard sighs. "Felisa, I told your mother I couldn't visit with you this afternoon. I have a meeting in…ten minutes. I'm sorry. We'll work on your project and the model ship tomorrow afternoon."

Pouting, Felisa looks up at her father with wide blue eyes. "It sucks you have to work. You're always busy."

Lips quirking in awkwardness, Picard guides his daughter to the turbolift. "I'm sorry, Felisa. We can't have children on the bridge. Please go back to your quarters. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding in defeat, Felisa enters the turbolift. "Please don't cancel tomorrow."

Grimacing, Picard retraces his steps to his chair, his head bowed. He feels terrible for disappointing his daughter and slightly embarrassed that his nine year-old little girl had strolled onto the bridge and called him out in front of his crew.

"Everything okay, sir?" Riker raises a brow as Picard resumes his seat.

Huffing, Picard looks at his First Officer. "That girl will be the death of me, Number One."

Chuckling, Riker bobs his head. "She's got gall."

Pursing his lips, Picard nods in agreement. "She's got Beverly's bold attitude."

"You're in for a treat," Riker jests.

Rolling his eyes, Picard shakes his head. "I don't think it will be so cute in a few years when she's a teenager."

PAGE BREAK

"Thank you, Felisa," Jean-Luc says as Felisa hands him the last plate from the dinner table.

"I'm going to set up the chess set," Felisa informs him. "We can have a tournament. You and me versus Mom and Wes."

Laughing, Jean-Luc hands the dishes to Beverly. "That hardly seem fair. Your mother is the worst player."

Swatting him with a dish towel, Beverly giggles. "Watch it, Jean-Luc. I am an excellent, strategist. Besides, Wes is a genius."

Glancing at Felisa, Jean-Luc smirks. "I reckon we have ourselves a competition."

Giggling, Felisa races off to locate Wes and set up the game.

"You have that conference next week," Jean-Luc begins conversationally as they finish cleaning up from dinner.

Wiping the counter, Beverly shrugs. "I think I may send my regrets."

"Why?" Jean-Luc asks, ordering a mug of tea from the replicator.

Frowning, Beverly walks over to the replicator beside Jean-Luc. "It's so far, it would be days of travel. I'd miss so much work. It's a long time to be away. I don't want to leave the kids."

Taking the mug from the replicator, Jean-Luc considers the situation. "Well, I could stay with the children while you're away."

Raising a brow, Beverly is mildly surprised at his offer. "You would babysit while I'm at the medical conference?"

Shrugging, Jean-Luc hands the mug of tea to Beverly. "Why not?"

Scoffing, Beverly is incredulous. "Jean-Luc, you've never looked after any kids before."

"I take Felisa to do things all the time," Jean-Luc argues, thinking that it could not be much more difficult to keep an eye on the children in Beverly's absence. He moves over to the replicator, ordering a mug of tea for himself.

Lifting the mug to her lips, Beverly smiles in amusement. "It's not nearly the same."

"You don't believe I'm capable of caring for my own child for a week?" Jean-Luc challenges, a smirk playing at his lips.

Watching him remove the mug of tea, Beverly cannot help but grin. "Alright, Jean-Luc. I'll go. You can stay with the kids. I have full confidence in you."

"Thank you," nods Jean-Luc graciously.

Sipping her tea, Beverly silently wonders how Jean-Luc will cope with Felisa and Wesley alone for an entire week without her. He has no concept of what it takes to care for them on a daily basis, and she imagines he has a rude awakening in store. However, he is a new father (for all intents and purposes), so perhaps this will afford him an opportunity to see what parenting is truly like.

Smiling, Jean-Luc brings the mug to his lips. He is entirely pleased and satisfied with his decision. He cannot imagine it would be difficult to watch over the children for a week while Beverly is off of the ship. He is on duty and the children in school for the majority of the time. Besides, he reasons to himself, Wesley is a teenager and practically a member of his crew. Felisa is nearly ten and hardly an infant in need of demanding attention constantly. He will not encounter any problems babysitting. He commands the _Enterprise_, after all; it will be smooth sailing playing dad to the Crushers for a week.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Picard is exhausted. It had only been a few days and already he is counting the time until Beverly's return. He had had no idea how much work it would be to look after the kids while she was at the medical conference. He had gladly offered to stay with the children in her absence, thinking that it would barely require much more of his attention. The children would be in school and they participate in extra-curricular activities. Within the first day of her departure, he discovered precisely what he had volunteered for. For example, the first morning, everyone had been tardy for school and duty. He hadn't checked homework the night before, he had struggled to wake the kids up (everyone was tired and grumpy), and he had had a disagreement with Felisa over breakfast (she didn't want to eat the oatmeal he had replicated). Felisa had been cold and wanted to pack her favourite sweater for school, which she couldn't locate, and Picard realized he had discarded it for cleaning. The kids had been late to get to class, and Wesley was embarrassed. Picard had arrived late to relieve Data on the bridge, and endured mocking from some of the crew when he tried to explain it was because of a missing pink sweater. On the weekend the children did not have class. Saturday afternoon Beverly would usually take Felisa for dance lessons, unless she was working. This Saturday, Picard had had a day shift and that left Felisa with nothing to occupy her time. Gratefully, Troi had offered to take her to the spa for a couple hours for a manicure and pedicure as a treat so she would not be restricted to the cabin all day.

Sunday Picard had off, so he taken the kids to the holodeck to partake in their rock-climbing adventure. Once they had arrived home, Picard had enlisted their help in cooking a real dinner of jambalaya.

Lifting his fork to his mouth, Picard thinks to himself that he is almost grateful that tomorrow is Monday and the kids have school again. He had had a great time today with them rock-climbing and then cooking a dinner from scratch, but he is tired. Secretly he wonders how Beverly does it every day. He marvels at her patience and selflessness.

"Fee, what's wrong?" Wesley sets his fork on his plate, looking at his sister in concern.

Glancing across the kitchen table at his daughter, Picard finds her red-faced, her lips swollen and eyes bulging. Alarmed, Picard tosses back his chair and bolts over to his daughter. "What's wrong? Are you choking?"

Felisa looks up at her father in fright, her mouth agape. "N…n…no."

Peering down at her swelling tongue, Picard immediately deduces she is having an allergic reaction. "It's okay. Wesley, can you get your mother's med kit?"

Nervously glancing from his sister to Picard, Wesley swallows hard. "I'll be right back."

Jean-Luc outstretches his arms and scoops Felisa into his arms. "Come lie down here for a minute."

Dizzy and light-headed, Felisa begins to hyperventilate, gasping for breath.

"Shsh, it's okay. You're okay," Jean-Luc whispers soothingly, laying her down on the sofa. "Take a breath. It's just some kind of allergy." Kneeling down in front of her, Jean-Luc notices her blotching with hives. "Take it easy, breathe slowly."

Wesley runs up to the sofa with a med kit, crouching on the ground next to Picard.

"Thank you," Jean-Luc says to Wesley, rifling through the kit.

"Should we call for help?" Wesley asks urgently.

"Just a minute," Jean-Luc requests, pressing a hypospray to Felisa's neck. "This should prevent shock. I just thought I should get this to her as soon as possible. I'll take her down to sickbay. "

Gasping, fat tears well in Felisa's red eyes, panicked and shocked.

"It's okay, love. We'll get you to a doctor," Jean-Luc tells her calmly, lifting her into his arms.

PAGE BREAK

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was the real thing. I thought it would have been replicated," Wesley cries, his face plagued with remorse. "I guess Felisa thought it was replicated, too. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think to ask. I don't think we've had the real thing in years."

"It's not your fault," grumbles Picard, glances over at his daughter lying on the biobed as Doctor Hill scans her with his tricorder. "I should have known she had an allergy to shellfish."

"Mom never told you?" Wesley asks as they move closer to the bed.

"No," Jean-Luc sighs ruefully as he approaches Felisa's bed.

Lips trembling, Felisa stretches out her arm for Jean-Luc's hand. "Papa?"

Stepping up to the side of the bed, Jean-Luc takes her tiny hand in his larger one. "You're alright, love. You had shrimp in the jambalaya. You'll be back to normal shortly. Doctor Hill's taking good care of you."

Casting the younger lieutenant a doubtful glance, Felisa squeeze's Jean-Luc's hand. "I want Mommy."

"Your mother won't be home for a few days," Jean-Luc reminds her sadly. "You don't need her, anyway. You've got me, your brother, Doctor Hill, three nurses. All this fussing and attention will get old very quickly."

Glancing between his patient and the captain, Doctor Hill interjects. "Her vitals are stabilizing, Captain. I would like to keep her overnight for observation."

Nodding to the young, blond-haired doctor, Picard is weary. "Certainly."

"I'll be back in a minute," Doctor Hill advises the captain. "Please call if her condition changes."

Turning to Wesley, Picard exhales slowly. "Would you be alright alone tonight?"

"I'd actually like to stay here with Fee," Wesley requests, looking at his sister, pale and frightened on the biobed.

"Very well," consents Jean-Luc easily.

"I don't want to stay here all night," whines Felisa, her eyes red and body heavy with exhaustion.

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc leans down and drops a kiss to her temple. "Doctor's orders, my love."

PAGE BREAK

"Thank you for being here," Picard says graciously, walking with Troi toward the main entrance to sickbay.

"Of course, sir. I'll drop in tomorrow morning and see how everyone's doing," offers Troi, glancing over her shoulder at Wes sleeping atop a biobed next to Felisa's biobed. Wesley's had not wanted to abandon his sister to retreat to their quarters that night, and Picard had agreed, knowing both of the children would have a better night if he stayed.

Watching the captain's face fall as he observes the children, Troi attempts to assess his mood. "What is it, sir?"

Trying to brush her off, Picard shakes his head. "It was just an allergic reaction."

"An anaphylactic shock," Troi counters.

Sighing, Picard turns back to address Troi. "It shouldn't be so…I've never been so scared in my entire life. I've faced implacable enemies, commanded ships on the brink of destruction, stared down death on numerous compared to…the idea of losing my child."

"That's a natural reaction, Captain," Troi assures him. "She was violently sick and you were acutely concerned. That's normal."

Glancing back over at Felisa dozing in the biobed, Picard lets out his breath. "All I had to do was keep them in one piece for a week. How am I going to explain this to Beverly?"


	14. Chapter 14

PS- For those that have asked for more with Wesley, I promise there's more to come in the next chapter. Please hang in there and I appreciate your patience :)

Part 14

"It must have been awful," Beverly surmises, tucking the blankets around her daughter's shoulders as she perches on the side of her bed.

"No, not really," Felisa shrugs. "Monday I stayed home from school and had soup, saltines and ginger ale for lunch."

Casting a look at Jean-Luc, Beverly shakes her head in mock admonishment.

"Well, I couldn't very well give her jambalaya, now could I?" retorts Jean-Luc jestingly, sitting next to Beverly on the side of Felisa's bed. The day after she had had her allergic reaction, Picard had stayed home with her to keep an eye on her. He could not recall the last occasion where he missed a duty shift, but he had to watch his daughter. Riker and Data had pulled double shifts and were more than accommodating, fully understanding his predicament.

Giggling, Felisa rests her head against her pillow. "Papa even let me have ice cream at dinner."

Raising a brow, Beverly cannot help but smile playfully. "Jean-Luc, for shame!"

Rolling his eyes, a smile escapes Jean-Luc's lips. "I poisoned her, she at least deserved ice cream."

Squeezing his hand, Beverly winks at him subtly. "You softie."

"Can I have one more story?" Felisa requests sweetly.

Turning back to her daughter, Beverly frowns. "Not tonight, babe. It's late. Time to sleep. I'm beat."

Sitting up, Felisa embraces Beverly in a tight hug, putting her chin on Beverly's shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, Mommy."

"Me, too, sweetie," Beverly kisses her temple, hugging her soundly. "Though, it sounds like you made out just fine with Papa."

Pulling back, Felisa nods. "Yeah. I think Papa should live here with us."

Caught off guard by her statement, Beverly steals a glance at Jean-Luc, who is sporting a calm smile.

"Oh, that would be great, but I don't think Nala would take too kindly to that," ribs Jean-Luc, referring to the fact that Felisa's rag doll kitten had never taken an affinity to Jean-Luc since the day Felisa and the cat had been trapped in the Jefferies tube.

Giggling, Felisa lies back down in her bed. "You just have to get on her good side. She loves everyone else."

"You may have to choose between your cat and your old man," Jean-Luc teases his daughter, bending down to drop a kiss to her crown. There would be no manner in which he would be ingratiating himself to a feline.

"No!" Felisa giggles.

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "Good night, Felisa."

Rising off the bed, Beverly grazes Jean-Luc's shoulder. "Good night, honey."

Jean-Luc traces Beverly's wake out of the room, and the second the door closes behind him he reaches for her hand.

Whipping around, Beverly grins as Jean-Luc grabs her by the waist and pulls her close.

"Hey," Beverly practically laughs,slipping an arm around his back. "How was your week?"

"Long," Jean-Luc stresses, gripping her hips and locking eyes. "You're never going away again."

Sliding one hand up his side, Beverly smiles against his lips. "Missed me?"

Tugging her toward her bedroom, Jean-Luc chuckles lowly. "That's an understatement."

Beverly attempts in vain to stifle her giggles as he backs her into her bedroom. "Jean-Luc, are you crazy?"

Guiding her backward, Jean-Luc grins impishly. "Possibly, but I've spent all week thinking about getting you into this bed."

As her legs hit the end of the bed, Beverly falls onto the bed, beaming as Jean-Luc slides on top of her. With the desire in his eyes and the heat radiating from his flesh, her heart is skipping and it does not take much to supplant her rational thought. "It was a very long week."

"So long," Jean-Luc agrees, kissing her vigorously while fumbling to unzip her uniform.

Slipping her arm out of her sleeve, Beverly sits upright. "And, you did do such an amazing job babysitting all week."

Peeling her uniform down her torso, Jean-Luc kisses her exposed chest. "Undoubtedly. I was quite attentive."

Tiling his chin upward, Beverly's smile fades. "Time to turn that attention on me."

Lifting up, Jean-Luc cups her cheek, kissing her hard.

Responding with matched intensity, Beverly slides the zipper of his uniform down, savouring the warmth of his skin as her finger trails down the path of the zipper.

Drawing back, Jean-Luc inhales sharply, his eyes laser-focused on Beverly's.

Panting, Beverly blinks rapidly, slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc gives his head a shake. "Nothing. I…I was jus..never mind."

"What is it?" Beverly asks in concern, cupping his cheek tenderly.

Jean-Luc lets out a long breath. "I was just thinking how much I really did miss you. I didn't know how much I need you until you weren't around. I don't know how I'd manage without you."

Smiling lightly, Beverly strokes his cheek. "You'd find a way. You've got on to the parenting thing very well."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc does not think Beverly fully comprehends what he is attempting very poorly to articulate. "No. I don't want to manage without you. I want to raise the children together, as a family. I want a life together."

Taking in his honest, open expression, Beverly's heart warms. Pecking his lips, Beverly puts her hands on his shoulders. "I want that, too."

Kissing her deeply, Jean-Luc slowly manoeuvres Beverly onto her back. Breaking off, he brushes a stray lock of hair from her face and gazes intently into her eyes. "I love you."

Caressing his neck, Beverly's eyes well with tears, belying the watery smile on her lips. "I love you."

Peppering kisses from her lips across to her ear, Jea-Luc whispers. "Let me show you."

Closing her eyes, Beverly is floating on cloud nine.

PAGE BREAK

"Mom?" When there is no response on the other side of the room, Felisa is curious. She opens the door, wondering why her mother did not wake her up this morning. Usually Beverly would be up and dressed before everyone else, and then would wake Wesley and Felisa to get them out the door to school. Perhaps, Felisa muses, her mother was tried from her travelling.

"Mom?" Standing in the doorway in her pajamas and slippers, Felisa peers over at the bed and lets out a loud gasp when she spots not only her mother still asleep, but her father, as well. Her mother appears to be lying half on top and half beside her father, with her head tucked into his neck. Utterly stunned, Felisa is frozen in the doorway, unsure how to respond.

At the sound of the gasp, Beverly is roused. Eyes darting open, Beverly immediately sits up, blinking the haze from her eyes. "Felisa!"

"I'm sorry!" Felisa cries, whipping around to face the opposite direction.

Eyes dilated in alarm, Beverly reddens. "Damnit…"

"I'm sorry," Felisa stammers, still facing away. "I…I pressed the…There was no…I thought maybe you just slept through…Because you were so tired."

Shaking Jean-Luc's shoulder, Beverly attempts to get her breath, fixing the blankets around them to ensure they are decently covered . "Get up, Jean-Luc!"

"I'll just go," Felisa volunteers, wishing she could escape.

Sitting up, Jean-Luc grumbles miserably, still half-asleep. "What the devil is going on?"

"It's okay, sweetie," Beverly groans, rolling her eyes. "Please turn around."

With wide eyes, Jean-Luc looks terrified at Beverly at the discovery that Felisa had apparently caught them in bed.

Reluctantly, Felisa turns back around to face them. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," Beverly exhales deeply. "I'm so incredibly sorry."

Averting her eyes, Felisa laces her fingers. "Um, I have to get ready for school. Is it okay if I go get dressed?"

Nodding, Beverly clears her throat. "Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

Jean-Luc watches as the embarrassed and bewildered child dashes out of the room and lets out a sigh of relief when the door closes behind her.

Swatting his shoulder, Beverly grits her teeth. "We fell asleep!"

Narrowing his eyes, Jean-Luc's lips are tight. "You cannot blame this on me, my love."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Beverly grabs her hair. "What are we going to do?"

"Put a passcode on that door next time," Jean-Luc deadpans.

Shooting him a warning look, Beverly slides out of the bed. "I'm not amused my nine year-old saw us in bed together, naked."

As Beverly retrieves a nightgown from her closet, Jean-Luc locates his uniform, socks and shoes scattered across the floor. "She didn't actually see anything?"

"No," Beverly concedes, throwing the nightgown over her shoulders.

"She'll be fine," Jean-Luc tells her optimistically, perching on the end of the bed to don his socks. He throws on his boots and walks over to Beverly.

Tossing on a robe, Beverly shakes her head. "Jean-Luc, I've never had a serious relationship since Jack died. The kids have never seen me in a relationship. I would never have a man spend the night."

"Well, that's about to change, isn't it?" Jean-Luc says, grasping her forearms and pecking her lips.

Hesitant, Beverly searches his eyes for confidence. "I don't want to hurt them."

"You can't harm them," Jean-Luc assures her, running his hands along her forearms. "We want to make this family work. We have to be able to be together."

Nodding in acquiescence, Beverly sighs. "Yeah. I guess things will change."

"Yes, they shall," agrees Jean-Luc with a playful smirk.

PAGE BREAK

Placing two glasses of milk on the table, Beverly watches her daughter enter the kitchen. "All ready for school?"

Nodding demurely, Felisa takes her normal seat at the kitchen table, where Picard is sitting nursing a mug of coffee.

""I'm sorry for putting you in an awkward position," Jean-Luc says to Felisa beside him, noting the child's uncomfortable demeanour.

"That's okay," shrugs Felisa, attempting to be nonchalant. "I just didn't.… expect that. I shouldn't have walked in."

Lowering herself into the chair next to Jean-Luc, Beverly turns to her daughter. "Honey, any questions you have we're happy to try to answer. You can always talk to us."

Pursing her lips, Felisa looks at her mother hesitantly. "Does this mean you're like…a real couple?"

Wesley strolls into the kitchen, somewhat taken aback to find the captain at the breakfast table so early on a typical school day when his mother and the captain are scheduled for duty. "Morning. Hi, Captain. Is everything alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Beverly smiles. "Everything's fine. Come sit."

Surveying the group skeptically, Wesley takes the vacant chair. "What's going on?"

Taking Beverly's hand on top of the table, Jean-Luc smiles at her warmly. "We were just telling your sister how much I love your mother, and how I sincerely hope that we can continue to build this family."

Beaming, Felisa tosses aside all the misery of walking into the bedroom that morning, simply overjoyed to hear that her parents are genuinely in love. Bemused, Wesley looks between his mother and Picard, wondering what has prompted this impromptu confession. While Wesley had assumed that Picard and his mother had been pursuing a slightly clandestine relationship for the sake of preserving their privacy, he is curious as to why their status has suddenly changed.

Squeezing his hand, Beverly grins. "We want to develop our relationship, and we hope that will bring us all closer together. We love both of you more than anything."

Leaning over the table, Felisa puts her hands on top of her parents' entwined hands on the table. She turns to Jean-Luc with a jovial smile. "You better suck up to Nala!"

Chuckling, Beverly leans over and chastely pecks Jean-Luc's lips. "You sure you want into this craziness?"

Beaming, Jean-Luc winks. "I'm already in way over my head. I might as well enjoy the water."


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Entering the living room, Wesley finds his mother on the sofa, viewing an old holophoto of Felisa as an infant, smiling fondly. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Looking up at her son, Beverly is jostled out of her reverie. "Oh, looking at old holos."

"What for?" Wes inquires, taking a seat on the sofa next to his mother.

Placing some of photos on the table in front of her, Beverly attempts to organize the mess around her. "I'm trying to put something together for Jean-Luc's birthday. He had made a comment that he really hadn't seen any pictures of Felisa. He missed out on nine years of her life. I can't give back to them what they lost."

Nodding in understanding, Wesley looks down at the project laid out on the table. It looks like his mother has gathered old holo films and movies of Felisa growing through the past ten years and organized them chronologically.

"However,"sighs Beverly, adding a photo to her collection on the table. "I thought maybe I could put together a little presentation for him of old movies and pictures. I've been trying to put the pieces in an arrangement as a gift for his birthday."

"That's really nice," remarks Wesley, studying her project.

"I think this one's my favourite," Beverly shows Wesley, fighting back tears in her eyes. She's emotional looking at the photo of the first time Wesley held his baby sister, the boy's face lit up in wonder and fascination.

Chuckling, Wes shakes his head. "I had no idea how much she'd drive me crazy."

Sniffling, Beverly rubs her son's shoulder, smiling. "You say that, but you adore her."

Shrugging, Wes glances in the direction of the cabin door. "Where is she?"

Straightening the mess, Beverly composes herself. "Uh, she and Jean-Luc are horseback riding in the holodeck."

"Okay," Wesley replies, rising off the sofa.

"Hey, you want to do something? I'll clean up my mess here and we can find something to do tonight," suggests Beverly, standing off the sofa.

"That's okay. I'm sure you've got better things to do," replies Wesley quietly.

Shaking her head, Beverly studies Wesley in concern. "No. We hardly get to spend any time just the two of us. We should do something."

"Well, you're always working, or with Fee and the captain," Wesley states pointedly.

Frowning, Beverly steps forward. "Honey, I want to spend time with you, too. Do you think I don't have the time for you?"

Sighing, Wes tries to wave her off. "It doesn't matter."

Taking his arm, Beverly becomes serious. "It does matter, Wesley. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't know," confesses Wesley. "It's just…You're in a relationship with the captain now. He's Felisa's father. Maybe…sometimes it feels like the three of you are a family and…and I'm the odd one."

Thoroughly surprised at his confession, Beverly is devastated. "Wesley, you are absolutely not the odd one out. I am terribly sorry if we've ever done anything to give you that impression."

"You haven't," Wes tries to assuage her concern. "It's just…you guys are serious now and with him being Felisa's father, I guess I feel a little weird because I'm Jack's son."

Squeezing his arm, Beverly hugs her son loosely. "Honey, you have no reason to feel that way. I love you more than anything." Pulling back, Beverly places her hands on both of Wesley's shoulders. "It may not always seem like it, but Jean-Luc loves you, too. He's trying to reach out to you in his own way. I think he didn't want to over-step his boundaries. He didn't want to try to fill your father's shoes when you weren't looking for someone to be your father. But, he cares for you like you're his own son."

Nodding, Wesley knows his mother is right and the captain has been trying to develop their relationship without appearing like he is attempting to replace Jack Crusher. "Yeah. You're right."

Leaning in, Beverly drops a kiss to his forehead. "Sweetie, we both love you and Felisa. Regardless of what happens, that will never change."

"I know," Wesley smiles, taking a step back. "Thanks. Actually, I wanted to show you my biology project."

Switching gears from the emotional conversation to her son's homework, Beverly grins. "I hope it's less revealing than your last biology project."

Laughing, Wesley bobs his head, moving toward his bedroom. "Don't worry."

PAGE BREAK

Straightening the collar on his uniform, Picard walks toward his cabin door. "Come!" He had not been anticipating any visitors so early in the morning, so his curiosity is already peaked.

The cabin door slides open to reveal Beverly sporting a massive grin.

Jean-Luc smiles warmly, greeting her at the entrance. "Good morning, Doctor."

Leaning in the doorframe, Beverly grins playfully. "Happy birthday, Captain."

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc reaches for her hands, silently grateful she is not wearing the lab coat over her uniform that he detests so much. "This is a pleasant start to the day. To what do I owe the honour?"

Falling into his arms, Beverly kisses his lips, her eyes locked with his. "I got up early to see you before the day got started. We have a couple options before you have to leave for the bridge."

"What are our options?" Jean-Luc inquires curiously, lacing his fingers through her hair, gently kissing her lips.

Trailing a hand down his chest, Beverly gazes heatedly into his eyes. "We could have breakfast or…"

"What's the other option?" Jean-Luc asks playfully against her ear.

"I'm not wearing any panties," Beverly whispers sensuously.

Decision made, Jean-Luc kisses her hard, one hand on her neck and the other entangled in her hair.

PAGE BREAK

"Look, Papa!" Felisa giggles, pointing at the image on the screen. "At the Academy."

Jean-Luc is sitting on the sofa in the Crusher's cabin with one arm around Beverly beside him and Felisa curled in his lap as they view the presentation of holophotos and movies Beverly had presented him with as a gift for his birthday. Wesley is in the arm chair, and both children are having a riot commentating the various pictures. This one that Felisa is referring to was taken four years prior, when Felisa was about five and Wesley about twelve. A tour of the Academy turned into a dress-up gig, with Felisa wearing one of her mother's blue lab coats and holding a medical tricorder, and Wesley vainly trying to fill an over-sized red command uniform. In the photo, both children and beaming, evidently believing they are destined to follow in their parent's footsteps.

Stealing a glance at Jean-Luc, Beverly notices his demeanour change as he grows pensive, swallowing a lump in his throat. Squeezing his hand, she presses closer to him, recognizing that it might be difficult for him to view the photos, realizing how much he missed out on in nine years of Felisa's life.

Rotating her neck, Felisa appraises the gloomy look on her father's face in concern. "What's wrong?"

Smiling dismissively, Jean-Luc inhales deeply. "Oh, nothing. I…I was just thinking how much both of you looked like your parents. You're growing more like your father every day, Wesley. You should be proud."

Half-smiling, Wesley leans forward, hands folded in his lap. "Thank you."

"Why are you sad, Papa?" Felisa asks, turning in his lap.

Ruffling her head of red hair, Jean-Luc plasters on a smile. "I'm not sad, love. I just regret that we missed so much time together."

Kissing his cheek, Felisa smiles encouraging. "I don't. I'm just happy that we're a family now."

Smiling in awe, Beverly takes her free hand and squeezes Felisa's hand. "Me, too."

Jean-Luc contains the tears threatening to pool in his eyes, unprepared for the emotion that viewing all of Felisa's old pictures would elicit.

"Come on, Fee. You should put on your dress for the party. We'll have to leave soon." Wesley stands out of his chair, motioning for Felisa to follow him.

Bobbing her head, Felisa climbs out of Jean-Luc's lap and follows her brother.

Beverly grazes her thumb across Jean-Luc's cheek, staring into his watery eyes. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Lightly shaking his head, Jean-Luc takes her hands in his. "No. This was….perfect. It was a beautiful gift, Beverly. I wanted to see my daughter growing. I…I guess it's a little overwhelming watching it all at once."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly circles the back of his hand with her thumb. "Of course."

"You've lived a whole life, she's lived a whole life that I wasn't a part of. I've missed so much," admits Jean-Luc ruefully.

"We have to focus on building our future, not dwell on the past," Beverly reminds him, dropping a tender kiss to his lips.

Bring a hand up to gently cup her cheek, Jean-Luc kisses her slowly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Beverly whispers against his lips, covering his hand with her own.

Tracing her lips with his thumb, Jean-Luc grins. "Is our presence mandated at this party?"

"It's your birthday party," Beverly laughs in retort.

Sighing in mock offence, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "I'd much rather just stay here with you and the children."

"I know, dear," Beverly replies. "They wanted to throw a birthday party for the captain. I couldn't say no."

"I'd much prefer a private celebration," whispers Jean-Luc against her ear.

Chuckling softly, Beverly lays a hand against the back of his neck. "Well, indulge me by attending this party and I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Deal." He seals his acquiescence with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

A/N: Please forgive the lame rhymes and poetry. I am NOT a poet. I never will be. I was just trying to create a scene. It's ridiculous, I know!

"Are we going rock-climbing?" Felisa inquires as Jean-Luc hands her a glass of milk.

"No, no holodeck or gym tonight," Picard responds, turning to replicate a drink for Wesley.

"What's wrong?" Felisa asks in worry as Wesley stands next to her in the kitchen of Picard's cabin.

"Nothing's wrong," Jean-Luc assures them, walking over to the children with two mugs of tea. He hands Wesley a mug of tea. "I am seeking your assistance on an…assignment of sorts."

"I don't like assignments," Felisa frowns warily.

"I do," Wesley shrugs.

"Shut up, Wesley," retorts Felisa, casting him a warning look.

Chuckling lightly, Picard puts a hand up to halt their bickering. "Relax. Come sit down."

"What's the assignment?" presses Wesley, taking a seat on the sofa.

Jean-Luc lowers himself into his armchair and Felisa sits on the sofa next to Wes.

"I'd like to ask your mother to marry me," Jean-Luc tells them slowly, observing their reactions.

Felisa's eyes bulge and she squeals in delight. "Really? Oh, Papa, that's fantastic!" Felisa jumps off the sofa and flies into Jean-Luc's arms, colliding into his chest.

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc hugs her soundly. "I take it that you approve?"

Kissing his cheek, Felisa beams. "Yes! This is super awesome!"

Looking to Wesley, Jean-Luc studies the teen's surprisingly relaxed demeanour. "Wesley?"

Smiling lightly, Wesley nods. "Of course. Not that you need our permission. But, I know that you both will be very happy together. You're really good for Mom. You make her happy."

"Thank you," Jean-Luc nods with a half-smile.

Felisa claps her hands in excitement. "How are you going to propose?"

"That's where I need your help," admits Jean-Luc, shifting Felisa in his lap. "Have you ever participated in a scavenger hunt?"

Intrigued, Felisa shakes her head.

PAGE BREAK

Entering sickbay, Felisa is practically dancing. It had taken every ounce of her will power to keep this secret. She had been so excited she could hardly sleep, hardly eat. Beverly had been growing increasingly concerned about her daughter's odd behaviour, and Felisa had been struggling to create excuses. Finally the day had arrived and Felisa's stomach is fluttering as she enters her mother's office in sickbay.

Looking up from her computer screen, Beverly discovers her daughter hovering in the doorway, bouncing on her toes. "Hi, sweetie. What do you need?"

"I have a note from Papa," declares Felisa, striding across the room.

Somewhat surprised, Beverly looks at Felisa curiously. "He couldn't deliver the message himself?"

Felisa walks around the desk and hands Beverly a hand written note on thick paper.

"What is this?" Beverly wonders aloud, studying the note skeptically.

"Read it out!" Felisa demands, massive smile across her face.

Looking at her daughter, Beverly smiles lightly before returning her attention to the odd note. "Beverly, ours is a friendship that spans the decades. Many years have passed but your beauty has no age. Do you recall the place where we first met? Your look that night I will never forget. On the Stargazer we spent many an hour. That was where I learned the command of power."

Smiling contagiously, Felisa looks over her mother's shoulder.

Turning to look at Felisa, Beverly puts a hand on her hip. "What is this? Bad poetry?"

Giggling, Felisa shakes her head. "No, but I'm going to tell Papa that."

Chuckling, Beverly shrugs. "What does this mean?"

"You have to look for the clue," prompts Felisa. "What do you think of when you think power?"

"I don't know," Beverly confesses. "This is a riddle."

"Yes. Find a clue and it will lead you to the next clue," Felisa explains.

"Oh, a game. Alright. Power. The bridge?" Guesses Beverly, looking at Felisa hopefully.

Shaking her head, Felisa indicates the answer is incorrect. "No. Power doesn't come from the bridge. Where does power come from on the ship?"

"The engines," Beverly reasons. "Engineering. Am I supposed to go to Engineering?"

"Let's go find our clue!" Felisa urges, tugging at her mother's arm.

"Okay, honey. One second." Beverly removes her lab coat and shuts down her computer, her shift having expired an hour ago and more than ready to call it a night.

PAGE BREAK

Walking into Engineering with Felisa, Beverly finds La Forge showing Wesley a schematic on the main consoles.

"We're here!" announces Felisa enthusiastically.

"Hi, Doctor," La Forge greets cordially, stepping backward.

"Hi, Geordi," Beverly replies, walking toward her son. "Apparently my children and the captain have concocted some sort of game. I'm sorry for intruding."

"Oh, no worries, Doctor. Have fun," Geordi replies warmly, stepping over to the console on the wall.

"Give her the clue!" Felisa urges Wesley, jumping on her toes.

Wesley hands Beverly another piece of paper with a hand-written note, smiling. "This one's a no-brainer."

Beverly unravels the note and reads aloud. "You departed and focused on being a doting mother. It killed me when we were not close to each other. Your career soared and you took to new heights. All the while I kept my best friend in sight. I'm always in awe of your formidable will. You're at your best mending the injured and ill."

"See, easy one!" Felisa squeezes Beverly's arm, thoroughly enjoying the little scavenger hunt.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Beverly tries to nod. She reminisces on those early years, when she and Jack were struggling in their marriage and Jean-Luc was mending their relationship. It had been so difficult when she and Wesley were not living on the _Stargazer _with Jack (she was not permitted to serve on the _Stargazer_ with her family), and Jean-Luc had been a phenomenal friend to her and Jack.

"Come on, Mommy! Let's go to sickbay for the next clue," prompts Felisa, tugging her arm.

Clearing her throat, Beverly follows her daughter. "Okay, sweetie."

"Are you okay?" Wesley asks, looking in concern at his mother as they exit Engineering.

"Perfect, sweetie," Beverly plasters on a smile.

PAGE BREAK

"We were just here, honey," Beverly reminds her daughter as Felisa leads her by the hand into her office in sickbay, Wesley trailing behind them.

"But, what's that on your desk?" Felisa asks in a giggle, stopping in the middle of the office. "Maybe that's our next clue?"

Shaking her head, Beverly is amused by her daughter's enthusiasm for this odd little scavenger hunt. Picking up the piece of paper on the desk that mysteriously had appeared between the time they had went to Engineering and returned to her office, Beverly looks at the kids. "Another one. This one goes: She's the light in our eye and a gift from the sky. Her looks and attitude are an uncanny suit. She's a perfect reflection of her roots. We're strengthening this family as we go. I delight…."Choking back a sob, hot tears well in Beverly's eyes. "I delight in watching us grow."

"Mom, don't cry," Felisa coos, offering Beverly a hug. "This is supposed to be fun."

Sniffling, Beverly swipes at her tears. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey."

"The poetry isn't that moving, Mom," jests Wes, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Composing herself, Beverly dries her tears, laughing at her son. "Yeah. Real lame."

"Can you guess where we're going next?" Felisa asks calmly.

"No idea," confesses Beverly, still absorbed in Jean-Luc's written words.

"What were some of the key words?" Wesley presses.

"I don't know," Beverly admits. "Sky, light, reflection…grow…roots…"

"Put it together," Wes suggests encouragingly.

"The arboretum!" Beverly shouts.

"Let's go!" Felisa grabs her mother's hand and pulls her out of the office.

PAGE BREAK

In the arboretum, they encounter their next paper clue by the pond, and Beverly kneels down in the grass to read the poem, the children crouching beside her by the pond. "We were friends. We never rushed, we were not in a race. We took our time and set our own pace. Here we are now, rock steady. I'm in this forever, are you ready?"

Smiling to herself, Beverly reflects on his words. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Wes ribs, poking his mother to rile her.

"Ready for what?" laughs Beverly, rising to her feet. "Where are we going next?"

"Come on, Mom!" Felisa drops her arms in exasperation as the kids climb off the ground. "This should be easy! Ready…Ready!"

Eyes dilating in realization, Beverly smirks. "Oh, the ready room!"

Rolling her eyes, Felisa looks to her brother. "Honestly. You'd think this was her first day on the ship."

Playfully swatting her daughter's backside, Beverly chuckles. "I'm loving these riddles."

PAGE BREAK

Entering the ready room from the corridor, Beverly is somewhat surprised to find it empty. She had expected to find Jean-Luc behind his desk, waiting for her at the end of their scavenger hunt. Waving off her disappointment, Beverly strides over to the desk where the paper clue is patiently waiting for her in the centre. "I'm beginning to wonder when we'll reach the end."

"I have a feeling this is the last clue," Wes tells her encouragingly.

Turning around to face the kids, Beverly reads aloud again. " We haven't reached the end; it's only the beginning. The love I've found with you is what is truly winning. When you look into my eyes I feel all time stop. When you take my hand, you send me over the top. I'd catch your fall off the highest ridge. If your heart belongs to me then join me on the bridge." Mouth dry, Beverly places her right hand over her heart. This isn't Jean-Luc. The poetry, the game, involving the kids, asking her onto the bridge. Suspicious, Beverly's heart pounds profusely against her chest.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Wes asks in concern.

"This is a give-away," Felisa reminds her. "Come on, Papa's waiting!"

"I just wonder what's he's got up his sleeve. What are you up to?" Beverly asks as Felisa tugs her across the room to the door to the bridge.

Giggling, Felisa can hardly contain her excitement as the door opens and she ushers her mother in.

Beverly is stunned to find the bridge eerily quiet and empty save for her lone lover, sitting tall in his command chair in the middle of the room.

Wesley watches Felisa push their dumbfounded mother forward as Picard rises out of his chair.

"Where is everyone?" Beverly stammers, peering around the room in bemusement.

"Oh, your very generous captain sent Alpha crew home early," Picard jests as Beverly crosses over to him. "Apparently the room was booked for a private function tonight."

"I see," Beverly smiles. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Captain's prerogative," winks Jean-Luc, eliciting a giggle from Felisa. "Did you enjoy the scavenger hunt?"

"She had trouble with some of the riddles," Felisa admits, jabbing her mother lightly with an elbow.

""Not the last one I trust?" Jean-Luc raises a brow as Beverly squeezes her daughter's neck with a laugh.

"It was fun," Wes supplies, putting a hand on Felisa's shoulder.

"Very well," nods Jean-Luc, turning expectantly to Felisa.

"What?" Felisa glances between her father and mother innocently.

"I have this room reserved for a private function. And, per regulation, there are no children permitted on the bridge," teases Jean-Luc, grinning at his daughter.

Scowling, Felisa puts her hands on her hips.

"This is the part where we leave," Wesley nudges her in the direction of the ramp.

Covering her lips, Beverly tries not to laugh as the children head for the turbolift.

"Thank you, Wesley. Thank you, Felisa," calls Jean-Luc, stepping forward as the turbolift doors close behind the children.

Taking Beverly's hands, Jean-Luc kisses her slowly.

Heart fluttering, Beverly grins into his lips. "No crew on your bridge, Jean-Luc? What in the universe is going on?"

"Well, I couldn't have an audience when I gave you your prize for completing the scavenger hunt," explains Jean-Luc seriously.

"Why's that?" Beverly asks, buying into his game.

Taking the couple steps back to his chair, Jean-Luc retrieves a small red jewellery box that he had discreetly hid in the corner. He steps forward to face Beverly again and lowers himself onto one knee, opening the box to reveal a solitaire princess-cut diamond set in four prongs on a gold band.

Gasping audibly, Beverly covers her lips, her heart racing. "Oh, Jean-Luc…"

Staring up into her clear blue eyes, Jean-Luc has to clear his throat. "I'm not a poet. I can't possibly articulate my feelings for you. I've loved you for decades. I've been in love with you for a majority of that time. We have two wonderful children that bring me infinite joy. I cannot begin to imagine now what my life would be like without you. I only regret that I didn't come to my senses a long time. Please, please…" Choking up, Jean-Luc blinks back the tears welling in his eyes.

Fighting her own tears, Beverly gazes down at him in astonishment.

With shaky breath, Jean swallows the lump in his throat. "Please let us spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?"

Beaming, Beverly nods vigorously. "Yes!"

Rising to his feet, Jean-Luc throws his arms around her waist and kisses her deeply. "I love you."

Placing her hand over his heart, Beverly kisses him back. "I love you, too. I thought your words were beautiful."

Fumbling to remove the ring from the box, Jean-Luc is relieved and excited simultaneously. He slides the ring onto her ring finger and Beverly's eyes illuminate.

Grinning massively, Beverly is light-headed, over-joyed and in disbelief. She kisses his lips, trying to absorb the magnitude of what had just happened.

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc encircles his arms around her back, pecking her forehead. "You okay, my love?"

Bringing one hand around to touch her forehead, Beverly exhales slowly. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy. Wow."

Kissing her temple, Jean-Luc rubs her back. "Take a breath."

Leaning her forehead against his, Beverly closes her eyes. "We're going to be married."

"Indeed," whispers Jean-Luc, peppering soft kisses from her nose, along her cheek and down her jaw line.

Sighing in contentment, Beverly opens her eyes. "How long do you have this room reserved for your 'private function'?"

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc runs his hands over her backside. "I have to recall my crew as soon as possible. It's going to be hard to justify this to Starfleet."

"A little reprimand on your record couldn't hurt," teases Beverly wickedly, gripping his hips hard.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

"When did she become…a girl?" Shaking his head in bewilderment, Jean-Luc closes Felisa's bedroom door behind him as he and Beverly exit.

Chuckling quietly, Beverly cannot help but laugh at his cluelessness. "She's ten now, dear."

Sighing, Jean-Luc palms his face. "Beverly, she's turning into a woman overnight. How am I going to cope with a teenager? She wants her nails painted, her hair done. Did I hear her ask if she could wear make-up for the wedding?"

Pausing in the living area, Beverly puts her hands on his shoulders. "Just a little mascara, blush…lip gloss."

"Good grief," groans Jean-Luc, hanging his head. "Beverly…."

"She's a ten year-old girl, Jean-Luc," Beverly reasons. "It's harmless."

Letting out a huff, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "Pretty soon she'll be interested in boys."

Laughing, Beverly's squeezes his shoulders. "No boy would have the nerve to ring at the captain's cabin."

"Good," grumbles Jean-Luc. They had just arrived back at their cabin after the party to celebrate Felisa's birthday, and Jean-Luc is sour.

"What's wrong, dear?" Beverly asks, running her hands over his forearms.

"I'm just tired. Long day," sighs Jean-Luc, attempting to brush her off.

"You were a little morose at the party," counters Beverly.

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc takes one of her hands. "Maybe…Maybe it's a little difficult. This is the first birthday I've had with her, and it's her tenth. I feel like I blink and she's grown an inch. I suppose I just regret that I've missed so much of her life."

Dropping a tender kiss to his lips, Beverly runs her free hand along his arm soothingly. "I know. We have to take what we have now. She had a great time. She loved the earrings that belonged to your mother that you gave her, and the riding saddle. Jean-Luc, I know it's hard sometimes."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc forces a smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to be so sullen."

"Why don't you go take a shower, relax and wind down?" suggests Beverly, lacing their fingers.

Nodding in agreement, Jean-Luc kisses the bridge of her nose. "Alright. I'll be out shortly."

PAGE BREAK

Letting out a contented breath, Jean-Luc lays his head against Beverly's bare chest as they lay entwined between the sheets of the bed they now share.

After they had become engaged, Jean-Luc had transitioned into living in their cabin, and now he has fully moved into their quarters. Overall, the transition had gone quite well, with the children adapting to his daily presence. Felisa welcomed his co-habitating, and Wesley is growing accustom to the idea of having the older man as a permanent fixture in their lives.

Holding his head, Beverly peers down at him with a lazy smile. "Relaxed now?"

"Hmm…"He kisses her breast, one hand aimlessly stroking her leg. "Much better."

Playing with his ear between her forefinger and thumb, Beverly closes her eyes, tired and happily warm with him splayed on top of her. "Good. Sweet dreams, love."

"Beverly…" Jean-Luc whispers against her chest, running his fingertips across her belly.

"Yes, dear?" Beverly mumbles groggily, her hand drifting to his neck.

"I want a baby," Jean-Luc states earnestly, his hand splayed across her abdomen.

Head shooting up, Beverly's post-coital coziness vanishes. "Are you serious?"

Propping himself on an elbow, Jean-Luc shifts his weight off of her. "Yes."

Searching his face in the dim light of the bedroom, Beverly is shocked. "Jean-Luc, what…why…where is this coming from?"

Sliding up beside her, Jean-Luc puts a hand around her back. "I think we should have a baby."

She can barely read him in the dark room, and Beverly has to give her head a shake. "Love, what is going on?"

Bringing his face up to hers, Jean-Luc's face is set in determined calmness. "I want another child."

Sighing, Beverly infers that his revelation is a result of watching the daughter he had only recently be reunited with turn ten today, and wanting an opportunity to start from the beginning as a father. Wrapping her hand around his neck, Beverly stares directly into his eyes. "Jean-Luc, I'm sorry. I wish I could go back ten years. I wish I could give you back the time you lost with Felisa. I can't. I never can. Having another child cannot solve that."

"I don't want a do-over," Jean-Luc assures her, rubbing her back. "I want the opportunity to be a father the first time. I've never truly experienced it from the start."

"What do you mean, honey?" Beverly asks gently, silently wondering what has possessed her normally rational and sensible fiancé.

Exhaling slowly, Jean-Luc searches for the words to accurately articulate his meaning. "I wasn't around when you were pregnant with Felisa and throughout her tender years, and you were married to Jack when you were pregnant with Wesley and when Wesley was young. I've never seen you progress in pregnancy, been present for the birth of my child. I've never watched my child grow through the ages. More than anything, I want to experience these things with you, as my wife."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, even in the dark Beverly can see the sincerity in his eyes, hear the honesty in his tone.

Laughing lightly in self-deprecation, Jean-Luc bows his head. "I realize I'm not young. I can appreciate if you feel like you've finished having children and are ready to guide Wes and Felisa into adulthood. I'm not trying to apply pressure. I…I just wanted to be honest with you."

Beverly lays a hand against his cheek, attempting to order her thoughts and decide how to address his startling confession. "I appreciate your honesty. You know, even if we wanted to have another child, there are no guarantees. I'm ten years older now."

Playfully lifting a brow, Jean-Luc moves his hand across her backside. "I doubt that will be a problem. I'm the captain. When I put my mind to something, it gets accomplished."

Giggling, Beverly leans in closer. "Reproduction doesn't follow command, Captain."

"We'll see about that," Jean-Luc teases, dropping a kiss to her lips.

Cupping his chin, Beverly gazes into his eyes. "You're certain you want this?"

"Absolutely," Jean-Luc whispers unequivocally against her lips.

"We'll try," Beverly offers, massive grin on her lips. If he wants to create a life together, she would be thrilled to give him another child. She imagines nothing would give her greater pleasure than to put the life that they had created into his arms for the first time. If Jean-Luc wants a baby, she is in complete agreement.

Kissing her hard on the mouth, Jean-Luc brings his hands around to grip her waist. "I love you."

Drawing back, Beverly slides her hands down his neck. "But, not until after the wedding. The kids are still adjusting to our new living arrangement. Felisa is very pre-occupied with the wedding right now. I can't give them any more to deal with."

Nodding his consent, Jean-Luc's mood has lifted entirely. He gently eases Beverly onto her back on the bed, kissing her deliberately. "I love you."

"I love you, too," moans Beverly into his neck as he nibbles her ear.

"I believe it would be prudent to get in as much practise as possible before the wedding," Jean-Luc reasons with a teasingly lilt, his hand moulding her breast.

"Oh, most definitely," murmurs Beverly, sinking her head in the pillow. "We wouldn't want to be out of practise."

PAGE BREAK

It had been an uncharacteristically lazy Saturday morning. Neither Jean-Luc nor Beverly had duty that day, and they had just finished cleaning up from a large breakfast with the kids and are lounging in the living area catching up on work before moving to start their day. The children had plans to meet friends, and Beverly intends to take Felisa for dance lessons later in the afternoon.

Picard is sitting on the sofa reviewing reports as Beverly lies across the sofa with her head in his lap propped with a pillow, reading from her own PADD. Scoffing, Jean-Luc lowers the PADD in his hand. "This Barclay keeps turning up in reports."

Setting down her own PADD, Beverly tilts her head to glance up at him. "Reg Barclay?"

"Yes," Jean-Luc confirms, returning his attention to the PADD. "He seems like an odd fellow."

"You just have to know how to talk to…" Beverly is interrupted when Wes and Felisa enter wearing workout gear and carrying gym bags.

Looking over at the kids, Jean-Luc's attention is drawn from the report. "Where are you off to?"

"We're going to play Parrises squares!" proclaims Felisa excitedly in a purple jumpsuit.

"I beg your pardon?" Alarmed, Jean-Luc leans forward, causing Beverly to have to sit up right.

"We're just meeting friends for a little game," Wes adds casually.

"You most certainly are not," Jean-Luc interjects, jumping to his feet.

"Papa, we have to meet our friends! Wes is going to teach me!" Felisa pouts, running up to Jean-Luc.

"Did you approve this?" Jean-Luc turns to Beverly accusingly.

Taken aback, Beverly looks at Jean-Luc in bemusement. "It's just a game."

"She's a ten year-old girl!" Jean-Luc argues. "She's not playing Parrises squares, Beverly!"

Rising to her feet, Beverly squares off with Jean-Luc. "Why not?"

"Why not?" Jean-Luc repeats incredulously. "She could get hurt!"

"So could Wes," shrugs Beverly. "I don't see you throwing a tantrum because he wants to play Parrises squares. What's the problem, Jean-Luc?"

"He's a sixteen year-old, boy, Beverly," Jean-Luc points out, frustrated with her argument.

"I think you don't want Felisa to play because she's a girl. If she were a ten year-old boy, we wouldn't be having this conversation," challenges Beverly.

"That's ridiculous!" proclaims Jean-Luc, red-faced and agitated.

"Is it?" Beverly raises a brow.

Glancing nervously between her parents, Felisa bites her lip. "So, can I go or not?"

"No!" barks Jean-Luc, shooting Beverly a warning look.

Shaking her head in mild irritation at Jean-Luc's attitude, Beverly gestures to Felisa toward the bedrooms. "Why don't you have Wes look over your homework for the weekend? Give your father and I a minute here."

Disappointed, Felisa reaches for Wesley's hand and they retreat to Felisa's room.

Turning to Jean-Luc, Beverly narrows her eyes. "Don't undermine me in front of the children."

Afronted, Jean-Luc is offended. "So, you're the only parent who can make decisions about Felisa?"

Shaking her head, Beverly closes the distance between them "No. We have to present a united front. We have to be unanimous when it comes to raising both of them. They're crazy smart. I don't want either of them trying to play us against each other. What you did there is unacceptable. Don't accuse me, don't raise your voice to me, and don't contradict a decision I've made. If you have a problem with something, tell me in private. This won't work unless we're in it together."

Sighing heavily, Jean-Luc nods. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Putting her hands on his shoulders, Beverly catches her breath. "It's okay. We're still learning how to do this together."

"I was just worried about her," admits Jean-Luc, sliding his hands along her upper arms.

"I worry, too. But, I know my kids. I know what they're capable of. I trust them. You have to trust me, too," Beverly tells him, bringing her face close to his.

"I do," agrees Jean-Luc.

"Good. Next time, let's talk about it together, calmly, first," suggests Beverly, offering him a smile and short peck on the lips.

"Agreed," nods Jean-Luc, returning her kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Riker walks down the ramp of the bridge and strides over to his chair. "Captain, Ensign Crusher requests your assistance in Engineering."

Whipping around in his chair, Picard fixes Riker with a bemused expression. "Wesley? What is Wesley doing in Engineering?"

Turning to face the captain, Riker's expression is passive. "I have him running diagnostics. It's fairly routine."

"If Ensign Crusher is running routine diagnostic tests then why does he require the captain's assistance?" challenges Picard, a brow lifted skeptically at his first officer.

Putting a hand up in defense, Riker sits back in his chair. "I'm just the messenger, sir."

Rolling his eyes, Picard rises to his feet, smoothing his uniform. "Number One, we need to work on your delegating. This is the kind of task we could keep off of my plate."

Refraining from smirking, Riker merely nods as Picard strides quickly to the turbolift. "Aye, sir."

PAGE BREAK

Tired at the end of a long shift, Picard meanders into Engineering, where La Forge is inputting commands onto the main console and Wes is looking over his shoulder while comparing the console readings to a PADD in his hands.

"I think we've isolated it….right here," La Forge notes, pointing at the console.

Picard pauses, noticing that Wesley is not wearing his typical grey tunic that he would typically sport as an 'acting ensign' while training. Until he is a full ensign, Wesley would not be permitted to wear a standard duty uniform as an officer.

Turning around, La Forge offers the captain a cordial smile. "Hello, Captain."

Walking over to the main console, Picard appraises Wesley's light blue t-shirt and black pants. "You asked for my help? Why aren't you dressed appropriately?"

Stepping forward, Wesley ignores his gruff attitude, trying not to worry about getting in trouble for his overly casual dress. "Yes. I have something for you."

Picard gets a closer look at Wesley's blue t-shirt that reads:

_#1 : 2348 _

The shirt has a small graphic of the _USS Stargazer_ imprinted in the centre.

Furrowing his brows, Picard watches as Wesley hands the PADD to La Forge and circles over to hand Picard a pair of noise-cancelling ear plugs used by their engineers and support staff when excessive noise could potentially damage their ears.

"What is this for?" Picard asks in bemusement. "What are you doing in that t-shirt?"

Grinning, Wes shrugs. "It's a game. Like your scavenger hunt. You have to put the puzzle together. Come to sickbay. Felisa's got the next piece."

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc decides to indulge the boy. "Very well. Tell me the purpose of your t-shirt."

Chuckling, Wes gestures toward the exit. "I'm sorry. It's part of the game. You'll figure it out."

Partly exasperated, Jean-Luc follows Wesley through Engineering.

PAGE BREAK

Practically jumping on her toes, Felisa almost squeals when Picard and Wesley walk through the main doors to sickbay. Running as fast as she can, Felisa plows into Jean-Luc's chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Chuckling, Jean-Luc runs his hand through her red locks. "I take it we found the right place."

Giggling, Felisa releases him and looks up, a massive grin on her face. "Yes! I have the second clue."

"What does your shirt say?" Jean-Luc follows his daughter as she skips off to the first biobed, Wesley in close tow.

Running back to the boys with a small glass bottle, Felisa halts in front of her father so he can look at her light pink t-shirt with the Starfleet Medical insignia printed in the centre. Her shirt reads:

_# 2 : 2355_

Exhaling, Jean-Luc strokes his chin. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss. I don't understand your game. Are these dates related? Are there connected events? What is the significance of the ship and Medical?"

Sharing an overly-excited and knowing look with Wesley, Felisa grins. "Does this help?" She hands her father the glass vial. "It's gripe water."

Looking down at Felisa, Picard purses his lips. Honestly, he is baffled. The entire game makes no sense to him. "Gripe water? Gripe water and ear plugs and…t-shirts with dates…I'm sorry, Felisa. Perhaps I'm just tired. This is one odd puzzle."

Throwing his little sister a smile, Wesley jabs her playfully with his elbow. "Looks like we've stumped him."

"Well, there's still one more clue," Felisa reminds Wes, grinning mischievously. "Come on! Mom's waiting!"

Jean-Luc is led through the corridors of sickbay by Felisa until they reach the delivery room and nursery. "Whoa, Felisa. You can't be in here." He knows that Beverly has essentially given Felisa free run of sickbay (the girl spends a great majority of her time outside of school there with Beverly), but Picard does not believe Beverly would have her roaming through the delivery room without supervision. As they enter the nursery, Jean-Luc finds it empty save for Beverly standing in the centre between a bassinette and chair, an inviting and calm smile on her face.

"It's okay, Papa. Mom's here. Go get the last clue!" Felisa urges with barely containable enthusiasm.

Padding forward, a shiver runs down Jean-Luc's spine, the anticipation that this is more than a game designed by the children. Swallowing hard, he reads the yellow t-shirt Beverly's sporting with an image of the _USS Enterprise_.

_#3 : Due 2366_

Heart beating profusely against his chest, Jean-Luc glances at Beverly earnestly, the light in her eyes confirming it all.

With one large step to close the distance between them, Jean-Luc drops the ear plugs and bottle of gripe water, throwing his arms around Beverly. "We're having a baby?"

Beaming from cheek to cheek, Beverly wraps her arms around Jean-Luc tightly. "Yes, love. We are."

Grinning toothily, Jean-Luc cups her cheeks. "I love you so much." Locking his gaze with hers, Jean-Luc captures her lips in a slow kiss.

Felisa picks up the bottle of grip water and ear plugs, moving to go meet her parents. Wes puts out a hand to stop her from interrupting their moment

"Just give them a minute," Wes instructs her. "You can congratulate them in a minute."

Felisa remains rooted to her spot as Jean-Luc absorbs the news.

"When? How far along?" Jean-Luc whispers into her lips, his fingers stroking her jaw.

"I'm just eight weeks. I wanted to wait a while before telling the kids, but I kinda wanted use your hunt idea. I couldn't wait any longer. I've been sick and I think you were going to catch on," admits Beverly with a light chuckle.

"That's true," acknowledges Jean-Luc. "You've been a bit off lately. Are you feeling alright? Are you healthy? The baby?"

"We're both fine, dear." With a peck to his lips, Beverly rubs his shoulders, thrilled to finally be able to share in the news with him. She has been desperately trying to hide it from him for two weeks, and it's been slowly eating her inside. All she had wanted to do was tell him, but she had also wanted to create something memorable with the kids the way he had for their engagement. Torn, she had decided to thoroughly medically examine herself and the fetus and if everything checked out clear, she would tell the children and plan a fun game to deliver the news to Jean-Luc in a similar way he used to ask her to marry him.

Sighing in disbelief and overwhelming joy, Jean-Luc caresses her neck. " Then, that's all that matters. I love you."

Laying her cheek against his, Beverly drops her hand to his collarbone. "I love you, too. You're a fantastic father."

"You are the most incredible mother. I'm looking forward to going through this with you, right from the start," whispers Jean-Luc, covering her hand with his own.

Tears slowly cascading down her cheek, Beverly closes her eyes. "I want nothing more." This time would be different. She had never truly had the support of a husband when she was raising her children. When she was married to Jack, he had been serving on the _Stargazer_ and she had been studying and caring for Wesley on her own. She had visited Jack on the _Stargazer_ and he would visit her and Wesley, but their son had hardly known Jack. With Felisa, Beverly had entirely been a single parent until she came aboard the _Enterprise_ and Wesley discovered her true paternity and Jean-Luc became a father to both of her children. Now, with her, with their, third child, it would be different. She would have a husband, a father present to nurture their child, and to support her as a parent. Finally, she has a partner through it all, and she could not be happier.

"Hey, can we get a hug in, too?" Felisa giggles, walking up her parents excitedly.

Laughing lightly, Beverly swipes at her tear tracks.

"Come here, love." Jean-Luc reluctantly frees Beverly's hand and turns to lift Felisa into his arms. "I'm not impressed, young lady. You've been keeping a secret from your old man?"

Giggling, Felisa throws her arms around his neck. "We had to! For the game."

"Does it all make sense now?" Wesley asks Jean-Luc as Beverly puts her arm around his shoulder.

"Yes," Jean-Luc nods, shifting Felisa in his arms. "The t-shirts. The years and places the children were born. The third will be born 2366 on the _Enterprise_. But, I fail to see the significance of the ear plugs and gripe water."

Chuckling, Beverly covers her lips. "You'll need those, dear. I had colicy babies."

Smiling good-naturedly, Jean-Luc looks at Felisa in his arms. "It appears I have a lot to learn. What do you think of having a new brother or sister?"

Putting her forefinger over her lips, Felisa pretends to consider the question. "As long as they don't get into my stuff, it's okay."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc tries to take it all in. He is partly overwhelmed, surprised, and nervous. Primarily, he is elated. He cannot recall a time he has ever been this excited.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

For my followers, thanks for your patience and sticking it through. I'm getting ready to wrap it up soon. If you have any suggestions please let me know, as I love all the feedback you're providing. Also, if you have any ideas for other story lines you'd like me to explore I'm also willing to explore. Hope you enjoy and thanks for your feedback :)

Shifting to sit upright on the sofa, Beverly puts one hand over her protruding belly. "Jean-Luc, come here."

Abandoning the herbal tea he had been making for Beverly in the replicator, Jean-Luc whips around concernedly. "What is it?"

"Come here!" Gestures Beverly excitedly, running her hand over her stomach.

Curious and concerned, Jean-Luc strides across the room to the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"The baby's kicking!" announces Beverly, her hand hovering over where the baby's foot is pressed against her.

Sitting next to Beverly on the sofa, Jean-Luc is transfixed. "That's normal, right?"

"Yes," Beverly assures him, laughing lightly. "You can feel it." She takes Jean-Luc's hand and places it over her belly.

Eyes widening, Jean-Luc feels the movements, the first stirrings of life. Grinning, he looks into Beverly's shining eyes. "That's remarkable. It's…there's actually a living human being in there."

"You thought we were having some alien baby?" Beverly questions jestingly.

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc is in awe. "I…It's just starting to really sink it. It's real."

"There's no going back," Beverly laughs. "You can't change your mind now, my captain."

"Never," Jean-Luc states confidently, pecking her lips.

Kissing him back, Beverly covers his hand on her belly with hers, revelling in the feelings of the baby and her husband's warm hand on top of her.

"This is the first time Junior is kicking?" Jean-Luc asks, rubbing her hip with his other hand.

"No, actually," remarks Beverly. "This afternoon when I was helping the crew over on the _Trafalgar _after their explosion, that was when I first noticed it. It kinda died down for a while and then has just picked up again now."

"Why didn't you tell me this afternoon?" Jean-Luc asks disappointedly.

"What was I supposed to do? Stop treating the wounded crew of the _Trafalgar_ because I felt the baby kick and I needed to beam back to the _Enterprise_ so you could see?" Beverly counters pointedly.

Exhaling, Jean-Luc nods. "I suppose you're right."

"There will be a lot more of this, I promise," offers Beverly lightly, kissing his cheek.

PAGE BREAK

"Do you think I'm ready for a solo flight?" Wes asks hopefully as he and Picard exit their quarters.

Picard leads them down the corridor, considering Wesley's question. "I think you could give it a go on one of the pods. We'd have to run it by your mother first."

"Please!" Wes begs as the walk toward the turbolift. "I've got a lot of hours in on the shuttles. I'm ready to fly on my own now. If you talk to mom about it she may get worried and say no."

"You're not flying the shuttle on your own right now," Picard tells him flatly as the turbolift doors open. "We set this time aside to train. I'm going with you. Your mother would be livid if she found out I let you take the shuttle out on your own."

Frowning, Wes hangs his head, shuffling into the lift behind Picard. "Alright."

"She's got enough on her mind right now," Picard reasons as the lift doors close.

"Felisa's planning a baby shower," remarks Wes casually.

"I've heard," Picard replies unenthusiastically.

"She's really excited about the baby," Wes adds.

"Indeed," agrees Picard dismissively. "Are you not excited?"

Shrugging, Wesley takes a tentative step forward. "A little. I think things will be different."

The lift doors open and Picard appraises Wesley's sullen expression before exiting the turbolift. "How so?"

"I don't know," Wes hedges, unsure how to articulate his misgivings. "It's always been Mom and Felisa and I. Then we came onto the _Enterprise_, and you became part of our family, too. We've been changing a lot recently. Now, Mom will have a baby that will be hers and yours. It's like…you're getting a do-over. A chance to do it right, the way you didn't do with me or Felisa."

Halting in the middle of the corridor, Picard turns to address Wesley. "That's how you feel? This is our opportunity to get it right?"

Apprehensive, Wes nods, bowing his head. "Kinda…like we were a test run, and now you can have a perfect child together."

Putting a hand on Wesley's shoulder, Jean-Luc looks the teen directly in the eyes. "Wesley, that could not be further from the truth. You and Felisa were not test runs. We're not having this baby as a do-over. We wanted another child to love and nurture, not because we regret anything about you or Felisa. We love both of you."

Grimacing, Wesley wants to believe the older man. "But, you said how much you wanted to experience this from the beginning with mom."

"I do," Jean-Luc admits honestly. "Because I've missed so many of the joys of being a father, not because I intend to love this child any more than Felisa or you. You have to understand that in our eyes we love you all unconditionally, and equally."

Seemingly satisfied, Wes nods. "Thank you."

"Wesley," Jean-Luc sighs, recommencing walking down the corridor toward the cargo bay. "Don't let this bother you. If you have concerns, talk to us."

"I will," Wesley states positively.

"Very well," Picard replies, heading toward the cargo bay. "Let's focus on our flight plan."

Seated at the head of the conference table in the observation lounge, Picard puts his arms on the table, leaning forward. "What are our options?"

Surrounding him at the table are Riker, Worf, Data and Beverly.

"I'd like to put together a team and beam down once we reach the planet, Captain. We can distribute the vaccine we've developed in the local water table and help the local health authorities establish additional temporary infirmaries to treat the afflicted. Given the virulence of the plague and the disbursement of the population, it isn't practical to inoculate the population with injections," Beverly supplies.

Nodding his consent, Picard is calm. "Very well, Doctor. Instruct doctors Hill and Selar to compile a team to assist the local authorities and to distribute the vaccine you've developed."

Taken aback, Beverly raises a brow. "Captain, my plan is to coordinate our relief effort with the locals and have Selar work on distributing the vaccine. Doctor Hill can mind sickbay in my absence."

Shaking his head, Picard is resolute. "Certainly not. You can remain here and send Hill in your stead. Now, Worf, I think it would prudent to prepare a security team to accompany…"

"Excuse me?" Beverly is dumbfounded, staring at Picard with her mouth agape.

Looking back at Beverly, Picard is affronted. "Is there a problem, Doctor?"

"Yes!" Beverly says incredulously. "Why would your Chief Medical Officer not be on the ground treating the plague victims?"

"Doctor, I need you in sickbay and Hill on the ground," Picard explains as calmly as possible.

"Nonsense!" retorts Beverly, shooting Picard a look of daggers. "This is the captain being an over-protective expectant father."

Lips in a tight line, Jean-Luc fixes Beverly with a warning look. "Beverly, I think you should go to your quarters."

Fuming, Beverly jumps out of her seat. "A word?"

Sighing, Picard nods to Riker, silently conferring to his first officer that he wishes for the staff to vacate the room so he can speak privately with Beverly.

Watching the officers leave, Beverly swallows hard, knowing she has riled her husband.

When the room is empty except for the two of them, Picard rises to his feet. "That was quite a scene."

"What the hell are you thinking?" demands Beverly, circling the table. "Taking me off the away team?"

"It's far too risky," supplies Jean-Luc, meeting her half-way.

"For me? Because I'm carrying your child?" Beverly confirms.

Sighing, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand. "Beverly, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you or the baby."

Cupping his cheek, Beverly gazes into his eyes. "You have to trust me. I wouldn't do anything that would potentially harm the baby."

Letting out a long breath, Jean-Luc pulls her closer. "I know. It's just…difficult. I worry…."

"I know," whispers Beverly, stroking his cheek. "Have some faith. Give me some credit."

Nodding, Jean-Luc hangs his head. "Yes."

"What's wrong?" Beverly asks, appraising his face plagued with angst.

"I don't know," confesses Jean-Luc morosely. "It's all becoming…real. The baby's coming soon. I…I'm just not sure how I'm going to do this."

"Be a father?" Beverly surmises. "Honey, you're already a wonderful father."

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc wonders how he can articulate his insecurities. He commands the Federation's flagship, he always projects confidence and he's a masterful negotiator. The thought of caring for an infant sometimes terrifies him. "I…I'm a little concerned…I'm not cut out for it…to care for a baby. I can't imagine I'll excel in this area. But, I want to. I want to protect and nurture my child and give it the best. I'm afraid I'm going to fail, and that kills me."

Pressing her lips to his, Beverly squeezes his hand affectionately. "You could never fail, my captain. I promise."

Half-smiling in self-deprecation, Jean-Luc brings a hand up to brush a lock of hair from her face. "I never want to fail you or disappoint you."

"Impossible," Beverly declares without qualification, sealing her point with a kiss. "You're a fantastic father and you're going to be fine. You're just nervous. That's okay."

"Thank you," Jean-Luc whispers against her lips, wrapping his hand around her neck.

"Now that we've got that straightened out, I am going on that mission," Beverly tells him directly.

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc mulls over her demand. "Show me all the precautions you're going to take, and I may entertain your request."

"Done," agrees Beverly. Some days it is not always easy serving with her husband. Some days it is near impossible to work under the command of the father of her children. They find a balance that ultimately works best for their professional and personal lives and strive to maintain not only their professional decorum on duty but their love and respect at home.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Thanks for the input, everyone! Pat had some awesome suggestions. I'm thinking I may write a little "prequel" to "Original Sin" that gives a little backstory to Picard and Crusher prior to the Enterprise years. Take them back to the Stargazer and Jack etc. It would be much darker, but could be fun. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

"But, Papa's not home yet!" Felisa protests, walking backwards into her room in front of her mother.

Glaring firmly at her daughter, Beverly points to Felisa's bed. "It's long past bedtime, Missy."

"He promised we would finish the novel we were reading together tonight," whines Felisa, reluctantly dragging herself into the bed.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," sighs Beverly, slowly lowering herself onto the side of the bed. With only five weeks until her due date, Beverly is entirely exhausted by the end of the day. "He's not going to be home for a couple hours at least."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Felisa grimaces. "It's not fair. Papa has no time for me."

Smiling sympathetically, Beverly rubs her daughter's back. "Honey, he's the captain of the ship. He's always on-call."

"I wish he weren't the captain," professes Felisa bitterly.

"Don't talk like that," Beverly admonishes, arching her back as a cramp seizes her lower back.

"What's wrong?" Felisa asks in concern.

"Nothing" Beverly waves her off. "It's Braxton Hicks contractions. My body's getting ready for delivery."

Frowning, Felisa looks at Beverly's overtly-protruding belly. "You and Papa will have even less time for us once the baby's born."

"Felisa," sighs Beverly, in exasperation. "I"m sorry Papa's not here to read with you tonight. We have to do our jobs. We're trying the best we can. I'm sure he'd love to be reading your book with you right now. You know he loves you dearly and would like to spend more time with you."

Letting out a long breath, Felisa worries that the father she had only recently be united with will have little attention for her once his new child is born.

PAGE BREAK

Running into sickbay, Picard wipes the sweat from his brow and immediately searches out his first officer.

Riker rushes up to Picard, focused and direct. "Have we immobilized them?"

"Yes. They're destroyed. Starfleet is sending reinforcement as we speak. What the devil happened down there?" demands Picard, noting the beads of sweat rolling down Riker's face.

"Their explosive took out a wing of the hospital we were working in. We recovered all the members of our away team, but we suffered some injuries," Riker informs him evenly.

Surveying the emergency ward quickly, Picard notices the doctors and nurses rapidly buzzing around three biobeds where members of their team had taken what appear to be minor injuries. "I see."

"Captain," Riker swallows hard. "Beverly's in surgery. She was bleeding heavily."

Face falling in devastation, Jean-Luc looks at Riker accusingly. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, sir," admits Riker solemnly. "We got her out of the hospital and beamed her straight here. Doctor Hill took her straight into the operating room."

Jean-Luc barely hears the end of Riker's sentence as he dashes across sickbay, finally locating Doctor Selar tending to a nurse who had been assigned to the away team who had suffered several fractures from the explosion in the hospital wing.

"What happened to my wife?" demands Picard gruffly, tugging at Selar's arm to get her attention. His mind is racing, panicked and fearful. He had had harboured serious misgivings about permitting Beverly to be assisting with the relief effort. If he had had it his way she would not have been working at all at this point. But, he had not wanted to argue with his wife and eventually relented. Now she is in lying on a biobed in the operating room and he mentally chastising himself for giving into her pleas.

Turning around to address the captain, the Vulcan doctor's expression remains passive. "She took a heavy impact, sir. She was bleeding internally when she was brought in. Doctor Hill is assessing her injuries."

"I will see her now," commands Picard without qualification. "I will speak to Hill now."

"He will speak with you as soon as he can, Captain," Selar advises him.

"That's not good enough. I want to know now," demands Picard loudly.

"Please be patient, sir," Selar says quietly. "He is attempting to preserve her life and the life of your child."

PAGE BREAK

After what had seemed to Picard like an eon, Doctor Hill emerges and greets him in the emergency ward. The doctor is slightly disheveled and sports a reserved expression.

"What the hell is going on?" demands Picard, confronting Doctor Hill aggressively. "I've been waiting to hear about my wife and unborn child!"

"I apologize, Captain," Doctor Hill states evenly. "We've been assessing her condition. She is stable now. We've got the bleeding under control. I'm afraid we're running into some problems with the baby. Its heart rate is dropping rapidly and vitals are erratic. I'm going to have to perform an emergency cesarean and deliver the baby."

Stunned, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No. No. It's too early. You can't. Beverly will be devastated."

"I don't have a choice, sir," Doctor Hill explains ruefully. "If I don't deliver the baby now it won't survive."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc feels tears sting the back of his eyes and he fights to keep them contained.

"Sir, I promise you they're both in good hands. We're going to do everything we can," Doctor Hill tells the captain in an unusual effort to comfort the man and put him at ease in a disastrous situation.

Speechless, Jean-Luc can hardly manage a nod.

"We'll keep you informed," guarantees the doctor, nodding cordially to the captain before excusing himself to tend to his patient.

Jean-Luc is left feeling utterly helpless, knowing his wife is battered and bruised and the life of his unborn child clings in the balance.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Jean-Luc sits in the waiting area with Felisa curled in his lap half-asleep with her head against his shoulder. Wesley sits in the chair beside him and Deanna Troi sits on the other side of him. The situation on the surface of Aljoraan VII had calmed and Riker was in command on the bridge. They had encountered no more resistance and were not anticipating any more attacks. Starfleet's reinforcements are en route and are schedule to rendezvous in the next few hours. That leaves Jean-Luc half-dazed in sickbay, trying to think of anything other than his wife and baby undergoing surgery.

"This is my fault, Papa," mumbles Felisa, her face buried in his shoulder.

Tilting his head, Jean-Luc is brought out of his depressing reverie. "What are you talking about?"

"I was upset last night because you didn't have time to read with me. I was thinking how much easier would be if Mommy wasn't going to have this baby. Now Mommy…"Choking up, Felisa stutters. "Now Mommy and..the baby are hurt."

"Felisa, this is in no way your fault," Jean-Luc states firmly, in disbelief that she could have that notion. "This was…an act of a desperate group of people. Your mother was a victim."

Blubbering, Felisa rubs her nose against Jean-Luc's uniform collar. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I promise I won't be selfish again. I just want Mom and the baby to be okay."

Running his hands through her red hair, Jean-Luc grimaces. "It's okay, love. You didn't do anything. The doctors here will fix your mother and baby sibling up just as good as new."

Remaining silent, Troi feels the captain has handled the girl's feeling as best he can given the situation.

Doctor Hill emerges from the operating room, a reserved expression on his face.

Jean-Luc glances up expectantly at the doctor. "How are they?"

"May we have a private conference, Captain?" Doctor Hill requests evenly.

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc stands and deposits Felisa onto the chair. "Stay here with Counselor Troi."

Frightened and concerned, Felisa reaches for Deanna's hand as Picard follows the doctor.

Picard follows Doctor Hill through sickbay to an empty waiting area where they can converse privately.

"What is it?" Picard questions directly, bracing himself for a negative response.

"Beverly is recovering. She lost a significant amount of blood and she has a long recuperation ahead of her. She's resting comfortably now and her vitals have stabilized," relays the doctor, lowering himself onto the sofa in the waiting area.

Exhaling in relief, Jean-Luc decides to accept this as good news. Given the disaster, he has to be grateful his wife is in one-piece. "And, the baby?"

Doctor Hills gestures for the captain to sit down, a grim expression on his face.

Face set tight, Picard reluctantly takes a seat next to the doctor.

"I'm afraid the baby isn't doing as well," Doctor Hill informs him ruefully. "She suffered significant trauma from the explosion."

Breath caught in his throat, Jean-Luc almost gasps. "She? We…we have a daughter?"

Nodding, Doctor Hill looks at the captain directly. "Yes, sir. She was injured from the attack."

"What kind of injuries? What's wrong with her?" Jean-Luc demands, his mind reeling. He has another daughter, but she was injured from the explosion along with Beverly.

"She suffered a subdural hematoma. Her brain is hemorrhaging blood. She was unconscious on delivery and we had to revive her. She appears to have had seizures during the labour," the younger man informs him clinically.

Jean-Luc becomes light-headed and his ears ring, his vision becomes blurred. Giving his head a shake, he attempts to regulate his breathing. "She…she…has brain damage?"

"Yes, sir," Doctor Hill replies regretfully. "Her condition is critical. There's significant pressure within her brain that we will need to alleviate with surgery."

"Surgery?" Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc puts his hands on his knees. "Our baby needs brain surgery?"

"Yes, sir," answers Doctor Hill. Taking a long breath, the doctor relaxes his posture. "Sir, I recognize how traumatic this is. I assure you we are doing everything within our purview to care for Beverly and the baby. We want to drain the hematoma as soon as possible, so we're going to get her into the operating room soon."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc nods. "Yes, yes of course. Doctor, are there…long term implications of this type of brain damage?"

Looking at the captain sympathetically, Doctor Hill nods. "Yes, sir. Assuming she survives, she may suffer permanent neurological defects and mental impairment."

Hot tears threatening to pool in his eyes, Jean-Luc closes his eyes. That is the best-case scenario, the positive prognosis for his newborn daughter. Composing himself, Jean-Luc clamps down on his knees. "May I see them? Beverly and the baby?"

"Beverly's in recovery. You can see her, but she won't be conscious for a while," Doctor Hill replies. "The baby's in critical condition. We cannot permit you to visit at this time. We'll get her into the operating room and re-evaluate after that time."

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc bobs his head. He is in no position to argue with the younger man when the health of his wife and newborn daughter are at stake, despite how desperately he wants to see them. "Very well. Please take me to Beverly."

PAGE BREAK

Bending over the biobed, Jean-Luc appraises Beverly's pale, motionless form, and suddenly the reality of the entire tragedy hits him like a blow to the stomach. The tears that had been threatening to bely his stalwart appearance come rolling down his cheeks as he realizes precisely what she and their newborn daughter have endured. One hand flies up to cover his mouth as the other reaches for her hand lying atop the blue blanket.

"Oh, Beverly," he cries, finally collapsing onto a chair beside the bed, lowering his head close to hers.

The doctors and nurses had cleaned her up, healed most of the burns, lacerations and fractures after the surgery. Still, Jean-Luc had never seen his wife look so broken, beaten. Closing his eyes, he tenderly kisses her forehead. "Oh, my love. I am so…so sorry."

Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, Jean-Luc wishes this were all a twisted nightmare. How can he ever explain this to his wife? This will absolutely devastate her. That he had ignored his better judgment and permitted her to accompany the away team on Aljoraan VII will forever haunt him. His potentially permanently injured daughter will be the cross he will bare for the remainder of his life, the innocent victim of an entrenched conflict, and of his foolhardy negligence.

PAGE BREAK

"Papa!" Felisa jumps off of the chair in the waiting room outside the operating room where she, Troi and Wesley had been sitting waiting for Picard's return.

Inhaling sharply, Picard walks slowly over to the children, dreading what is to come.

Felisa runs to her father, wrapping her arms around his chest. "What's wrong? Is Mommy hurt? What about the baby?"

Kissing the top of her head, Jean-Luc guides her back to the chairs against the wall. "Come sit."

Troi shares an uneasy look with the captain, sensing his extraordinary outpouring of remorse, guilt, apprehension and grief. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

"No, thank you," replies Picard quickly, sitting in the chair between Wesley and Troi, pulling Felisa into his lap.

Wesley turns expectantly to the captain, anxious for an update as to the status of his mother and new sibling.

"Well," Jean-Luc sighs, wrapping an arm around Felisa. "There's good and bad. The good news is that your mother is recovering well. She wasn't seriously hurt from the explosion and she'll be fine. However…"Preparing himself, Jean-Luc stares into Felisa's blue eyes, the same ones she inherited from Beverly. "The baby was injured from the trauma. Her brain is hemorrhaging blood, and they're going to conduct surgery to drain the blood."

Horrified, Felisa gasps. "We have a sister, but her brain was hurt?"

Nodding, Jean-Luc is nauseated. This is in no way how he imagined telling the children about the birth of their sibling. He was supposed be jubilant, ecstatic, sharing in the arrival of the newest member of their family with his children. This could not be worse. "Essentially, yes."

"Will she be alright?" Wesley inquires calmly.

"They don't know, "admits Jean-Luc, turning to Wesley. "The prognosis….isn't promising at this time. Her condition is critical. Doctor Hill said we'll have a better picture once the surgery is complete."

Nodding in comprehension, Wesley looks at Jean-Luc earnestly. "What happens after surgery? Would this cause permanent brain damage?"

Sighing, Jean-Luc absently rubs Felisa's back. "We don't know. There's a strong possibility she could develop neurological and mental defects from the damage. It's too soon to say. Right now…right now it's getting her through the next few days…alleviating all this pressure building on her brain."

Sobbing, Felisa buries her face in Jean-Luc's neck.

"Can we see Mom and the baby?" asks Wesley hopefully.

"Not right now," Jean-Luc answers ruefully, rubbing Felisa's back soothingly. "Your mother needs to rest. Once she's awake you can visit. They're running several tests on the baby. They want to prep her for surgery."

"It's not fair," Felisa blubbers, sobbing into Jean-Luc's neck. "Why did they have to blow up the infirmary? Why would they want to hurt Mommy?"

Running a hand through his daughter's hair, hot tears sting the back of Jean-Luc's eyes. If only he had put his foot down. If only he had insisted that she stay behind and send another doctor in her stead, then she would not be lying in sickbay, and he would not have a premature newborn with a brain hemorrhage. If only…


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

As Jean-Luc strides quickly across the private room to her bed, Beverly lifts her head anxiously.

The nurse had advised him that Beverly was gaining consciousness and Jean-Luc had rushed to her room, desperate to see her, but dreading the task before him.

"Jean-Luc, Beverly cries, groggy, but evidently coherent.

"I'm sorry, love. I was just in the waiting room with the children," Jean-Luc whispers, bending over the bed, his hands gently gripping her shoulders. He bows his head and drops a tender kiss to her lips. "How do you feel, love?"

Lifting a hand, Beverly reaches for Jean-Luc's shoulder. "What happened? The nurse wouldn't tell me anything. Where's our baby? What the hell happened?"

"Slow down, dear. Take a breath," Jean-Luc coos, rubbing her shoulder. "I asked to speak with you first."

"Jean-Luc," Beverly sobs, bunching his uniform in her hand. "I woke up without a baby! The last thing I remember was all this rubble and smoke in the infirmary. The next thing I know I'm here and I'm not pregnant anymore. What happened?"

Lowering himself onto the chair beside her bed, Jean-Luc struggles to find the words to convey what had happened. "We have a daughter."

Eyes illuminating, a smile escape's Beverly's lips between her tears. "Oh, Jean-Luc…Where is she? What does she look like? I need to see her."

Face plagued with remorse, Jean-Luc meets her gaze. "She experienced trauma. She has serious brain damage. Doctor Hill called it a…a subdumal hematoma."

Devastated and shocked, Beverly covers her lips. "What?"

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc sighs deeply. "Beverly…"

Tears cascading down her cheeks, Beverly hangs her head. "Oh, Jean-Luc…"

"They're…they're going to operate…drain the…"Running his tongue over his dry lips, Jean-Luc can hardly stand to look at her as sobs rack his wife's battered body.

Even in her foggy, medicated state, Beverly knows the implications, can infer the potential issues arising from the diagnoses. Heart-broken, she literally and figuratively has had her child ripped from her and taken away.

Enveloping her in his arms, Jean-Luc peppers kisses to her forehead. "Beverly, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should never have allow…"

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly squeezes him firmly. "Stop. Don't even…Jean-Luc….I can't even…"

"I'm so sorry," whispers Jean-Luc against her lips, tears pooling in his eyes.

Closing her eyes, Beverly attempts to comprehend everything he has told her, put it together, somehow make sense of it all. "They're going to drain the hematoma?"

"Yes," Jean-Luc confirms, drawing back. "They'll have a better assessment after that."

Sniffling, Beverly looks at him sadly, lips trembling. "I want to see her."

"They said not now. Doctor Hill and Doctor Selar will be in to talk to you, they can answer your questions. I asked to speak with you first." Jean-Luc knows she has specific medical questions, but he had not wanted the news coming from her colleagues in the Medical department. He had been adamant that he should be the one to deliver the news to her.

"What about the kids?" Beverly asks suddenly.

"They're upset," admits Jean-Luc. "They're worried about you and the baby. They'll be fine, though. They're with Troi. She's offered to stay with them as long as we need. I'm not going anywhere right now. Riker's got the bridge, everything's calmed down. I'm not leaving."

Nodding, Beverly presses her cheek against his and lays a hand over his heart. "Just be with the kids. They need you."

PAGE BREAK

After Beverly had taken some time to wake up and digest the terrible news, Jean-Luc had brought the children into her private room to visit. Wesley and Felisa had been desperate to see their mother and understandably worried about their new baby sister. Now, Felisa lies beside her mother in the biobed and the nurse had brought in addition seats for Wesley and Troi, who had accompanied the children.

Laying her head against Beverly's shoulder, Felisa appears utterly exhausted. "I wanna see her, Mommy."

Kissing her crown. Beverly hugs her daughter tighter. "I know, sweetie. We all do. She's very fragile right now. We have to be patient and listen to the doctors and nurses. You know, Doctor Hill, Doctor Selar and Doctor Martin are very good at their jobs. I value their advice. I have to follow their instructions because I know they're trying to help."

"You have no idea what the outcome will be?" Wesley asks his mother from his spot on a chair next to the biobed.

Exhaling audibly, Beverly looks helplessly at her son. "No, honey. I have't even…haven't even seen her. I have to go by what they're telling me. She's in surgery now. We'll know more over the next few days."

"I suppose…I suppose the good thing is that you're okay," points out Wes optimistically.

Half-smiling in self-deprecation, Beverly hardly knows how to respond. She would have given her life if it could have prevented injury to her daughter. "Yeah."

Jean-Luc glances at his distraught and tired ten year-old propped against his wife in the bed and stands out of his chair. "We should let your mother get some rest. Counselor, can you take them back to our cabin?"

"Sure, Captain," Troi agrees easily, standing up.

"No," interjects Wes adamantly. "Our sister's having brain surgery. Mom's hurt. I don't want to leave."

Appraising Wes' torn and tormented expression, Jean-Luc relents. "Very well. Counselor, can you take the children out to the waiting room?"

Frowning, Felisa curls into Beverly.

Beverly kisses her daughter's cheek, enveloping her closely. "Go with Wes and Deanna. We'll see you soon."

Wes comes over and bends low to hug his mother and kiss her cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay. We'll just keep positive thoughts for the baby. Everything will be okay."

Hot tears welling in her eyes, Beverly cups her son's cheek. "Thank you, honey."

PAGE BREAK

"Troi said they had something to eat and Felisa had a bit of a nap," Jean-Luc relays, perched on the side of Beverly's biobed in the private room.

"What about you? You haven't slept, you haven't eaten," remarks Beverly, stroking his jaw.

"I had some coffee," Jean-Luc points out, one arm snaked around her back.

"That's not sustenance," counters Beverly.

"I'm a little pre-occupied," retorts Jean-Luc, rubbing her back.

Laying her head against his shoulder, Beverly sighs. "Jean-Luc, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Jean-Luc whispers, lacing his fingers through hers.

Closing her eyes, Beverly tries to keep the thick emotion out of her tone. "Aljoraan away team. I shouldn't have been there. It was too risky. If I hadn't have been so stubborn I wouldn't have been hurt and our daughter wouldn't have suffered."

"Beverly, this is in no way your fault," Jean-Luc states unequivocally. "Please never blame yourself."

"All I ever wanted was to give you a happy, healthy baby," confesses Beverly ruefully.

Kissing her temple, Jean-Luc fights back tears, silently thinking to himself that he has never been so emotional in his life.

The door to the room slides open and Doctor Hill emerges, fresh lab coat over his shoulders.

Straightening, Jean-Luc watches the doctor approach them. " How is she?"

Doctor Hill takes a seat on the chair beside the bed, appearing weary. "The craniotomy was successful. She's recovering now."

"Did you perform a craniectomy?" Beverly inquires urgently.

"No. We didn't have to remove any of the skull," Doctor Hill advises them. "This was as good as we could have expected. We'll monitor the swelling over the next few days."

"I want to see her," expresses Beverly desperately, squeezing Jean-Luc's hand.

Considering her request, Doctor Hill sighs warily. "I'll see what I can do. Give me some time. She's in an incubator and we have to keep the temperature consistent. I'll see about making arrangements for you to see her for a few minutes."

"The children want to see their sister, to hold her," Jean-Luc tells the doctor.

Shaking his head, Doctor Hill tries to remain clinical. "I'm sorry, Captain. I'll see if the two of you can view her for a few minutes, but that's the best we can do at this time."

Restraining her tears, Beverly's heart aches. She's in nine kinds of pain, torn, frightened, and still in shock. This is not how it was supposed to go. She's supposed to have her baby in her arms. She's supposed to proudly present the infant to Jean-Luc, the first time he would ever delight in the birth of his child along side her. They should be celebrating with their older children, not grieving a tragedy. Everything is horrifically wrong. It's like her worst nightmare.

As Beverly chokes back a sob, Jean-Luc tightens his grip around her and nods to the doctor. "Thank you. Please let us know as soon as possible."

With the assistance of Doctor Selar and Alyssa Ogawa, they transfer Beverly to a mobility chair and move Beverly across sickbay to the intensive care unit where the baby is recuperating in an incubator surrounded by numerous sensor clusters monitoring her extensively. A nurse is standing watch over the baby and Doctor Hill is expected to check on the child soon.

Taking a steadying breath, Beverly leans forward in the chair to get a better look at the baby as Alyssa stops the chair next to the incubator, at the end of the unit. Jean-Luc kneels down next to Beverly, adjusting the blanket across her lap.

"I can't see her," Beverly says urgently, leaning in to adjust her angle.

"Please don't move, Doctor," advises Doctor Selar. "You are healing. I will move you forward." Doctor Selar moves the mobility chair to the side of the incubator, affording Beverly a closer look at the dozing infant.

Jean-Luc moves over beside Beverly again, taking her hand on top of the blanket across her knees.

Gazing at the tiny pink form, naked save for a diaper with sensors and wires delivering critical information about her vitals, Beverly's breath catches in her throat. Bringing her other hand to her mouth, tears flow uninhibited down her cheeks.

Crouched beside the chair, Jean-Luc alternates gazing between his emotional wife and the motionless infant in the incubator, a lump forming in his throat.

"Oh, Jean-Luc," Beverly sobs, squeezing his hand, in utter disbelief. The wrinkly tiny baby is unscathed except for the small bio-plasters over her tiny laser incision from the recent surgery.

Attempting in vain to contain his own emotion, Jean-Luc looks up at the doctor. "May we have a moment?"

After peering at Alyssa uncertainly, Selar nods. "Doctor Hill will return in a moment. He'd like a word with you."

"Thank you," Beverly sniffles, swiping at her tear tracks.

Alyssa retrieves the neonatal nurse and they retreat, giving the new parents a minute alone with the baby.

Standing, Jean-Luc lays a hand on Beverly's shoulder.

Placing her hand over his, Beverly stares up at Jean-Luc. "Here she is. Not at all how we planned. Oh, love. I am so sorry."

"Don't let me hear you apologize again," Jean-Luc tells her sternly. "Look, Beverly. We can replay this a million times. The outcome will be the same. I have a massive pit in my stomach. My guilt is consuming me. But, what good will it do either of us to lay blame? This is what we're facing. This is our daughter. We can't change what happened. We can't change her. Let's just vow to get through this together and accept whatever lies before us."

Swallowing hard, Beverly nods her acquiesce. "You're right. It will do us no good to assign fault and fight about it. We have to be there for each other and the kids."

Kissing her crown, Jean-Luc grazes her shoulder. "I love you. I love our children. I love this girl unconditionally. No matter what happens, she is our daughter and we will always love her."

Placing her other hand over his heart, Beverly's lips form a watery smile. "Thank you. I think I needed that."

Covering her hand, Jean-Luc glances over at the fragile infant in the incubator. "Well, our little miracle here needs a name, Mama."

Lips trembling, Beverly looks at her innocent child slumbering peacefully. "I don't know…"

"What's wrong?" Jean-Luc asks, seeing the hesitation written in his wife's expression.

"Something could go wrong," sobs Beverly in shame, turning her head into his chest.

Sighing, Jean-Luc puts his hand on her head, lacing his hand in her hair. "Beverly, let's not go there. Look…look at me."

Drawing back, Beverly looks up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"We must think positively," reinforces Jean-Luc. "Let's not think too far down the road or get caught up in 'what ifs'. Take this one day at a time. Right now, our daughter is alive and functioning. Right now, she needs a name."

Biting her lip, Beverly bobs her head, trying to put herself together.

"Let's try to do this as normally as possible, try to accentuate the positive and focus on the factors we have control over," suggests Jean-Luc. "This will make it easier for the other children, too. They need to know that we have some cause to be happy, as well."

Wanting to put on a brave face for her children, Beverly agrees. They need to focus on highlighting the positive. It's just difficult for her not to be worried for the health of her infant.

"So, what shall we call our little princess?" Jean-Luc prompts his wife with the first smile he has mustered since the explosion on Aljoraan VII.

Sniffling, Beverly's lips curl into a tiny smile. "Felisa had some suggestions. Most of them were from holonovels or music groups she likes."

"We're not giving our child a name out of a book," Jean-Luc states with a hint of a smile. "No pop culture."

"Actually," shrugs Beverly. "We talked earlier about using traditional names. I named Felisa after my grandmother. I'd like to name her after your mother."

Eyes shining, Jean-Luc feels genuinely thrilled for the first time since his daughter was born. "Yvette. Yes. Yes, that's lovely."

Reaching up, Beverly cups his cheek, gazing into his hazel eyes with love and a need for connection and reassurance.

Jean-Luc tilts his head down to kiss her, caressing her cheek. "Thank you, my love. She's absolutely beautiful."

Pulling back, Beverly peers over at her newborn daughter. She leans forward in the chair and presses her hand against the glass of the incubator. "We love you, Yvette. Mama and Papa are going to do everything we can to get you better."

Kneeling down beside the incubator, Jean-Luc places his hand on the incubator next to Beverly's. "Nous t'aimons ma chérie. N'est pas peur."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"How have they been?" Beverly inquires as she rifles through the bag Deanna had brought her of fresh clothes from the cabin.

"As good as can be expected. Trying to maintain a regular routine of school and their normal activities," Deanna relays, sitting next to Beverly on a sofa in the waiting room. They had essentially reserved the waiting room of the nursery for the captain's family and visitors, restricting access to Picard and Beverly and anyone they invited.

Beverly had been released from sickbay after recovering without complication, but immediately took up residence in the nursery where Yvette's condition is being monitored closely. Beverly had been sleeping on the sofa in the waiting every night, eager to be as close as possible to the baby. Having successfully controlled the bleeding, the baby's life is no longer in jeopardy.

Sighing, Beverly rotates to offer the other woman a hug. "I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I wish I could do more," Deanna admits, embracing her friend.

"You've been amazing," Beverly assures her, pulling back. "I appreciate you staying with the kids while we're here. I want Jean-Luc to go home, but he won't leave except for work. He wants to be here with me and Yvette."

"It would be good for Wes and Felisa to have him home," Deanna agrees. "I can appreciate that you won't leave the baby. But, Felisa especially wants to see him. It's been hard on them, too."

Letting out a deep breath, Beverly bobs her head. "Yeah. Things are starting to calm now. Maybe I can convince him to spend some nights with the kids. There's just so much to juggle."

Putting a hand on Beverly's shoulder, Deanna wants to put her friend at ease and not add additional stress. "I know. Don't worry. The kids will be fine. Just focus on Yvette."

Picard enters the waiting room where Beverly and Troi are seated on a sofa in low conversation.

Beverly glances up at smiles lightly at her husband. "You made it!"

"Fourteen hundred. They said fourteen hundred, right?" Picard seeks confirmation, padding across the room to the sofa.

"Maybe," stresses Beverly, trying not to get her own hopes up.

"What's happening?" asks Troi conversationally.

Picard perches on the end of the sofa next to Beverly. "We're going to hold the baby."

Smiling warmly, Deanna turns to Beverly. "Oh, that's wonderful."

Grinning, Beverly searches for Jean-Luc's hand. "Richard said if she was doing well today then we could hold her for a few minutes. She's had a good day so we're hoping they'll let us."

"That's just great. Will they let the kids hold her, too?" Deanna asks.

Slipping his arm around Beverly's shoulders, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No. She's too fragile. This is really only because Beverly hasn't even held her and at this point it's detrimental to Beverly and the baby to have this separation. If she's alright they'll let us hold her for a short period each day."

Smiling softly, Deanna rises. "I'll go and let you have this much needed time with your daughter. I'm glad you finally have this chance."

"Thank you, Deanna," replies Beverly with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Deanna," echoes Jean-Luc as the counselor exits the room.

PAGE BREAK

Cradling the infant over her breast and collar bone, Beverly has one hand over her daughter's head and the other tucked underneath her backside. Yvette is swaddled in a blanket and dozing contentedly against Beverly as Beverly sheds bittersweet tears, utterly overwhelmed at finally being given the chance to hold her newborn.

Seated on the sofa in the waiting room beside her, Jean-Luc has one arm around Beverly's shoulder, the other hand gently toying with the baby's tiny fingers. "I say she was worth the wait. You are absolutely radiant."

Beaming, Beverly rests her head against Jean-Luc's, stealing her eyes away from the baby long enough to flash him a grin. "I don't know what to feel. I think I'm just…relieved."

Kissing Beverly's temple, Jean-Luc studies his daughter's delicate features.

Sighing deeply, Beverly cannot help but shake her head. "I guess…it feels like we've been reunited. I lost a piece of me, and now I'm whole again."

"Good. She's just perfect," declares Jean-Luc, gently rubbing the baby's fingers between his own.

Rotating her head, Beverly smiles at him. "Perfect?"

"Yes. She'll always be just perfect in my eyes," proclaims Jean-Luc, gazing adoringly at his daughter.

Kissing his cheek, Beverly shifts her arms. "Okay, Papa's turn."

"Take your time," urges Jean-Luc rubbing her shoulder. "No rush."

"Sit back," Beverly encourages, rotating to give the baby to Jean-Luc.

"What if I drop her?" Jean-Luc's eyes dilate fearfully as he opens his arms.

Half-smiling, Beverly shifts the baby into Jean-Luc's arms. "Relax, dear. You can't hurt her. I promise. Besides, I'm not going anywhere."

As Beverly moves his arm to more comfortably cradle the infant, Jean-Luc looks down in awe at his daughter still slumbering peacefully between his arms. In his forearms, she looks so tiny and fragile, he silently wonders how he is supposed to protect her.

"There you go!" Beverly sits back against the sofa beside him. "You look quite good like that, Jean-Luc."

Glancing up at his wife, Jean-Luc's eyes brim with tears. "Thank you, Beverly. Thank you for giving me Yvette. A couple years ago I never would not have thought this possible."

Pressing up close to him, Beverly drops a kiss to his temple. "I'm just glad we can share this."

Smirking, Jean-Luc tilts his head. "This does not mean I want to change dirty nappies."

Giggling, Beverly squeezes his bicep. "Then you better start negotiating with Wes and Felisa."

PAGE BREAK

"When will you be home?" Wes inquires from his chair in the waiting room.

Felisa is seated on the sofa beside Beverly with the baby in her arms, Beverly's arm securely wrapped around Felisa's arm to further protect the infant.

"The doctors are hoping to release her by the end of the week if all goes well, and then we'll both be home," replies Beverly hopefully.

"Watch, Felisa. She's stretching there," Jean-Luc points out from his chair beside Wesley, his eyes laser-focused on the infant in Felisa's arms.

"It's alright, dear," Beverly reassures him, adjusting the baby's blanket.

"I want to bring her home now," Felisa exclaims, grinning down at her baby sister.

"Me, too, sweetie. Me, too," Beverly admits sadly.

Jean-Luc had been attempting to divide his time between work, sickbay and his cabin. When he had not been on duty, he had been alternating nights with Beverly in sickbay and nights at home with the kids. Beverly had insisted that it was important for the children to have him present and live as routinely as possible. Beverly had not been able to bring herself to leave Yvette, so typically the children would visit with her after school and in the evening. Beverly had not stepped foot outside sickbay since she was transported from Aljoraan VII.

"It won't be long now," Jean-Luc advises her optimistically. "Look how far she's come. We have to be thankful that she's recovering and they're going to let us take her home soon."

Kissing Felisa's crown, Beverly wishes she could prolong this moment with her whole family. Selar had permitted the children to actually hold their new sister for the first time this evening, and Beverly feels like for the first time since Yvette's birth, things are progressing in the right direction. This was how she had intended, rejoicing with her children. "Okay, sweetie. We don't have very much time. Let's introduce Yvette to her big brother."

"Not yet," protests Felisa, rotating her neck to pout at her mother.

"I'm sorry, honey. She can't be out for long. Let's let Wes hold her for a minute. If everything's good tomorrow you can come back tomorrow night and visit with her." Frowning, Beverly carefully shifts to move the baby into her arms, feeling terrible that the children cannot stay longer and enjoy the time with their baby sister.

Reluctantly, Felisa slides off the sofa and allows Wes to take her place. She climbs onto Jean-Luc's lap, disappointed that she cannot cuddle her baby sister.

"Watch her head there, Wesley," Jean-Luc instructs, wrapping his arms around his older daughter.

Beverly had placed Yvette directly in Wesley's arms, but is pressed up behind his shoulder keeping a watchful eye and hovering hand around the infant. When Wesley looks at her in fright, Beverly smile reassuringly. She casts Jean-Luc a placatingly look. "You have to relax, dear. You're going to make them paranoid."

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc bites back a retort. He can recognize that Wesley is seventeen and capable of handling the baby, and Beverly is right there beside him. But, to Jean-Luc, Yvette is a china doll, and now they have taken her out and are passing her around where she can be damaged in her fragile state.

"I can't believe how tiny she is," Wes remarks, staring at the infant in his arms.

"Felisa was little when she was born," Beverly reminds him. "But, you probably don't remember much when she was just a baby. Actually, Yvette wasn't that small when she was born considering she was five weeks early. She was still over four pounds. But, she lost a lot of her birth weight in the beginning. One of the reasons they're waiting to send her home is to make sure she's eating regularly and regaining some of the weight she originally lost."

"Is she doing okay now?" Wes asks, remembering that Jean-Luc had told him that it was a challenge to go from tube feeding to bottles.

"She's getting better. We're developing a quasi-routine," Beverly half-laughs. The goal is to have Yvette feeding independently and gaining weight so she may be discharged, and she is on target to go home in the next few days. Beverly recognizes as a doctor that this is a milestone in and of itself. But, she wants to be able to nurse her newborn as she had planned to do throughout the pregnancy. Her team in sickbay had advised her it may not be possible, but they were trying to leave the option open so that once Yvette was fully thriving they could transition her from bottles to nursing.

"Can I give her a bottle, Mommy?" Felisa asks sweetly, imagining treating her baby sister like a doll.

"No," Jean-Luc denies her flatly, knowing that Beverly needs the bonding opportunity with their daughter and ultimately would like to eliminate the bottles and nurse her, if possible.

Smiling, Beverly turns to Felisa. "Once we're home and settled, honey, I'm sure you can feed her."

"Beverly," Jean-Luc intones warningly. "That's not…"

"It's fine, dear," Beverly assures him, knowing full well why he objects. "I'm going to take all the help I can get."

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc fights back a response.

"Look, I know we're anxious to get Yvette home," Beverly begins, rubbing Wes' shoulder. "I can't wait to get out of sickbay. But, we've got some tough times ahead. I want both of you to know that Yvette's going to need a lot of extra attention. She'll likely develop a host of conditions that we'll have to deal with in the future. This in no way means that she's special, that we care more for her than we do for you for either of you. We love you all, unconditionally and equally. Alright?"

Nodding, Felisa curls into Jean-Luc's chest. Counselor Troi had discussed with them some of the difficulties they may encounter and how they could to deal with them in the future. Jean-Luc had tried to prepare the children for what to expect, explaining that their sister had suffered a traumatic brain injury and would likely require extensive medical care and supportive attention.

"We know. But, we're here for you both, too. We can help," offers Wesley, looking at his mother seriously.

"Thank you, sweetie." Placing a hand over his cheek, Beverly kisses his temple. She had not been trying to be humourous; she was going to need all the help she could get.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Beverly strolls into the living area, much more relaxed and fresh after a hot shower. She finds eleven year-old Felisa on a blanket on the floor with six month-old Yvette, surrounded by an array of baby toys.

Felisa has a small receiving blanket in her hands and is engaging Yvette in a game of 'peek-a-boo'.

"Much better," Beverly declares, planting herself on the sofa. "Thank you, sweetie."

"I had to change her diaper," Felisa states sharply, red brow raised in mock indignation. "That's going to cost you."

"Ha!" Laughs Beverly jestingly. "You think I owe you? You gotta sing for your supper, kiddo."

Giggling, Felisa rises to her feet. "I'm going to start charging a babysitting fee."

"Fine. I'll tell your father about your little lab accident," Beverly teases challengingly.

Mouth agape, Felisa momentarily panics.

Wes emerges from the bedroom, gym bag slung across his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Where are you off to?" Beverly inquires of her son.

"Parisses squares," replies Wes impatiently, in a rush to make their time slot.

"Uh, yeah, I'm ready," answers Felisa.

"Wesley, be careful," warns Beverly. "I don't want to fix another broken bone tonight."

Waving her off, Wes heads for the cabin door. "Yeah, yeah…"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly lowers herself to the blanket beside her youngest daughter as the older children leave for their recreation.

"Oh, your brother and sister are crazy, Yve. What are we going to do with them, huh?" As the baby reaches for her, Beverly scoops her into her lap.

Yvette is the quietest, mildest baby she has ever known. Cognitively delayed, Yvette is not overly vocal or expressive. Beverly has grown accustom to talking out loud when she is alone with her daughter, hoping the language will assist with the baby's development.

The cabin door opens and Picard walks through the door, quiet and pensive.

"Hi, honey," Beverly calls lightly from her spot on the blanket in front of the sofa.

"How are my girls?" Jean-Luc inquires, appearing weary, as he strides across the room.

"Fine. How was your shift?" Beverly asks, rising to her feet with Yvette in her arms.

Shrugging, Jean-Luc approaches her and smiles warmly, snaking one around her waist. "Glad to be home. Glad to see you two."

Pecking his lips, Beverly transfers the baby into Jean-Luc's arm. "Glad you're home."

"Are the kids studying? Out?" Jean-Luc asks, shifting Yvette in his arms.

"Playing Parisses squares," Beverly informs him with a load look.

"You better retrieve your med kit," Jean-Luc deadpans.

Chuckling, Beverly shakes her head as she lowers herself to the sofa. "Actually, it's nice. Wes will be leaving for the Academy in a few months. Felisa's anxious about his departure. I'm glad he's spending more time with her before he goes."

Moving to sit on the sofa, Jean-Luc shifts the baby onto his shoulder, ruffling the fine red fuzz on her head. "Hard to believe. Seems like only yesterday he was a fifteen year-old kid trying to impress my bridge officers."

"They've grown, agrees Beverly, recalling nine year-old Felisa and her kitten trapped in the Jefferies tube necessitating Jean-Luc having to rescue her. "And, look at how much our little angel has grown in just six months." Putting her hand on Yvette's back, Beverly presses her lips to Jean-Luc's cheeks, completely content.

"Yes," sighs Jean-Luc, titling his head to look at Beverly. "Speaking of which, I was reminded today, we have some decisions to make."

"What decisions?" questions Beverly, leaning back into the sofa cushion.

"Your leave has expired," Jean-Luc reminds her tentatively. "Doctor Hill has been acting Chief Medical Officer for the last six months in your stead."

"It's time for me to return," summarizes Beverly stoically.

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc gazes at her earnestly. "Not necessarily. But, I cannot keep your post vacant indefinitely. You have to return to duty or I have to fill your post."

Sighing heavily, Beverly is tormented. "I don't know, Jean-Luc."

"You don't want to return to duty?" surmises Jean-Luc, reading the conflict plaguing her features.

"I…I don't think I can," Beverly admits ruefully. "I can't leave her, Jean-Luc. Not now. It's far too soon."

Nodding empathetically, Jean-Luc squeezes her hand. "That's alright. I understand."

"I…I just don't know," cries Beverly. "I can't leave her. She needs constant attention and support. She can't get that at primary care. I…I can't imagine dropping her off before a shift. It's…it's not like how it was with Wes or Felisa. She's different."

"I understand," Jean-Luc assures her, moving the baby to cradle in his arms.

Utterly conflicted, Beverly leans against his shoulder, resting her head against his. "What do you think?"

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc looks at her helplessly. "I can't win. I want you as my Chief Medical Officer because you're duly qualified and I trust you implicitly; however, I agree I want you caring for Yvette."

"Perhaps I could clone myself?" suggests Beverly jestingly.

"I would not be opposed to that idea," smirks Jean-Luc in attempt to lighten the mood.

Sighing, Beverly closes her eyes briefly. "No. I cannot return to duty. Not now, not any time in the foreseeable future. Our daughter needs me. The next few years are critical. I'm sorry. I'm going…." Choking back a sob, Beverly takes a steadying breath. "I'm going to have to resign."

Running his tongue over his lips, Jean-Luc is obliged to note the ramifications of the life-altering decision. "Beverly, I have to advise you, if you resign, I'm not going to be able to just give you your job back if you decide later that you're ready to return to Starfleet. I have to fill your position. Your job will not just be waiting for you if…"

Nodding curtly, Beverly struggles to restrain her tears. "I know. I know what I'm doing. Jean-Luc, don't you agree?"

"Yes," concedes Jean-Luc easily. He frees one hand to run along her arm. "This is the right decision. I believe you're making the right move."

Leaning forward, Beverly rests her forehead against his, reaching for her daughter's tiny hand. "Thank you."

Pecking her lips, Jean-Luc inhales sharply. "I'm fortunate you feel this way, that you want to provide the support and attention that Yvette needs."

Grimacing, Beverly watches her baby girl happily sucking on a fistful of Jean-Luc's uniform bunched in between her fingers. Truthfully, it is exhausting some days looking after the infant, and Beverly recognizes that nurturing her as she grows will be wrought with challenges. Gratefully, she has a wonderful support network. Wes and Felisa are exceptional with their baby sister, always available to provide relief when Beverly needs them. Her friends and colleagues on the ship, particularly Deanna, are a constant source of help and emotional support. Most of all, Jean-Luc is absolutely fantastic with Yvette. Initially he had been so worried, treating his newborn daughter like a china doll. Gradually he had became more comfortable, settling into his role perfectly. He no longer blanches at spit up, no longer balks at changing a diaper, and no longer fears caring for the fragile infant as he had when he was so inexperienced with babies. Now, Jean-Luc embraces his role and could not imagine their life without Yvette.

Stroking the fine fuzz of red hair on Yvette's head, Beverly reminds herself of the infinite joy the child has brought to them since she was born. "Yeah. Some days it isn't easy, but I wouldn't change it for the universe."

Sighing, Beverly secretly does wonder how she will manage. She has always been a doctor. It was what she had trained to do and who she has been her entire adult life. For the first time, she is not going to have a career, she will not be a part of Starfleet. It's difficult for her to imagine walking away from the life she has lived. However, she recognizes that she is making the right decision. Her daughter depends on her, and she would do anything for her baby girl.

PAGE BREAK

At the sound of the turbolift doors opening, Picard rotates his neck to see who is entering the bridge. The doors slide open to reveal Beverly in her standard duty uniform for the first time since she had given birth six months ago. Unlike six months earlier, she can now fit back into her pre-pregnancy uniform.

Shifting Yvette in her arms, Beverly retains a straight face. "Permission to come onto the bridge, Captain?"

Standing out of his chair, Picard is amused and curious. "I'm afraid children aren't permitted on the bridge, Doctor."

Taking a deep breath, Beverly stands firm. "I'd ask you to make an exception for my last act as Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise."

Smiling in amusement, Picard nods. "Very well, Doctor. What is this last act?"

Padding down the ramp, Beverly cannot help but smile. "Giving Yvette a tour of the bridge. She's never seen where Papa commands the ship."

Picard briefly throws Riker a look of mock annoyance. "You'll have to forgive her, Number One. This is entirely unprofessional."

Smirking, Riker nods from his chair. "I suggest you fire her, Captain. This is insubordination."

"Will my resignation suffice?" Beverly plays along with a playful grin, standing in front of Jean-Luc.

"Agreed," nods Picard, unable to contain a tiny smile in the corner of his lips.

Beverly steps forward, transferring the baby into Jean-Luc's waiting arms. "See, sweetie. This is where Papa works."

The bridge crew have all forgotten their posts and are watching the captain with his daughter on the bridge. The normally professional captain is offering a rare glimpse into his personal life.

"Yes, it's very exciting," Jean-Luc replies sarcastically, cradling Yvette close to his chest. "See how the crew is especially hard at work, closely monitoring their stations."

The helmsman rapidly whips back around, reddening.

Looking at the chair to the captain's left, Beverly smiles lightly. "Maybe I'll just sit and observe for a while."

"Oh, I'm afraid I cannot permit that," Picard responds flatly, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Beverly questions, confused.

Resuming his seat, Picard adjusts Yvette comfortably in his lap. "You're no longer a member of my crew, Beverly. I'm going to have to request you leave the bridge."

Jaw dropping, Beverly's eyes widen. "I beg your pardon?"

"I have your letter of resignation from Starfleet," Picard reminds her, desperately trying to play a game and keep a straight face. "You're no longer the Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise_. Please return to your quarters."

Hands on her hips, Beverly grins wickedly. "Fine. If I'm no longer a member of your crew, I don't have to follow your orders." Beverly plants herself in the chair beside Picard, satisfied she has won their little game.

Riker glances between Picard and Beverly uncertainly, half intrigued and half bewildered.

Looking over at his wife, Jean-Luc cannot contain a grin. "Worf, please escort Doctor Picard to her quarters."

Bemused, Worf looks down at the captain and doctor, uncertain how to respond.

Mouth agape, Beverly jumps out of the seat. "Oh, that was bad, Jean-Luc!"

Attempting in vain not to laugh, Jean-Luc's eyes sparkle as he gazes at Beverly all riled up.

Shaking her head, Beverly walks over in front of his chair, preparing to take Yvette. Sometimes, she could smack him and kiss him simultaneously.

Jean-Luc takes one hand and draws her head down to him for a chaste kiss. "You started it, love. Now, go home and take a nap. I've got Yvette."

Sighing, Beverly's lips curl into a grin. "Alright. Call me if you need anything."

Nodding, Jean-Luc watches her retreating form as the bridge crew looks on in confusion.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Jean-Luc enters the cabin, already tired after a long shift and dreading the informal reception that evening in Ten Forward. Looking over in the direction of the living area, he is greeted with a delightful squeal from his three year-old.

Smiling wearily, Jean-Luc pads over to the living area where Yvette is waddling toward him with a massive grin. At three, Yvette has not grown at the same rate of development as a normal toddler her age. Cognitively delayed with slow motor skills, Yvette cannot communicate with speech yet. They have a support network in place to assess and develop her skills and abilities, but it has become obvious that she has some permanent mental impairments from the accident that preempted her birth.

"Hi, Papa," greets Felisa, standing up from the floor where she had been reading a large old picture book to Yvette.

Scooping the toddler into his arms, Jean-Luc ruffles her fine red hair and kisses her crown. "Hello, ladies. What are you up to?"

"Just reading," shrugs Felisa, taking a seat on the sofa. Now nearly fifteen years-old, Felisa looks more like her mother with each passing day.

Jean-Luc joins his daughter on the sofa, resting Yvette in his lap. "Where's your mother?"

"Just getting ready," relays Felisa. "She said Wes would be visiting next week."

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc nods as Yvette fiddles with the collar of his uniform. "Yes. He has a short leave from the Academy."

"It's been forever!" Felisa remarks dramatically.

"It's been a very long time," agrees Jean-Luc with a short laugh.

"I can't wait to go to the Academy," proclaims Felisa, jumping off the sofa.

"Just slow down," Jean-Luc urges her, shaking his head. His teenage daughter is ions ahead of her time, precocious, determined and head-strong. Sometimes he wishes he could slow down her growth, keep her as a child and prolong her adolescence. In a matter of years, she will be grown and leaving for the Academy, and he cannot imagine what their life will be like without her.

Felisa skips off toward her room, day-dreaming about the day she will finally be an adult and can join Starfleet and study to be a doctor.

PAGE BREAK

The Enterprise's current mission entails delivering diplomats to a conference, and an informal reception is being held in Ten Forward at the request of the visiting party to provide an opportunity for them to interact with the crew. While Picard would have preferred to pass on such an event, he felt obliged to attend the social event, and asked Beverly to accompany him for the evening's casual buffet-style supper. Now, the guests and crew are mingling throughout Ten Forward.

A middle-aged native man approaches Picard as he walks up to the buffet table, offering the captain his hand.

"Hello, Captain." The short man in a science uniform extends his hand, smiling broadly.

Picard accepts his hand and smiles politely.

"Tol. I'm a friend of Doctor Martin's visiting from Medical," explains the doctor.

Nodding curtly, Picard reaches for a plate.

"It's a pleasure to be back in deep space after being grounded for so long," remarks Tol, taking a plate.

"Certainly," comments Picard absently, commencing filling his plate with food.

"I had lunch Beverly today. We were comparing stories about the old days at Medical," remarks Tol cheerfully, piling food onto his plate.

Turning around, Picard's interest is mildly peaked.

"Yes, Doctor Martin invited her to have lunch with us. I was so glad he did. It gave me an opportunity to tell her about my research," Doctor Tol adds expressively as they make their way along the buffet table.

Placing a roll onto his plate, Picard is intrigued. "What's the nature of your research?"

"I've been working on neural re-networking," explains Doctor Tol, following Picard down the line.

"What does that entail?" inquires Picard, making his way toward a nearby table.

"In a crude sense, it's re-wiring the brain to form new neural pathways," lectures Doctor Tol, tracing Picard's steps.

"Re-wiring the brain?" Picard sets his plate on the abandoned table, directing his attention to the eager doctor.

"Yes, Captain," confirms Tol emphatically. "We can reprogram the brain to perform functions using different parts of the brain."

"How do you accomplish that?" Picard wonders, looking at the doctor skeptically.

"It's like installing new software onto a computer," explains Doctor Tol. "We can retain critical functions and train the brain to perform new functions. We keep what works and download missing components. We re-write components that are malfunctioning. It's like reinstalling a computer's operating system to get rid of the glitches."

With furrowed brows, Picard peers at the doctor with thinly veiled doubt. "It sounds like a labotomy."

Chuckling lightly, Doctor Tol shakes his head. "Not at all, Captain. We can retain the critical function of the brain and memory."

"What purpose does this…neural re-networking serve?" Picard wants to know.

"I'm glad you asked!" Doctor Tol grins, lifting his forefinger enthusiastically. " The human brain is subject to flaws. We can overcome our weaknesses and improve our physical and mental being through neural re-networking."

Pursing his lips, Picard does not like the sound of the doctor's proposal. "Why would we want to?"

"What if we suffered from significant mental incapacity?" The doctor posits. "We could compensate for that deficiency by reprogramming the brain to perform various functions. For example, if someone suffered brain damage in a portion of their brain and speech language was impaired as a result, we could reprogram the brain to perform that function in an area of the brain that was not damaged. We could compensate for any mental handicap, really, by re-routing the neural network."

Face falling, Picard infers the implications of the research Doctor Tol is describing to him. "You could entirely eliminate any impairment from a brain injury?"

"Yes, sir," Doctor Tol confirms with a proud nod. "We could make someone faster, sharper…smarter."

"What are the results with this application?" Picard demands, his mind reeling.

"We've haven't had human application yet," admits the doctor honestly. "However, our tests have been conclusive."

Exhaling deeply, Picard is seriously contemplating this doctor's work.

"Captain, I could complete neural re-networking on your daughter, and it would be like she had never suffered the brain injury," Doctor Tol promises earnestly.

Looking at the doctor pensively, Picard grimaces. "All you have is tests, simulations."

"I'm confident it can be done," asserts Doctor Tol adamantly.

"I'm not," Picard says truthfully. "I can't take that risk."

"Don't you owe it to your little girl?" Doctor Tol presses. "This is your chance. You're her father. You can give her health and happiness for the rest of her life."

A chill reverberates down his spine as Picard contemplates the procedure and its ramifications. All he wants is to make his daughter happy. Could this be the answer? 

PAGE BREAK

Picard pokes his head into Yvette's room to discover Beverly bending low to kiss the slumbering girl's crown as she tucks the blankets over the girl's chest. Pausing in the doorway, Jean-Luc waits for Beverly to turn around.

Beverly pads toward the door, smiling warmly. "You're home early."

"My escort ditched me," Jean-Luc deadpans, reaching for her hands.

"Your daughter had a sore ear," Beverly explains, falling into his arms. "Felisa called to ask me to come home because Yvette had a fever and she wanted to make sure she was giving her the right dosage of medicine."

"So much for a casual night out," shrugs Jean-Luc, leading her out of the room.

"Always on call," remarks Beverly, as he guides her out into the living area.

"I met Martin's friend Doctor Tol," Picard begins, guiding her onto the sofa.

Raising a brow, Beverly is surprised but recognizes she ought not to be surprised the doctor had caught up with Picard.

"He's an…unconventional doctor," comments Picard as he settles in beside Beverly on the sofa.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly tries to brush him off. "Don't listen to him."

"His neural re-networking procedure," Jean-Luc begins, meeting her eyes.

Shaking her head, Beverly puts up a hand. "Don't even go there."

"He seems quite confident," Jean-Luc points out.

"He has no scientific evidence. It's all based on models and simulations," argues Beverly.

"What about the concept itself?" Jean-Luc asks seriously.

"It's a labotomy!" declares Beverly. "He's trying to take the brain and wipe it and restore it like a computer. This is a human brain we're talking about, which is incredibly complicated and nuanced."

"You don't think it could work?" confirms Jean-Luc, half-question, half- statement.

"I don't want it to work," exhales Beverly in exasperation.

Running his fingers over his mouth, Jean-Luc is pensive. "What if it could do what he says it can? What if it could…make Yvette…"

"Normal?" Beverly raises a brow. "Jean-Luc, I can't believe you're buying into this. You've always loved her for who she is."

Grimacing, Jean-Luc struggles to articulate his feelings. The doctor's words had truly resonated with him. "I do love her for who she is. I just wonder if I don't owe it to her to…give her the best shot at being fully healthy and happy. I'm her father. I want to give her the universe."

Tears pooling in her eyes, Beverly grasps her husband's hands. "She is healthy and happy. You don't have to do anything but love her. Please don't let this nonsense get to you. I love our daughter the way she is. I couldn't subject her to this risky procedure. This could potentially erase her and who she's developed into over three years. This is who she is. I don't want her any other way."

Sighing, Jean-Luc squeezes her hand. "You're right. Her…imperfections are what make her who she is. I would never want to alter that."

Pecking his lips, Beverly runs her hand along his arm. "Jean-Luc, we agreed she's just our child like Wes and Felisa. We can't go back in time and changed what happened. I wouldn't now even if I could. She's not going to be as fast and as intelligent as her siblings. I don't care. She has blessed us with so much happiness, and I'm so grateful every day to have her."

Returning her kiss, Jean-Luc cups her cheek. "Me, too, love. Thank you. Thank you for setting me straight."

Lacing their fingers, Beverly grins into his lips. "Hey, since we're home so early…"

Fiddling with the belt of the robe she has over her pajamas, Jean-Luc kisses her slowly, glad he had come home early to his girls.


End file.
